Predestined 1x07 : Blood Is Thicker Than Good
by NextGeneration
Summary: A family that slays together,stays together - right? Henry Jr gets a new charge and she needs to be constantly saved and Henry believes there is something off but he doesn’t listen to his instincts. Now his life hangs in the balance. Can he be saved? R
1. The Walls Between You and I

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **Here you go, story number seven. And I have gotten some feedback on the whole Chris x Hazel thing, and don't worry all you Bianca fans. She will be in this series, but come on! Chris being with someone else and then Bianca showing up, that could add some drama. -rolls eyes- because we know we haven't been getting enough of that recently.

**1x07 : Blood Is Thicker Than Good.**

**Summary : **A family that slays together, stays together. When Henry Jr gets a new charge, he can tell there is something different about her. He doesn't listen to his instincts though and now his life hangs in the balance. Can he be saved?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter One : The Walls Between You and I

Wyatt sighed as he flipped another page to the book that Emily had _insisted _he read, meaning that she had forced the book in his hand and said she wasn't talking to him until he read it. At first he had laughed at her, but after two days he had learned the Emily was in fact serious about not talking to him. So, for the whole day he had been sat down reading the novel, and it wasn't terrible, but he was trying to absorb as much information as possible because he knew Emily. She wasn't forcing him to read _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen without a reason. Emily was setting him up for a debate, and he knew what angle he was going to take. Emily may have won the debate earlier about how women have been oppressed and suppressed by men for centuries, but he had this one. He knew it.

So, that was why he was here, sitting on the small balcony attached to his and his brother's apartment. He was on the last chapter, and it was only a matter of time before Emily showed up. Wanting to talk to his friend wasn't the only reason he was reading the book either, Wyatt Halliwell needed to clear his head. He didn't know what had sparked it this time, but he and Chris had gotten into yet another fight, and he still didn't know what it was about. All Wyatt knew was that it had been a _stupid _fight. Sighing, Wyatt squinted as he looked up and glanced into the apartment, the fight had been the night before and he hadn't seen his baby brother since, and Wyatt was worried about him. Something was going with Chris, hell he had known that for a while, but confronting Chris hadn't helped.

So Wyatt was doing the only thing he could, he was waiting for Chris to come to him. Wyatt sighed, he just wished he could remember _what _the fight had been about. Frowning, Wyatt laid the book down on his lap and looked out into the city as his mind flashed back to last night.

_Chris took a deep breath as he sat at the dining room table frowning as he skimmed through his books for his history class - not even absorbing the knowledge. Normally he was like a sponge absorbing whatever he was reading, at least that was what his family told him, but tonight he wasn't absorbing anything at all. And he knew why he couldn't concentrate on anything, his mind was filled with something else. Or if he was being honest, it was being infested with thoughts of Hazel Masters, the younger half-elf he had met six days ago, and the person that he had been avoiding._

_It was as if the heaven's were playing tricks on him, trying to make him suffer. He needed to get his thoughts of the Hazel situation out, but he didn't know how to talk to anyone about it. How could he explain to people that she was identical in almost every way to the fiancée he had had in an alternate reality that he remembered. Somehow, he didn't see that going well with _anyone_. Hell, the way Hazel was Chris could almost swear that she _was _Bianca, only in another body under another name. But how crazy was that?_

_Sure, he could talk to his Grandpa about it; but he didn't like the idea of running to him every time something from the other timeline got to him. It was just as well for him to pack his bags and move over there right now. Chris wouldn't though, call it stubbornness but he was _not _allowing this to run his life._

_Hearing the door open, Chris' frown when he heard his brother walk into the apartment after pulling another shift at the hospital - something Chris thought Wyatt would have taken a break from after their recent crisis at the hospital that had included an angry ghost. Hearing his brother open the fridge and then walk over and pull out a chair, Chris didn't even bother to look up as Wyatt flopped down into the chair and opened his soda. "Hey baby bro," Wyatt said simply, frowning when Chris failed to acknowledge him. Sure, when his brother was studying it was near impossible to get a response out of him, but Wyatt could tell from the look on his brother's face that he wasn't absorbing what he was reading. "You okay little brother?" Wyatt asked. "Something wrong?"_

_Chris sighed and looked up at his brother, he needed to talk to someone about this. It had thrown him for a loop when he had met Hazel, and she had looked so much like the woman he had loved - wanted to marry - in the other timeline. He couldn't tell Wyatt about the other timeline, and he couldn't tell Wyatt about the reason he was avoiding Hazel, but he could tell his brother about the actions that had followed six days previous. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. "I kissed Hazel," he said simply, hearing his brother choke on his soda, Chris nodded. "Pretty much," he agreed._

_Wyatt furrowed his eyebrows together, he had nothing against the half-elf, but for some reason he was getting bad vibes off of her, vibes he didn't like. But that wasn't what was in his mind at the moment, for almost a week Chris had always had a thoughtful expression on his face, and doing the math Wyatt realised it had been there since they had met Hazel. But at that moment there was only one thought on his mind, "you kissed her," he repeated._

"_Yep."_

_Wyatt nodded starring at his brother in shock, but on the inside he was quickly coming up with revenge against his brother. He had been waiting since he had started dating Ashley Smith in his senior year, he had sworn the day that Chris had embarrassed him in front of her that when Chris was serious about a girl he would tease his brother constantly. But over the years it had seemed as though none of the girls Chris had dated had really caught his attention, but something was different about Hazel. Especially if his brother was _this _hung over the girl. "When was this?"_

_Chris sighed, and leaned forward, rolling his eyes at the grin that had appeared on his brother's face - and if his brother started something, when he and Emily _finally _saw the light, Wyatt was going to get 3x worst the treatment he gave his brother. Chris would make sure of it. "At the club," he admitted, sighing when he heard his brother laugh._

"_You kissed her at the club."_

_Chris rolled his eyes and sent his brother an annoyed look as he began nodding slowly. "Yes Wy," he said as slowly as he could. "I … kissed … her … at … the … club." Causing a smirk to reappear on the older brother's face once again. Chris shook his head and looked away, "don't start."_

_Wyatt raised an eyebrow, searching his brother's face for what was wrong, but seeing something lurking in his brother's eyes the smirk disappeared from his face. "So, what happened little bro, this was almost a week ago, you've at least _talked _to her, right?" Seeing his brother shake his head, Wyatt winced. "Oh, either you're a terrible kisser and she's ignoring you," seeing Chris sigh, Wyatt frowned. "Or maybe you're the one ignoring her."_

_Chris nodded, "yeah." He said simply, and he really did feel awful about it. He had kissed her, and then orbed out before they could talk, there was _no _doubt in his mind that Hazel was pissed at him. _

_Wyatt smirked, "yeah you're a terrible kisser," then his expression went serious when his brother sent him a look of death. "Or yeah you're the one ignoring her?"_

"_Yeah, I'm the one _avoiding _her," Chris said, he wasn't _ignoring _her. She had been the one thought that had been swamping his mind since that night, but he didn't know how to talk to her. On one side he was afraid to get close to her, afraid he would end up leading her on because of who she _looked_ like, not _who _she was. And then another part of him, knew that by not giving her an explanation he was _still _hurting Hazel._

"_Why?" Wyatt asked simply, he had seen the looks his brother had been giving Hazel when he had met the girl, and he could tell then that his brother had been attracted to the girl to say the least. So Chris admitting that he was avoiding Hazel, well that made this one of those times he didn't understand his brother._

_  
Chris sighed, "because," he paused, "it's hard to explain." He said, but actually it wasn't, he was just making it difficult. If he told Wyatt about the other timeline, well then the whole Bianca/Hazel situation would be easy for his brother to understand, but Chris still wasn't going to risk hurting his brother. Not for this, not for _anything_. "I've just been having this weird feeling since I met her, and I don't know why."_

"_Maybe Cupid's arrow missed its intended target and hit you, giving you a case of the love bug," Wyatt said simply, holding up his hand when his brother gave him a look. "Sorry." Chris sighed and Wyatt studied his brother suspiciously, and his bad vibe began to resurface. "I've never seen you act like this," he commented, "did she do something to you?" He asked._

_Chris frowned and looked at his brother. "Did she do something to me..?" He repeated not quite getting where his brother was getting at. _

"_Hit you with a potion, cast a spell," Wyatt named off, not noticing how his brother was narrowing his eyes. "You know, the basic stuff."_

"_No, she didn't do anything to me," Chris said, his voice rising. He cringed as he realised he was once again about to snap at his brother, looking away he silently counted to ten and then forced himself to look at his brother. "Wy, this isn't magical," He said, but his mind was screaming at him, calling him a liar. It had _everything _to do with magic, Hazel reminded him of his once fiancée. "Believe me, she did nothing to me."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_And that was when Chris' temper won over and he snapped._

_Chris jumped up from his chair, "yes Wyatt," he spat, "I'm sure. I'm not that gullible, I would have noticed if she done something to me!" He said as he stalked out of the room, his older brother following him._

Wyatt pulled himself out of his thoughts, oh so that was where _that _fight had some from. Like he had thought earlier, stupid fight. Actually, that was an understatement. There was no words to describe how stupid that fight had been. Rolling his eyes, his eyes drifted back to the book as he began reading the last few pages.

"What ya reading?" A voice asked from the door, causing Wyatt to jump when he heard the voice and then he turned to look at an amused Emily who was walking out onto the balcony.

"Pride and Prejudice," he commented dryly as Emily nodded.

"Good choice," she said, a small smile on her face, causing Wyatt to roll his eyes.

"I hope you think so, you are the one that forced the book into my hands and told me you weren't talking to me until I read it," Wyatt said, seeing Emily shrug as she sat down, he frowned. "I'm not finished, so why exactly _are _you talking to me?" He asked.

"Well from the look of it you have one page left," Emily commented as Wyatt's eyes drifted back to the page, "so I figured you have gotten far enough for me to _occasionally _talk to you, but once you have that page done, I can go back to my chatterbox self that you've missed so much," she said simply, watching as Wyatt laid the book down on his lap and looked over the city. "Why'd you stop reading?"

Wyatt sent her a smile, "I don't think I'll finish it," he said, seeing Emily's confused face he smirked. "I think I'm starting to like the peace and quiet," he said as he clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back. "I could get used to this, it's nice," he said, jumping when Emily smacked his shoulder. "Hey, what ever happened to respecting your elders?" He demanded, "I'm older than you!"

"By a month," Emily fired back, but looking into Wyatt's eyes she frowned. "What's wrong," she said, frowning. She could see the look in Wyatt's eyes, it was the one he got whenever something was bothering him.

"Why would there be something wrong?" Wyatt asked defensively.

Emily rolled her eyes, "okay that's not going to work because I've known you longer than that," she said simply, seeing Wyatt's defensive look she sighed. "And it just seems like there's something on your mind that's bothering you."

"Oh." Wyatt said slowly, feeling a little guilty for snapping at his best friend. Looking into her eyes for several moments, Wyatt gave up on contemplating and he spoke again. "It's Chris." He needed someone to talk to, and he had always went to Emily before because of her talent for being an objective person, so why not talk to her now?

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he just snapped at me last night when I asked him if the person he kissed cast a spell or something on him," he said, wincing when he saw the look on Emily's face. "I know, I know," he assured, "it was wrong and I deserve his anger."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, frowning when she saw Wyatt look away, "okay," she said slowly. "Chris _kissed _somebody and we're only finding out _now_?" She asked. Wyatt nodded. Emily nodded, "I'm surprised Prue hasn't been over his ass."

"I don't think anyone but us and Chris knows he kissed someone."

"_Who _did he kiss exactly?" Emily asked, her frown deepening when Wyatt sighed.

"Hazel."

Emily nodded, she would admit she was suspicious about the half-elf too, but she would have never said that to Chris. Probably because she knew how defensive Chris was, but she had also pushed her feelings aside, thinking it was nothing more than resenting the younger girl for finding her way into the group - especially since it was so soon after loosing Kelsey. But even then, Emily knew that was no reason to hold a grudge against the girl. "Chris will come around," she said simply, and then a smile lit up her face. "Anyway," she said, instantly coming to life causing Wyatt to chuckle. "The first line in the book is, _it is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife_," Emily said simply, frowning when she saw Wyatt's look. "What?"

"You memorized the first line?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "I've _memorized_ the entire _book_," she said proudly, causing Wyatt to roll his eyes. "It's a good book," she defended. "Now, why did the author use that line as the _first _line to the novel?"

"To introduce the fact that marriage is basically the main point of the novel," Wyatt said simply, laughing full heartedly when Emily clapped her hands together happily - all thoughts of the dilemma with his brother long gone.; little did he know that had been Emily's point in changing the subject.

"Okay, that would be correct. What was the importance of wealth and class in the novel?" Emily asked, seeing Wyatt's confused expression she sighed. "Wyatt, Wyatt," she scolded. "Okay, I'll give my opinion. In the novel, _everything _is about wealth," she said, seeing Wyatt open his mouth, she gave him a look. "Not until I'm done," she said simply, dancing on the inside, knowing full well this was going to become a debate - and that ad been her intention. "Ms. Bennett and her daughters, hell everyone only looks to marriage for wealth. What ever happened to love?" She asked, "and not to mention when Jane was in love with Mr. Bingley, everyone focused on his _money._ That's why I like Elizabeth for being able to see through all the shallowness," her face contorted as though she was disgusted by something. "I _hate _Darcy."

Wyatt smirked, "I think you underestimate Mr. Darcy. You misunderstood him completely," he said simply while he clicked his tongue in disapproval, causing Emily to lean back and raise an eyebrow. "He knows about her class and her wealth, and yet he falls in love with her," he defended. "How is _that _shallow?"

"But honestly, Wy! In the whole book its all about how he is an arrogant ass, and then he's all like "I love you" and Elizabeth _hates _him, and then later on she realizes she's in love with him," Emily disputed bitterly. "It's a delightful story, but it's so unrealistic! There is no way they would ever fall in love with each other; not in real life."

"Give the poor guy a break, it's a love story after all!" Wyatt defended, "and in the end they show up the wealth doesn't matter." He said, grabbing Emily's hand as she went to slap him again. Holding her hand in his grasp, Wyatt gave her hand a tug and smirked as Emily fell into his lap, "now, say I won."

"Never!" Emily declared.

"Well, it appears as thought you have sealed your own fate," Wyatt said, his eyes sparkling, "say I won, or I'll start tickling you," he said simply, knowing full well that Emily was seriously ticklish.

Emily's grin widened, "you wouldn't dare," she said smugly, seeing a mischievous flame alighted in his eyes, Emily chuckled wryly. "You wouldn't," she said, but the tone of her voice indicated that she wasn't as sure this time.

"Wouldn't I?" Wyatt said, as he quirked an amused eyebrow. Emily raised one right back at him, and without anymore notice, Wyatt began tickling her fiercely before she had a chance to flee. That was when the normally passive look that rested on Emily's feature evaporated as she began laughing as Wyatt tickled her so hard that tears sprang into her eyes, but her attempts to shield herself were pointless.

"WYATT!" She screamed, "don't Wy!" She shrieked, "stop!" She panted as she tried to the best of her ability to breathe, noticing Wyatt stopped, she laughed. "I give, I give," she said quickly, "you won, just stop." Wyatt's look instantly softened and he gave Emily an award winning smile.

"Told you I would win."

"My eyes are covered," a voice called and Emily and Wyatt turned to see Prue walking into the apartment with her eyes covered. "I don't want to see whatever is going on out there, so my eyes are covered," Prue stated. "I just came to get Chris, carry on!" She said, "ouch!" She hissed as she walked into a wall and fell back on her rear. Frowning, Prue opened her fingers slightly so she could see, "where did that wall come from!?" She complained, causing Emily and Wyatt to chuckle as they got up and walked into the apartment.

"It's not our fault that you're completely unobservant, Prue," Chris stated as he walked out, his book bag thrown over his shoulder as he offered his hand to Prue and pulled her to her feet. "Why did you walk into the wall anyway?"

"I had my eyes covered and I couldn't see it," Prue said simply in a 'duh' tone.

Chris raised an eyebrow and looked at her like she was insane, "and your eyes were covered, why?" He asked, frowning when he saw Prue grinning like a maniac. "Prue?"

"Because I had _no intention _of seeing what Emily and your brother were up to," Prue said simply, grabbing his hand and dragging Chris out of the apartment. "We're leaving," she called, "you can resume your previous activities."

"Prue we weren't," Emily paused when she heard the door slam, "doing anything," she finished as she looked at Wyatt. "Why do I have a not so good feeling about all of this?" She asked, frowning when she saw the calculating look on Wyatt's face.

Wyatt blinked, bringing himself out of his thoughts that were centered around his brother. Chris hadn't even acknowledged his presence in the room, meaning that his baby brother was still upset with him. Sighing, Wyatt ran his fingers through his hair. "Because it's Prue," he replied simply, heading into the kitchen.

Emily stared blankly at the door and nodded as Wyatt left the room, "yeah," she agreed, turning around and heading after Wyatt. She didn't know why Prue thought they were doing anything, they hadn't been. Besides, it wasn't like Wyatt thought of her like that. And she didn't think of Wyatt like that, did she?

* * *

Opening Credits.  
Theme : In the Shadows, The Rasmus

Starring:

Drew Fuller ... Chris Halliwell  
Wes Ramsey ... Wyatt Halliwell  
Jennifer Love Hewitt ... Prue Halliwell  
Channing Tatum ... Henry "Junior" Matthews  
Steven Strait ... Caleb Johnson  
Laura Ramsey ... Emily Simms

With :

Eliza Dushku ... Katy Halliwell  
Rachel Bilson ... Elizabeth Halliwell  
Amber Tamblyn ... Melinda Halliwell  
Jessica Origliasso ... Oriana Matthews  
Lisa Origliasso ... Callie Matthews

Featuring :  
Kate Voegele as Hazel Masters

The camera travels along the bridge and then slowly moves along the streets until we see Prue and Chris walking along a path, heading towards the University.

* * *

"So," Prue said as she and Chris slowly headed to the University, "first of all, why the hell couldn't you orb us?" She complained loudly - causing several people that they were passing to give them odd looks, but they quickly looked away when Prue gave then a look of steel. "What the hell are they starring at?" She demanded.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Well Prue, maybe if you weren't trying to _expose _us," he hissed, causing Prue to wince as she realised what she had just said. "People wouldn't look at us like, you know, freaks." He said sarcastically as he continued walking, "and exposure is the reason we didn't orb," he said in a stage whisper.

Prue frowned, "someone is grumpy," she said quietly as they continue walking. Sighing, she looked at Chris from the corner of her eyes, "so, what happened?" She asked quietly, seeing Chris look intently at the ground, she nodded. "So, who was the fight with? Wyatt? Mother dearest? Daddy?" Seeing no response, she raised an eyebrow. "A certain hazel eyed half-elf?"

Chris stopped dead in his tracks, "it was Wyatt," he admitted as he began walking again and Prue had to take extra fast steps to keep up with Chris' fast pace. Damn longer legs. "And it was about Hazel," he said, causing Prue to stop and tilt her head.

"It was _about _Hazel?" She asked, jogging to catch up with him, "what do you mean it was _about_ Hazel?" She asked as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a pair of thin gloves, she knew she was in San Francisco and they really didn't get seasons, but it was cold. Call her a wimp, but she carried a scarf, hat and mittens everywhere with her. With what they went through, God only knew when she was going to be shimmered somewhere she needed them. "Why dear cousin were you fighting about Hazel?"

"Wyatt doesn't trust her," came the short response.

Prue nodded, "and you do," she commented, it didn't require an answer, so Chris didn't offer one, but regardless Prue nodded to herself. "So, love struck cousin," she teased, ignoring the glare Chris was giving her. "Have you talked to her since you kissed her at the club?" She asked.

Chris froze and gripped Prue's arm, "how did you know about that?" He demanded, causing Prue to smirk as she pulled her arm from his grasp. "Prue," he warned as she walked on, "how did you know?"

Prue shrugged, "I didn't," she admitted, "it was just a theory I had to explain the feelings I've been picking up from you," hearing Chris' mouth drop, she rolled her eyes and looked at him. "You're going to catch flies," she said simply as Chris slowly closed his mouth. "And Chris, I'm an _empath_ and part _Cupid_," she said simply. "Don't look so surprised."

Chris nodded as they walked into the quad of the University, "okay," he said, but looking ahead he saw Hazel sitting down on a picnic table reading a book, and he paused, causing Prue to follow his gaze and her eyes filled with understanding when she say what, rather _who _they were looking at.

"Do you want me to talk to her for you?" She asked, sniffing slightly and Chris looked at her and frowned when he seen the tears building up in her eyes - tears Prue was trying to get rid of discretely.

"Prue, are you going to cry?" He asked, his voice somewhere between amusement and concern. Normally Prue got like this during that time of month, but that was it. Lately it seemed as though it was happening more frequently. Seeing her shake her head, Chris put a hand on her back and frowned, "Prue, are you okay?" He asked.

Prue nodded, "yeah," she managed to choke out, as she looked at Chris with glossy eyes. "You need to talk to her," she hissed, seeing Chris' frown she elaborated. "She's hurt," she said, smacking Chris' arm. "And I have a feeling with the fact that you've been _ignoring _her for the past _week_," she exclaimed, "has something to with it. I can only put up with so many people being blind to their feelings at a time," Prue pointed out, "and that spot is officially taken over by Emily and Wyatt, go talk to her!"

Chris' eyes once again drifted to Hazel and he frowned as he watched her from the other side of the quad, and then a thought hit him as he looked back at Prue. "Wait, you can sense her emotions from _here_?" He asked, seeing Prue nod, his frown deepened. "Since when does your empathy get a reading from this far?" He asked, had her powers evolved and she forget to mention it?

Prue rolled her eyes as she reached into her purse and grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes, "since her emotions are that strong and I can pick up on them from here," she said simply. Pushing Chris' shoulder, she sniffed. "Now I have to go fix my make-up, but Chris, go talk to her." She encouraged.

"But she's probably pissed at me," Chris pointed out.

Prue rolled her eyes, "of course she's pissed at you, Chris!" Prue snapped causing Chris to roll his eyes, "but she's also hurt. And the longer you avoid her, the longer you put this talk off, the more pissed and the more hurt she's going to get." Prue pointed out, "so, would you rather face the music now, or later?" She asked.

"But-"

"No Halliwell," Prue said, "whatever is going on, it's not my place, but at least talk to her." Prue told him, "I know you, and you wouldn't have kissed her if you didn't at least_ care _about her, and the fact that you're ignoring her, it's _hurting _her. So, do you really want to _hurt _someone you _care _about, Chris?" Prue asked.

Chris looked over to Hazel again and sighed, "you play a dirty game Miss Halliwell," he said simply, smiling at Hazel as she began looking into the distance. "And I do care," he said, "but I don't want to hurt her."

"Well that's what you're doing."

Chris sighed, "but talking to her, it might hurt her more." He stated, but he got no reply. "Prue?" He asked, looking to where his cousin was, Chris frowned when he saw that Prue was gone. "Prue?" He hissed, but looking to his right he saw Prue's form slowly walking away from him, causing him to sigh. Then he looked at Hazel, "time to face the music I guess," he said as he readjusted his book bag and headed over to Hazel.

Walking towards the half-elf Chris felt the tension was slowly building. He didn't know what to say to Hazel. 'Hello, sorry I've been avoiding you, want to talk?' Somehow that didn't seem like it would work but he couldn't tell her the truth either. Saying you have memories from another timeline where you fiancée looked identical to Hazel didn't exactly roll off the tongue either.

It was then time to face the music.

Reaching her, he cleared his throat, only to frown when Hazel didn't look up at him. "Hazel?"

"Well, look who finally rediscovered his voice box," Hazel snipped, causing Chris to wince - especially when she didn't look up to meet his eyes. "You've been ignoring me for a week, so why exactly should I talk to you?" She asked, finally abandoning her book and looking up at Chris with a steel glaze.

"I wanted to apologize," Chris said simply, causing Hazel to look at him cautiously, "there's no excuse for the way I've been acting, and I'm sorry," Chris said simply.

Hazel nodded, "you were out of line," she agreed. "And I don't want an apology," she stated as she gathered up her books and stuffed them into her oversized purse. Seeing Chris' confused expression she climbed up from where she was sitting and jumped off the picnic table, "stop looking at me like that, I don't want an apology," she said as she began walking away.

"You don't," Chris commented as he followed her, seeing her shake her head, Chris frowned. "Then what's wrong?" He asked, seeing Hazel turn around and look at him with a withering look, "what?" He asked, seeing Hazel throw her hands up in frustration and stalk away, Chris easily caught up with her. "If you don't want an apology, then what do you want?" He asked, he wasn't used to people like Hazel. The women in his family - except Callie - were all direct, and even Callie didn't act like this, she just turned her situations into hypothetical questions.

"What do I want?" Hazel hissed, looking at Chris helplessly as she tried to get her point across. "I want to know why!" She said simply, this statement caused Chris to frown. "No, I _need_ to know why, _you kissed me_, and damn it!" She said, walking away from him a little bit before walking back over to him, "and then you orbed away before we could even talk about anything!" She hissed, "and I figured you needed some time, I was fine with that. But you've been avoiding me for a _week_, Chris!" She exclaimed, "and for the very least I deserve to know why, please Chris, just … just tell me why you've been avoiding me!"

Chris sighed. "Truth?" Hazel nodded as she crossed her arms. "The truth is," he said slowly, but a part of his mind told him he couldn't tell her. "The truth is, I can't tell you," he said simply. Seeing her look he rushed to explain, "I would if I could, but this secret doesn't just effect me," he said. "It's my family, too."

"So now you can't trust me?!" Hazel demanded as she went to stalk away.

"No, no, no" Chris said as he shook his head and side-stepped around her and stopped in front of her. "That's not it," He said simply. "I want to tell you, God, you don't know how much I want to tell you, but I just can't."

Hazel stared into his eyes and rolled her own. "Chris, I don't know what else you could be keeping from me," she admitted. "I know about the prophecy, I was there last week," she said looking into his Jade eyes. "I know who your family is. I know about the Charmed Ones and the Twice Blessed, hell I was there when the Source attacked!" She hissed, not caring if people were whispering as they walked past her and Chris. "I don't understand what else you have to hide, and I don't know why you feel like you can't trust me!"

"I do trust you," Chris said quickly, a little to quickly for Hazel. He sighed, "I do trust you," he repeated, a little more gently. "I just can't tell you," he said, and then he looked into her eyes again and found himself melting in them. "I just can't, I'm sorry."

Hazel steeled her gaze once more, "no, I am." She said, causing Chris to look at her. "I'm sorry for thinking that you were different from every other guy," she hissed as she walked away, causing Chris to frown. He couldn't tell her the truth, but at the same time, he didn't want to push her away - which was what he was doing. So what was he supposed to do, tell her the truth, or risk loosing her? And not necessarily in a romantic sense, but as a friend. How could he risk that?

Sighing, Chris readjusted the bag on his shoulder and shook his head and turned and headed in the direction his first class - unaware he was being watched.

* * *

Underworld.

Smirking as the younger Halliwell brother walked away from Miss Masters, the Source smirked. If this girl truly was the seventh member, then things were already looking up for him. Hazel _loathed _Chris at the moment, and Wyatt didn't trust Hazel - a sure brew for disaster, bringing the Source into high spirits once again. "You can come in," he said simply, rolling his eyes as he heard someone orb in. "It is terribly rude to hover," The Source pointed out as he looked back and saw that the dark lighter had his head bowed. "You made a wise choice in banning together," the Source commented. "I would have been rather upset if I had lost such wonderful talent, so consider this your chance to prove your loyalty." The Source said gruffly, a smirk on his face. "Do not let me down."

"Of course not my Liege." With that, the dark lighter orbed out .

**Author's Note : **So, should Chris tell Hazel about why he's been avoiding her? And there we go, story seven. Personally I like the Wyatt and Emily scene, especially when Prue walked in - it reminded me a little of Phoebe, and since she's her daughter, I figured they should be a little alike, right? **Please Review**


	2. The Leads I Will Give You

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **So, I have up to chapter four written, I wrote my last exam today and I had no school this afternoon, so the time I would usually spend studying for exams or in school, I decided I would put it to good use and write some of this series, and I wrote two chapters, and one is this length, and the other is a little bit shorted, but hey, couldn't help it. I think the fifth story will be longer again though, no clue though. So, I think I'm doing a good job when it comes to writing the past few stories, I get them written -quickly for the most part- and I still have a life :) YAY!

**1x07 : Blood Is Thicker Than Good.**

**Summary : **A family that slays together,stays Henry Jr gets a new charge,she needs to be constantly saved;Henry believes there is something off but he doesn't listen to his instincts though and now his life hangs in the he be saved?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Two : The Leads I Will Give You

Henry Jr sighed as he materialized into an alley where he heard his charge calling for him. Allison was a blonde haired witch with the power of empathy who had an attitude, but that attitude was only when it came to people. Demons scared the hell out of her, and Henry could understand why. "Hey!" He called when he saw a male and female demon pinning his charge down. Why was it demons insisted on terrorizing witches? Allison Meyer especially didn't deserve to be a victim of heartless demons, all she ever did was live her life from day to day and try to avoid any rumours that she wasn't 'normal.'

"Oh, Henry!" Allison cheered in relief when she saw her white lighter to the side of her vision. "Thank God," she breathed in relief when she looked at the demons who wre growling at her, and looking at her as if she were something to eat. Something that really didn't sit well in her stomach, sure she had showered that morning so she was pretty sure she emslled good, but that didn't mean she wanted to be a demon's snack. "Get me out of here!" She pleaded as she looked at the demons in front of her; she didn't know what she had done to piss the demons off, but they were pissed at her. Either that or they were hungry.

Henry Jr nodded. "Back the hell away from her before I send you back to the wasteland for good!" He threatened as he glared hatefully at the demons. All week since he had been Allison's white lighter it appeared as though it was one attack after another, and honestly that scared Henry. He had never seen someone get attacked by demons so much, at least no one that was outside his family or friends. So that was when he threatened the demon, which got the demons' attention. Almost instantly, the demons whirled around and hissed at Henry Jr, the woman walking slightly in front of the male, causing Henry to smirk. "Well I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship," he taunted.

"Henry," Allison called out a little urgently as she frowned as the demons began walking away from her and towards him. She didn't want him to get hurt, she never wanted that. Why couldn't he just grab her and orb them out of here? She didn't want to be the reason that Henry Jr got hurt, she really didn't. She understood, however, that sometimes it couldn't be stopped.

"I'll be there in a second, Allison," Henry Jr promised as he watched the demons. "Just stay there," he advised as his eyes traveled over to the young woman who was leaned up against the brick wall before he smirked at the demons that seemed to be still pissed at his taunt. "What's wrong, dude?" he asked meeting the male demon's eyes, "Did I strike a nerve? I mean, hey if you're the woman's bitch I'm not going to judge."

Both demons hissed.

"Or are you just scared of me?" Henry Jr continued as the demons readied energy balls that were bight purple, ones that he had seen before. When the Source had first come to power a lot of demons had had those very energy balls, was it related to the Source? Was he giving the demons loyal to him power boasts? Thinking of the Source, Henry had to admit that he wouldn't put it past the Source. The Source definitly was desperate enough to win that he would do whatever it took to give his side the upper hand. Even if that meant giving his minions and followers steroids. Not something he was all that fond of; some demons were powerful enough as it was. There was no need for them to be given a boast.

"You should learn to mind your own business, white lighter," the female demon hissed as she hurled an energy ball at Henry, which was followed by the male's. "If not you could hurt," she said sweetly as Henry almost failed to orb out in time to avoid the energy balls. Seeing the white lighter disappear she turned to the male and narrowed her eyes, "that's your fault!" She snapped, "you should have hit him when you had the chance."

"Your energy ball didn't hit him either," the male snapped.

"Where'd he go?" The female demon demanded as she allowed her eyes to scan for the white lighter who was sure to come back. His charge was still here, she thought as she looked over to the young woman who was cowering away from them with a concerned look on her face. No doubt she was afraid her white lighter had abandonned her. Shrugging, she smirked at the witch. "Well it appears he had more pressing issue," she sneered. "He doesn't have enough time to be bothered by you."

That was when Henry Jr reappeared by Allison and winked at her when he saw her face of concern, "you weren't worried, were you?" He questioned when he saw the look of shock on her face. Allison hadn't really thought that he would leave her here alone, did she? Surely after the past week she had at least learned to trust him. That was as far as Henry Jr could think the issue when the demons began attacking again. Seeing more energy balls fly his way, Henry Jr sighed and smiled apologetically at Allison. "One second," he said as he looked back at the demons. "Energy balls!" He shouted, extending his hands to deflect them back at the demons.

Seeing the demons blow up, Henry Jr smiled and walked over to Allison and held her hand, "are you okay?" He asked as he pulled her to her feet. "You seem a little shaken up," he commented when he saw the wide eyes that were present on Allison's face. Looking at her, Henry Jr brought up his hand to lift her chin up to the right gently when he noticed some blood. "Let me take care of that," he murmured as he placed his free hand above Allison's face and allowed the golden glow to emit from his hands and heal the wound on her face.

"I'm fine Henry," Allison assured, but the look of pure shock on her face and scared tone in her voice said she was anything _but _fine. Swallowing she looked up when she heard the sound of shimmering, backing up she frowned when Henry Jr gripped her hands as more demons appeared. This really was over kill. She had to talk to someone about this.

"Let's get you out of here," Henry Jr said as he orbed them out.

* * *

Emily squinted her eyes slightly as sunlight suddenly spilled into her room, but she didn't wake. She had walked to debate class with Wyatt and then afterward she had returned back to her apartment so she could have a nap. So ignoring the light and feeling that she should wake up, the young psychic rolled over on her other side so she was facing away from the offending light. She didn't want to wake up, that was her only thought when she sighed in content as she snuggled down in her sheets as a warm feeling of comfort washed across her. The feeling, however, did not last long.

A few seconds later Emily felt a sharp shove on her back that woke her from her sleep, only to cause her to groan when she rolled over once more in her bed to glare at the offending person, only to frown when she realised it was Prue who was currently jumping on her bed. Apparently the half cupid had leap-frogged over her before taking to jumping on her bed. "Prue," she groaned as she untangled herself from her sheets and sat up, all the while sending a withering glare at the half cupid. "I love you, but seriously, Prue, was there any need? I know you're younger than me, meaning your a bit more immature, but jumping on my bed is _more than a little _immature."

"Oh, get over it," Prue said cheerfully as she jumped up one more time, only to cross her legs while she was up in the air, and then with a bounce she landed on Emily's bed sitting down. "You know you love me," she pointed out as she smiled at the psychic that was currently glaring at her. "You just admitted it. So, you seemed to be full of life earlier when you were over at Wyatt's and you were up. That was really early then, and now it's early afternoon, so why are you sleeping? I know you're older than me and can't stay up as late as us young people, but this is sad. My Uncle Leo wouldn't even be asleep now, and he was born in the 1920s."

"I was asleep because I was tired," Emily snapped as she rolled her eyes at Prue. Honestly, was a few minutes of peace and quiet to much to ask for? All she wanted was to sleep so she could be back at full energy. "And since my classes for the day was over, I decided to go to sleep, but someone so rudely decided to come in and jump on my bed and wake me up. Can't I get at least two hours of sleep first? Then I promise you can come in and jump on my bed all you want. I wont stop you. So, please can I sleep?" Emily questioned as she tried to cover her head up with the sheets again.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Nope because your awesome friend that you love, who is me by the way," she said happily when she pulled the sheets off a still fully dressed Emily, who snorted at the idea of Prue being her awesome friend. "Is going to save you from yourself, so get out of bed." She ordered as she slapped Emily's ass to get her moving, so when Emily rolled out of bed with a dramatic sigh, Prue smiled. "So Em, I need to talk to you." She said seriously, all proof of her amusment and fun gone as she looked at the psychic.

Emily frowned and turned around to look at Prue while she tried straightening out her hair, "About what?" She questioned as she grabbed her brush off her dresser and began attacking her head so she could get the tangles out of her hair.

"Well, first of all, remember when we went shopping the other day and we saw that guy and I began joking that you two would be cute together and you snapped at me," Prue began as she shook her head at the thought of Emily snapping at her when she tried pointing out a hot guy to her. Which to Prue was only more proof to her that Emioly was in love with Wyatt, and it was to the point Emily refused to look at another man. "Which I can't believe you did by the way." She added, "I mean it was obvious he was into you."

"Prue!" Emily warned as she turned around and looked into her mirror before fixing her shirt and pulling up her jeans slightly as she met Prue's eyes in her mirror. "Please don't start this again." She begged while she remembered the shopping trip Prue was referring too. Sure, the guy had been good looking, but the moment she saw him she had had a flashbck to the last guy she had dated. One that had the same green eyes as the man Prue had pointed out to her. She kew Prue didn't deserve her biterness and she certainly didn't deserve to be snapped at. But Emily couldn't help it. She had hated high school, she didn't know why, but she had. "I'm not ready to date."

"Emily," Prue whined, she had known Emily would be reluctant, but she had a plan in the process here! Couldn't the woman help her out a little? I mean, she was trying to push Emily and Wyatt together by making them realise their feelings for each other. Even if they only admitted it to themselves, that would help. "Come on, I know you've dated some jerks in the past, but I think it's time you go on a date," she said forcefully. "And I _will not _rest until you see reason, so please don't fight with me on this?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I think it's sweet that you're trying to look out for me and I understand that you're a cupid and want everyone to have love in their life, but I don't want to deal with dating at the moment. I mean, there is the whole getting to know the person, opening yourself up, and-" Emily paused. "And I'm not giving in. Besides, I haven't found any guys that interest me. None of them are into the same things I am."

_Yes, you have! But you're to blind to see it,_ Prue's mind shouted, but she was sure to keep that thought from Emily. "Emily, I know you haven't met anyone recently that you like," she said, and it was true. No one would interest Emily, not when she was in love with Wyatt. Because Emily _was _in love with Wyatt, whether she saw it or not. "But I think it's time you try and get back in the dating game, I mean you'll be twenty-five in a few months, don't you think it's time you start looking for love? Or at least put yourself out there; get some exposure to the whole scene before you decide you're ready to find that special somebody." _Even though you have already found him._

Emily frowned as she sat down on the bed and frowned at the mirror, "It has been a while, hasn't it?" She questioned when Prue nodded. Emily sighed when she thought back to the last date she had had, then Kelsey's words came back to her. She was supposed to be fighting the big bad fight and living life; she had promised Kelsey she would. Now she was refusing to go on a date? She sighed once more, the past few weeks Prue had been getting more and more persistant in getting everyone hooked up. Apparently, in Prue's eyes no one should be alone over the Holidays. "I swear to God, when I find out who your boy toy is, I'm killing him."

Prue's eyes widened, "what the hell are you talking about?" She had thought that she and Caleb had been doing a good job hiding that they were together! Well, they had because Emily didn't know it was Caleb, but apparently Emily could tell that she was head over heels. Did the others notice? Because if they did, that meant her and Caleb's life was about to get a lot more difficult. Especially if Wyatt learned that someone managed to capture her heart.

"Well in the past few weeks you've been in a _wonderful _mood," Emily pointed out as if it were the most obvious answer in the towle. "One that I've only seen when you've met a guy that has caught your attention. And now it seems as though you're lovesick and in a fantastic mood constantly."

"And this is bad?"

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed, "Because ever since you've made this development in your love life, whatever the development is, you've been dead set on meddling in everyone else's love life!" Emily pointed out, and it was true. It seemed as though Prue thought since she had found someone that held her attention for more than one date she had t begin hooking up everyone else. The only problem was that it was getting annoying. "Meaning when I find out who this guy is, he's dead."

_You just try to kill Caleb, _Prue thought bitterly. "So? I just think that it is time you get out there, I mean, even Chris has found a person that has managed to catch his attention. Sure, they're not getting along at the moment because they have to sort everything out, but at least he's found someone he has chemistry with." _And they'll have more than chemistry now that I've convinced Chris to talk to Hazel, _Prue thought happily. _Now I just have to sort out you and Wyatt, and maybe Henry Jr if I have time. _

"Yes, I agree it's nice to have someone you have chemistry with, but you have to be careful," Emily cautioned. "If not you'll get hurt."

"Yes, but if you don't put yourself out there when you meet Mr. Right you could just brush him off," Prue pointed out. "Besides, what is love without a few heartbreaks along the way?" She asked, "It just makes you appreciate love when it comes along. Sadly, if you don't put yourself out there then you wont be there when the right one comes along and you could miss out on love."

"I guess so."

"So you agree with me?" Prue questioned with a huge smirk on her face. She could get used to this whole acting out on her cupid side, especially if things kept going this good. It was only a matter of time before she got through to Wyatt and Emily, and if she could get Emily convinced that it was at least time to start dating again, it would be great! She would be that much closer to writing the new story of the 'Emily and Wyatt Lovestory' and it would be a bestseller. She could see it now. "You agree that it's time you start dating again?"

"I agree that it's for me to move on and allow myself to be open _if _someone comes along," Emily explained before Prue got the wrong idea and started trying to hook her up with someone. She knew how Prue's mind worked, the younger half-witch believed that everyone needed something, whether they were independant or not. Prue was also the type that believed that no one should be alone for the holidays, it was terrible. "But whether I date depends on if I meet someone or someone asks me out."

"But you agree that it's time for you to get out there?"

"Prudence," Emily said with a small smile forming on her lips as she rolled her eyes. "Don't push it," she warned, she had seen what happened when Prue was determined to find someone love, and it usually meant a lot of dates. Something she wasn't interested it. "It wont get you anywhere. I have already said that if I meet someone I will give it a try, but don't push. I understand though, you're part cupid and you have met someone that you like, and you just want everyone else to have that feeling. I can't say I blame you, but let up a little."

Prue pouted, "Fine I'll let up." _For a few minutes. _

"Anyway, tell me about your new guy," Emily said walking over and sitting on her bed, looking at Prue exppectantly as a smile lit up her face. Having overprotective cousins like Henry, Wyatt and Chris, Prue rarely talked about her love life when they were around, instead she usually confided in her sisters of Emily, a habit that began in High School. "What the hell has you in such a good mood?" She asked, kinking up an eyebrow as Prue blushed. Emily Simms was not one for gossip, but she wasn't against it when it was something like this."Do I know him?"

_Yes you do, _Prue's mind screamed as she looked at the psychis with a sneaky grin, but seeing Emily's look she wanted nothing more than to confide in her, but she and Caleb had agreed. They weren't ready for people to know, it was their secret, their life outside of the prophecy and the 'seven.' It was something that was all theirs, and no one could ruin it, not if they didn't know."Do you honestly think I'd tell you who it is?"

"Uh," Emily said slowly, a sarcastic tone underlaying her voice as she looked at Emily with wide eyes before nodding. "Yes!"

"Too bad!" Prue cheered, "and about me not meddling," Prue said slowly, cringing when she saw Emily's smile instantly fall, she knew this wasn't going to go over well. She really should have made out her will before she had come over here, or at least brough back up because what she was about to tell Emily was surely going to cause the psychic to bestow her anger upon the half-cupid. "It's a bit too late for that," she said sheepishly, causing Emily's eyes to go wide.

"Prue," Emily growled, "What the hell did you do?"

* * *

Materializing in her house, Allison sighed in relief when the ground was steady in under her. Smiling at Henry, she felt herself blush. "Thank-you," she said honestly, as she headed into the kitchen, Henry Jr following her. Sensing Henry's confusion, Allison felt herself roll her eyes at his cluelessness. Were all guys so blind, or was it only her white lighter? "You saved my life."

Henry Jr shrugged when he watched her walk over to the fridge, "I'm your white lighter," he pointed out as Allison headed over to the cupboard and took down two glasses and filled them up with red juice, something that he figured was either Kool Aid or Fruit Punch. "It's my job to watch out for you, think of me as your little guardian angel that never goes away. Besides, it was nothing," he assured. "I'm happy to help."

"It was my _life_," Allison argued as she placed a cup in front of Henry Jr and sat opposite of him when she watched him chug half of the juice. "It might not mean much too many people," she said simply as Henry Jr placed his cup on the counter. "But it means a lot to me," she said honestly. "So thank you."

Henry Jr smiled at her, "don't worry about it," he said simply. "So, I don't mean to push you," he said honestly as he looked into her eyes and smiled gently at her. "But do you know why those demons were after you?" Allison shook her head, and Henry Jr frowned. So that mean that the demons didn't have a vendetta against Allison, but she couldn't have been just picked at random. The way it was going Henry almost thought the Underworld had a hit out on her. Something that was a possiblity, there were enough bounty hunters out there. "Okay, have you seen them before?"

"No," Allison said, a little frustration in her voice as she shook her head. "That's the thing that's bothering me, I don't remember coming across them before, so I don't know why they attacked me! I was just walking home and there they were," she exclaimed before a confused expression appeared on her face as she looked up at henry with a confused face. "And I didn't even know demons with purple energy balls existed!" She said slowly as she searched her thoughts.

Henry Jr nodded, "yeah they've been popping up recently."

Allison nodded as she sighed, "and I know they find me as a threat because I can't do a whole lot against them," she reasoned. "And if they were attacking me just to get some fun out of it, demons like that usually like someone who can fight back. They like the thrill of the fight, the adrenaline running through their veins, and it's not like I could defend myself, I mean I only have empathy." She pointed out as Henry Jr raised an eyebrow at her, "it's not an offensive power."

Henry Jr shook her head, "my cousin has that power," he said simply, "and believe when I say I've seen her kick demon ass with that power. I'm sure when you learn to control it you may be able to use it you defend yourself." He smiled, "until then you should carry potions around with you." He said as he handed a potion to Allison. "This is the most powerful I have," he said, "and you can always call me."

"Thank You."

"You've said that."

"I'm saying it again."

Henry Jr smirked, "and Allison," he said slowly. "About your life not meaning a lot to many people, don't sell yourself short." He advised, "_Never _sell yourself short. I'm sure you mean something to someone," he pointed out. "I mean, you have to younger brothers and your parents, I'm sure they love you. And you have me as your white lighter," he pointed out. "I've known you for almost a week now, and I can say I know you better than some of the other charges I've had."

"That's because I get attacked a lot."

Henry Jr smirked, "that's true," he agreed. "I don't think I've ever had a charge that gets attacked as much as you," he mused. "But as I was saying, I care about you," he said with a small smile on his face before he finished off his juice. "Well I-" Henry Jr froze when he heard jingling in his head. "-have to go," he finished as he frowned slightly.

Allison rolled her eyes and smiled, "hey you can go," she encouraged. "I'm not under attack at the moment," she pointed out, "and I can call you if I need you, you have more pressing matters to deal with. I'll be fine." She promised, "When the next lot of demons show up I'll call you, because I've done that enough in the past few days. I know how to."

Henry Jr nodded and sighed, "Bye."

Allison watched as he dissolved into a shower of blue and white orbs, a part of her felt bad now that he was gone. Sighing, she walked over to the sink and rinsed out his cup before walking over and chugging her own glass. "Hi daddy," she said as she felt his presence behind her.

Her father smirked as he walked into the kictchen and shook his head at his eldest child. "There's no sneaking up on you anymore."

Allison smirked and turned around, "not anymore," she agreed. "I learned from the best," she said as she walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek before wrapping her arms around his waist, smiling when her father kissed her head gently and held her in his arms. "So, how was your day at work this morning, daddy?" She asked as she looked up and him with curious eyes.

"Fine, is it done?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Chris forced him to relax as he sat in History once again, but his eyes kept straying to the door. The first two classes he had attended had been pointless; he had not been able to pay attention. Stupid, witch, he thought as Hazel popped into his mind. She was far to irritating for her own good; honestly, Chris could not remember anyone else that had ever been able to get under his skin like this.

At least, no one in _this _timeline.

He had tried to calm his nerves, but the saying _fight or flight _kept popping in his head, and it was taking everything in him for him to _not _orb out of the room. After all, exposure was not a good idea. Okay, they had all been exposed before, but cleaning up after it was a hassle, but the other problem was Chris _wanted _to make up with Hazel. She had done nothing to deserve this, and all she wanted was the one thing he couldn't give her. She wanted the truth, or at least a reason as to why he was avoiding her. It was for the best, for both him and her if he kept his distance. He wasn't the man he had been, he knew that. Upon receiving his memories he changed, he had become a little -okay, _a lot more _- paranoid, but he was confused. Moreover, it was best for him not to get close to someone until everything was sorted out in his head. Fewer casualties that way. At least, that was what he was trying to convince himself.

Chris sighed as he tried to focus on the wall in front of him, he wanted to make things up with Hazel, and he didn't like the feeling that they were a bomb waiting to go off. He just couldn't, the sooner Hazel understood that hanging out with them - being around _him -_was dangerous, the better off she would be. Hazel needed to comprehend that he just wasn't safe to be around, especially not now, not when he saw his other-life fiancée when he looked at her. There was no way for them to have _any _kind of relationship while he was like that.

_You're just scared Bianca is out there waiting for you, _his mind yelled at him, causing Chris to wince as he closed his eyes. He was getting too involved in that life, it hadn't happened this time around, so it shouldn't matter. Nevertheless, the lines 'maybe we'll be here again' kept running through his mind, and it made him feel as guilty as hell that he wasn't looking for her. Another part of his mind, however, kept telling him that if he and Bianca were meant to be together, they would find each other again. However, he wasn't looking for her, so how would he meet her again? Or maybe because they had changed the future, because they had destroyed the Resistance, their lives were no longer meant to cross.

He had a good life here in this time, but he was getting caught up in his … other life, and that was not good. That was far from good, the furthest thing from good. And it needed to stop, he placed her head in his hands, this was terrible. He had promised his father twenty-three years ago that he would start with a clean slate, but he couldn't Chris growled in frustration, these memories were supposed to _help _him, not make things more complicated. His destiny was to protect his brother from people - if you could call them that - like Vicus and Gideon, people who were either intentionally or unintentionally ended up turning his brother evil. Hearing someone pull a chair out next to him, Chris looked over and smiled slightly when he saw Hazel arranging her stuff on the table before sitting down. As far from him as she could manage while they were sitting at the table, but still they were in the same vicinity. Definitely an improvement. "Hey," he greeted, a tight smile on his face as he held his breath, waiting to see if she would respond.

Looking as she was debating whether of not to respond, Hazel steeled her gaze and stared ahead for a few moments before she let out a short breath. "Hey," she said back to him, never meeting his eyes. "Now, if the look on your face is a sign that you're not going to give me a reason for your evasion the past week, I'm not sure I want to talk to you." She stated stubbornly, lifting her chin slightly, a defiant look on her face. One that brought a small smile to Chris' face.

Chris sighed, "I'm not exactly sure I can give you an explanation," he admitted, wincing as he expected her to get up and storm away to find another seat, but she didn't leave. Hazel just narrowed her eyes as bit more and nodded slowly, while Chris searched for the words to say. Just _sitting _with Hazel made Chris like he was betraying Bianca, someone who didn't even know him - not in this time. But by being here, it felt like he was betraying her memory, at least _his _memory of her, however for some reason Chris didn't like the idea of not being in Hazel's life - at least as a friend. "I wish I could."

"You can," Hazel bit out, turning to face him for the first time. Seeing Chris open his mouth she shook her head, "no. No, don't you say you can't, because you _can, _but for whatever your reason you _wont. _So don't lie to me, don't tell me you can't." She huffed as she looked towards the board. "I deserve at least that from you."

Chris sighed after a few seconds, "I know you do," he said simply, and it was true. She did deserve that. Was it right? Was it right to keep this from her when it was influencing her too? He was doing this to protect her, but she didn't know that, and to Chris that really didn't seem fair. _Let her make her own choice. _Chris scowled at the thought that appeared in his head. Damn conscience.

"Chris.." Chris looked over to Hazel and frowned when he looked into her eyes. They held no hate, no anger - okay, maybe there was some anger in there. Fine! A lot of anger, but the most dominating feeling lurking under there was concern, or at least that was what it looked like to Chris. But he couldn't read her emotions, he didn't know her well enough for that. _Now, whose fault is that? _"If you know I deserve that, then why wont you tell me?" She asked, ignoring how the professor had begun the lecture. "I'm not going to write you off as a crazy."

_That's because you don't know what I'm going to say,_ Chris thought.

"Hazel," Chris breathed out as his hand began writing notes along the page as he partially listened to the professor's explanation of the witches powers that were known to man; not something he particularly needed to take notes on. It was better to put on the act though, these people didn't know who or what he was. Everyone except Hazel of course. "I know you wouldn't think I'm crazy," he lied, and he felt that Hazel knew he was lying. "But I don't want to get you involved in this, not because I don't trust you, because I do." He commented as he remembered the fight he had had with his brother over her. "The reason though, I just can't justify dumping it on you."

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Okay, I realise the first time we met you saved my life," she hissed so no one else would hear her. "And I've thanked you for that, but it is time you get the idea of me being a damsel in distress out of your head. I'm a big girl and I'm a witch too," she pointed out. "You're not the only one who has seen bad things, I've seen a lot of it too. Sure, a lot of it scared the holy hell out of me, but it made me stronger. Whatever your secret is, I can take it. You just have to meet me half way and confide in me, Chris, because believe it or not, I actually care about you."

"Even though I've avoided you for a week?"

"Would I be giving you the chance to redeem yourself if I didn't?"

Chris sighed, "I wish it were that simple," he admitted. He would love to confide in Hazel, someone magical. His Grandpa was a big help, but Victor didn't understand the magical world in which his grandchildren lived in. Hazel understood magic though, not the other timeline in which Chris had lived, but she understood magic. She knew how it worked in mysterious ways. Plus, telling her meant he didn't have to burden anymore of his family, at the same time though, Chris couldn't justify loading all of that knowledge and issues on Hazel.

"It is that simple."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is, you just have yourself convinced it isn't, and now you're too stubborn to admit it that it is _that _simple." Seeing Chris wasn't going to give in, Hazel sighed. "Come on, give me clues. I wont force you to tell me, you're your own person. But at least give me something to go on."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's too complicated."

"Try me, just give me a lead to follow." Chris wasn't listening to her now, and with that Hazel felt anger flare up inside her. "God it's like talking to a brick wall!" She hissed, of course leave it to her to try and be friends with a guy who was stubborn and covered from his head to his toes in issues!

"You don't have much right to talk," Chris commented from where he was sat starring to the front of the room. "You're too stubborn for your own good, I told you to let it go." He pointed out as he looked over at her, only to frown when he noticed that Hazel's natural red highlights seemed to be brighter red than normal. "Hazel?"

"Give me a minute," Hazel hissed through clenched teeth as she squinted her eyes together to fight off the anger she was feeling while she counted. Not to ten, ten normally worked but it appeared as though Chris had a way of getting un under her skin in a way no one else could. Not something she enjoyed. Taking a deep breath, Hazel closed her eyes and Chris was amazed to see her highlights slowly fade until they were their normal colour. "Sorry, you just seem to bring out the worst in me."

Chris frowned, "what the hell was that?"

"That was what happens when I let my anger get to me," Hazel whispered quietly. "My powers go bonkers until my red highlights are bright red, and then it eventually spreads to my whole head and then the real kicker comes, my entire body erupts into flames. Try explaining _that _to people."

Chris frowned, "So I'm pissing you off?"

Hazel rolled her eyes and turned her head so she could glare at Chris, "What do _you _think?" She asked, as she looked back down at her notebook. "Assuming you think at all," she grumbled.

Chris decided to ignore that comment and instead he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry," he admitted, and the only thing that annoyed Hazel more than the words was the fact that she knew he meant it. He really was sorry he couldn't tell her.

"Chris I already said I don't want an apology," Hazel said somewhat bitterly, causing Chris to wince. Seeing Chris wince, Hazel sighed, "look Chris, I understand that you don't think you can talk to me, and that is annoying me, but," she placed her hand on Chris', instantly sending a spark through his body as he realised that he was once again betraying Bianca. "You _can_ talk to me," Hazel continued. "I don't care what your secret is, I care about you. You don't have to send Prue in to talk on your behalf, I wont snap at you ... again."

_Prue? _It took all of Chris' energy not to growl aloud. _Damn it Prue! _He thought, didn't that girl know when to keep her nose out of other people's business? Of course not, she was a Halliwell. Hearing the bell ring, Chris watched as the other people began to leave before he let out a sigh. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry." He said as he gathered up his books, "What happened with Gideon is something I have to deal with one my own," he stated not realising he had let something slip. "And Hazel, for the record, I care about you too. That's the problem."

Hazel frowned as she watched Chris bolt to the door before she could say anything, that was when she frowned. "Who is Gideon?" She asked aloud as she gathered up her books and shoved them into her purse. She didn't know who he was, but something told her that whoever he was, he was the explanation to why Chris was avoiding her. She smiled softly, "Thanks Chris."

That had been the lead he gave her; whether it was intentional or not.

**Author's Note : **So, Prue's little mission has begun! Well, it started in the first chapter when she made the comment about Emily and Wyatt, which caused Emily to think about whether or not she liked Wyatt or not. What is her plan? Come on, think about it and tell me your idea! I have it planned out, but I'm curious what you think - and you never know, your idea might be used any way, if you want it to be. And Caleb will be back in the next chapter, I just realised there has been a certain lack of Caleb so far. That's depressing. So, Hazel knows the name Gideon; should she learn the truth? I mean, I think Chris needs a magical friend to confide in. **Please review.**


	3. A Little Vertigo Sometimes

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **Hey would you look at that, we're one third of the way through the story already, wow how time flies when you're writing stories. Aha, I've always been like this, apparently when I was younger (nine years old) I used to stay up in my room until all hours of the night and write stories, but now I write them about Charmed and post them! I still write my own stories, ones form my own imagination, but I love writing here. I get to have people, who don't know me, give their honest opinions, something that is a little bit more rewarding than asking my friends to read my stories. They tend to lie if they don't like the stories, all to spare my feelings, something that is pointless in my opinion. I like critisism, although I love compliments too, the only thing that really annoys me is when it says that someone has added my story to the favourites and I've never heard of them before. Seriously, is it _that _hard to give your opinion at least once?

**1x07 : Blood Is Thicker Than Good.**

**Summary : **A family that slays together,stays together. Henry Jr gets a new charge,she needs to be constantly saved. Henry believes there is something off about doesn't listen to his instincts though and now his life hangs in the he be saved?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Three : A Little Vertigo Sometimes

Henry Jr groaned in annoyance as he slowly walked over to his desk, fell into his chair, and let out a sigh as he rubbed his face, trying in vain to rid himself of his exhaustion. He didn't know what had possessed him to be a white lighter and a police officer, but he blamed it on his love of helping people. Most days he loved it, but ever since he had gotten his new charge he had been needing more and more excuses so he could go off and help her when she need it.

"HEY HENRY!"

"No - not right now," Henry Jr groaned as he heard someone calling out to him, he didn't know why but all of a sudden he was feeling under the weather. Sure, it could be one of those twenty-four hour things, but he had been feeling fine before he had helped Allison out, but he hadn't been hit with anything. Nothing that he remembered any way.

"Hey Henry, are you okay man?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Henry Jr muttered as he opened his eyes and looked up at his friend, but all he could see was shapes. Standing up, Henry reached out and tried his best to steady himself, as he looked around, trying in vain to get rid of the poundings in his head. If he didn't know better and he thought it was possible, Henry Jr would go as far as to say that there was a Jackhammer in his head trying to beat its way through his skull. Not the greatest feeling in the world. "I just need some air," he said, slowly heading to the door, swallowing as he braced himself on his desk for a moment before he took five shaky breaths and then let go of the desk, intending on getting the fresh air he had said he needed.

That feeling of vertigo didn't end though and Henry Jr shook his head to ward off the wave of dizziness that had washed over him, ignoring the cornered voice of his friends. "Henry, you really don't look good," someone to the left of him commented, "maybe you should sit down. I could get you something to drink," as stubborn as he was though, Henry Jr shook his head and continued to walk on, only to pause outside the door where he had to hold the wall for support. He waited for a few moments, waiting for the dizziness to end like it had before, but it didn't. To him it felt as though his legs were unable to hold his weight and suddenly he could no longer see shapes, instead all he could see were vague blurs of what he supposed was meant to be objects he should recognize, things he saw everyday.

The ground suddenly seemed a lot closer that it should have been too…

That was when he started swaying and heard someone call him name, that was when everything went black, and all Henry Jr could make out was the panicked voice of someone he knew, but couldn't place their voice. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

* * *

Prue smirked from where she was sat on her couch. "So," she said slowly, "how big of a bitch am I?" She asked as she twisted her head so she could look back and look at the half-manticore who had a big smile on his face but was refusing to answer her question. "You can tell me," Prue encouraged. "Come on, this is the only time I'm going to _let you _call _me _a _bitch_," she pointed out. "So don't pass up the opportunity. Don't hold back, I wont be mad."

Caleb frowned and looked down at Prue who he currently had his arms around, his hands resting on her stomach as they laid together on his couch. Sure, someone could walk or orb in the apartment and they would know about them, but Caleb didn't want to move. To him everything was so perfect right then in that moment that he had no desire to ever leave again. He didn't know when he had become such a softy, but something was telling him that Prue had that effect on him. "Is there a _right _way to answer this question?"

Prue rolled her eyes, she wasn't surprised by his reaction to her question or his reluctance to answer; she and Caleb were both in the same boat when it came to the fact they wanted this to work. They had both wanted to be together for a while now, and neither of them wanted to screw it up. Caleb was just afraid that his answer - whatever it may be - would cause a fight between them, and not any fight; the _first _fight. Well, they had had a fight a few weeks ago, but they hadn't been together. That one didn't count. "Yes," she said slowly, "I want your honest opinion, I mean, how many women give their boyfriends the opportunity to tell them how big of a bitch they are?"

"Not many?"

"Exactly, all I'm saying is don't let the opportunity pass," Prue said simply with a smug smirk on her face. "And the fact you're not answering has me worried," she said simply. "It makes me wonder how big of a bitch you think I am."

Caleb chuckled and shook his head, "it depends on when you ask," he said simply. "When it's that time of month, I know better than to tease you, because I frankly enjoy being a man," he said as he raised an eyebrow at Prue when he remembered the threat she had once used on him. It was a time he would never forget.

_Caleb smirked as he once again sat at the counter in the Halliwell manor waiting for Piper to serve breakfast. His father, Derek, was away for the weekend and he was staying at the Manor and Piper was currently cooking breakfast for the entire family; and he met the entire family._

_It was then that a fourteen-year-old Prue scuffed her feet as she walked into the kitchen with a sigh before she fell onto the stool beside Caleb; looking well, she looked pissed. That was what made Caleb keep his mouth shut, it was the best thing to do during this time of month. Every month at the same time, this happened and almost every female in the Warren line - dead ones included - would moan and groan the whole day, and be emotional, but that was only when they weren't bitchy. _

_So to ensure that they lived Coop, Leo, the two Henrys, Wyatt and Chris, and even Caleb when he was around deemed it best to keep there mouths shut, only laughing when none of the women in the vicinity. _

_That fateful day though, Caleb had made the grave mistake of smirking when Prue began muttering under her breath, at which point Prue turned in her seat and narrowed her eyes while her face contorted into one of pure anger. A look that did _not _belong on the face of Prue; a part cupid, a being of love._

"_If you know what's good for you, you would wipe that smirk off your face right now," Prue hissed. "Or I'll make you _very, very _sorry you're a man by castrating you. Or even better I will turn you into a woman, meaning you will have to deal with this."_

_The smirk had instantly fallen from Caleb's face._

"And when it's not that time of month?" Prue asked as she twisted in his hold so she could see his face, seeing that smirk she sighed. "Okay, okay I'm the biggest bitch ever!" She said simply as she groaned. "I know it was wrong, forcing Emily into a blind date, but I was desperate!" She pointed out, "she has to realise that she is in love with Wyatt, or at least Wyatt needs to see the truth. Therefore setting Emily up on a blind date, and convincing her to let you - the you being me - to dress her up and do her make-up is pure genius! Wyatt will see her as a total hottie and _then _he'll get all jealous!" She cheered, "Making him realise that he is _in love_ with Emily! It's _perfect_," she cheered as she clapped her hands. "I just can't believe I haven't thought about this before, it's just so … _simple._"

Caleb smirked and nodded, logically it would work on the normal couple, but Emily and Wyatt _were not _a normal couple at all; they weren't even a couple. Not to mention the fact that they were blinder than most. "It _should _work," he agreed and a part of him wanted it to work, but somehow he was doubtful. "Hopefully."

"It _will _work!"

"On normal people, yes, but _Emily _and _Wyatt_?"

Prue pouted and sighed, "It will work," she said determinedly as she rolled herself over so she was sitting on top of Caleb and smirking at him as she pinned him to the sofa, "now are you doubting me?" She asked as she pouted playfully, "my boyfriend has no faith in me," she said sadly. Noticing the smile on Caleb's face, Prue raised an eyebrow and felt a small smile appear on her face. What could she say? His attitude was contagious. Especially to an empath. "What?"

Caleb shrugged from where he was lying down to and smiled up at Prue, "nothing," he said honestly as she smiled at him. "It just sounds nice," he admitted as Prue continued to stare at him with a blank expression. "You calling me your boyfriend."

Prue smirked as she leaned closer to him, "it feels good to say it too," she mumbled into his mouth as she leaned down to kiss him.

Caleb groaned as he heard the phone ring, and memories from the week before flashed into his mind and he sent Prue a look as she pulled away and pouted down at him as her eyes slowly danced between his face and the phone. "I swear if that is Wyatt, or any other member or your family, I just might kill them," he said simply as she laughed as she rolled off him and skipped over to the phone before bringing it up to her ears. "They have the _worst _timing!"

Prue rolled her eyes and paid attention to the phone. "Hello?"

"_Is this a Prudence Halliwell?_"

Prue frowned as she looked over at Caleb who frowned back at her, "Yes this is Prue Halliwell," she said slowly as fear gripped her heart, no one called her Prudence. She really didn't like all the pressure that went along with her namesake, despite the fact she loved her aunt Prue, she just didn't like the reputation that seemed to follow the name. "Who is this, is there something I can help you with?"

"_Yes, we're calling about a Henry Matthews._"

"Is he okay?"

"_How fast can you get to San Francisco General?" _

"He's in the hospital?" Prue demanded, her eyes narrowing at the woman on the other end who was sounding way too happy in her opinion! She was talking about Henry and San Francisco General; Prue knew that added up to something. Sure, she was no genius like Chris, but she wasn't stupid and the woman on the other end of the line was not helping her mood any! "Is he okay?"

"_Yes, now how soon can you get here? I can have a doctor waiting to explain to you his condition and-"_

"His _condition_," Prue repeated dangerously, her eyes narrowing even further into slits. "What do you mean his _condition_?" She demanded, "You know what, I've had enough of this!" Prue exclaimed, "Now I don't care who you are, or what your job is, or even if you're good at it, I _want _to know what is the matter with my cousin, and damn it, I want to know _right _now! So, if you can't give me answers, put on someone that can!" She snapped, giving Caleb a look when he continued to frown at her, but she shook her head to indicate she would tell him after.

"_I understand you're upset, Miss, but if you were to come down here then I can assure you-"_

"See, that's not answering my damn question!" Prue pointed out, a acrimonious tone to his voice, one that caused Caleb silently pray that whoever was on the other end told Prue what she - _they both __­- _wanted to know, otherwise Caleb was willing to bet that Prue just might kill someone later, meaning he would have to intervene. Even though they were worst than demons sometimes, it was still considered murder to kill a human; who, in regards to demons, were a close second for being pompous, cruel creatures, but that was only his opinion. Looking at Prue now though, Caleb was pretty sure she was willing to agree with him. "What is the matter with him?"

"_Miss, just come down to the hospital and-"_

"Now you listen here you sanctimonious, conceited, slut! I- mmphh!"

Caleb sighed as he covered Prue's mouth and held her close to his body, grabbed the phone, and sent her a dirty look before placing the phone to his ear. "Yeah, I know," he said frowning at Prue, "she's just worried," he said honestly. "Can you tell me what's wrong with him?" Caleb winced and held the phone at arm's length as an exasperated voice blared through the phone causing him to wince. Hearing that the blaring ended, Caleb squinted his eyes as he slowly placed the phone to his ear once more, wary of the voice he was sure was going to come blaring over the phone once more. "Oh, okay, we'll be there soon." He said, with that a click ended the conversation and Caleb almost felt sorry for the woman, who was most likely distraught as a result of her conversation with Prue. "Was there any need to be so rude?"

Prue pulled away from Caleb and crossed her arms stubbornly, "She wouldn't give me an answer," she said through gritted teeth as she narrowed her eyes. "She got what she deserved; she should have just told me what I wanted to know."

Caleb sighed, knowing that nothing would change her mind. "Okay," he said slowly, "I'll shimmer us over there and talk to her _politely_," he emphasized when Prue stuck her tongue out at him, "and then you can call Wyatt and the others," with that he grabbed her hand and shimmered them out.

* * *

Hazel groaned she was not looking forward to this. The idea of sneaking around behind Chris' back and looking into this Gideon just screamed wrong to her. She couldn't help it though, she was genuinely concerned for Chris, and okay she was nosey and she wanted answers. That didn't mean this wasn't for a good cause, it was just a good cause with self-interested motives. A positive spin! Still, that thought didn't make her feel any better.

She felt like she was going to throw up. Sure, Hazel wouldn't go as far as to say that she was a goody two shoes, trying to make people believe she had never went behind someone's back, because she had, but still, sneaking behind Chris' just felt wrong for some reason. _Oh, toughen up! _Her inner voice once again scolded her in a voice that reminded her of those grumpy old grannies that used to be seen on TV. _He wouldn't tell you, you have no choice but to look into it yourself._

That didn't help either, her stomach was still churning in circles like it had never done before, and she was pretty sure she had never felt so fraudulent in her life. Here she was, in a Magical library where she was waiting for someone to help her look for information on this Gideon, she was willing to bet that if Chris was magical, then this Gideon had had something to do with magic at some point in time. And he had, at least that was what she had been able to get out of a demon before she sent his ass to the wasteland. As she said, she was setting an all new record for being deceitful and petty.

She was making demons look good and that wasn't easy.

So that was why she was here, Gideon had done something with Magic School, so if she looked into the history of the school then she should be able to find out what he had done, and what it had to do with Chris. Hazel groaned, if she was being honest with herself, she knew the churning of her stomach was because she felt terrible - terrible about the lengths she was going through to learn the truth. Since when did she fight so hard to befriend someone? Since when did she want _friends_?

She had never been the one to form ties to a place, it made it easier to leave if there were no ties to a place, and Hazel knew she didn't like being tied down. She had been tied down at home, but now that she was free, she was away from that like, being dictated by her parents and she was _free _to be who _she _wanted to be, not who they _expected _her to be. It was a liberating feeling, but since then she had tried her best not to form ties. So why was it that she was _now _trying to learn the truth so she could help Chris and be friends with him?

What made Chris Halliwell so different?

Still, this wasn't what she wanted to do, she was good at putting positive spins on things, but no matter what she told herself, she didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be doing _this_, as a matter of fact, there were a countless number of other things that she would much rather be doing right now; and none of them required sneaking. Nevertheless, this was her only choice, she needed to know the truth, she _deserved _to know the truth, and she had to find out who Gideon was. Someone somewhere had to know what he had done.

Whoever he was, whatever he did, it must have been bad to cause such _hatred _from the younger Halliwell brother, because despite the fact she rarely knew him, the thought of Chris hating anyone was unbelievable, especially to her. Chris Halliwell had openly accepted her and trusted her the moment she met him, up until they kissed and he began keeping secrets, but still, Chris didn't seem like the grudge kind. Only towards the Source, but that was understandable, the Source had taken someone he cared about away from him, and that alone didn't sit well with her. God only knew what Gideon had done to earn Chris' hate, another thing that didn't sit well with her. Whatever it was, something told Hazel that on some level, she didn't want to know.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Hazel let out a squeak as she whirled around when she heard a voice, only to come face to face with an older man that seemed to in his late fifties, was slightly tall, dark hair that seemed to be the crossover of a dark blonde and light brown, but it was his eyes that causes Hazel to frown. A part of her couldn't help but think that she had seen those eyes before, and his face, his features looked familiar too, but she pushed that thought aside. "Hi," she greeted, placing a hand to her beating heart, trying in vain to calm it down.

The man smiled gently, "sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you." He gestured for her to walk with him as he walked around the library, "now you're here to get information on the school?" He asked, and Hazel nodded. "Well, was there anything in particular you wanted to know?"

Hazel nodded, "yeah, I was wondering if you have any books on how the school started it, or who started it," Hazel frowned when the man's eyes narrowed slightly and his face contorted into one of pure hatred. "You see, my niece is doing this research paper and all this, and she wanted to do it on Magic School," she said simply, the churning feeling continued to increase in her stomach, and she didn't feel any better when the man nodded, believing what she was saying. This was the worst she had felt in years, lying to the man, it was torture - pure agony - and she was never lying again. Not ever again, she promised herself, she hated this.

Damn Chris to hell for not giving her the answers she wanted.

"Well," the man said slowly as he walked over to a bookshelf and brought down a book, an old book, and to Hazel's disappointment, it was thick. Of course finding answers wouldn't be easy; it was going to be as difficult as trying to get through to Chris. Something told her that trying to snowboard up a mountain would be easier. "This book starts at when the school ended, but it updates itself so all of our recent data should be in there," he smiled politely at her, "if you need anything, just let me know," with that he walked away, leaving Hazel to frown; this was making her feel terrible.

When she found out what he was hiding, she was killing Chris.

* * *

Chris sighed as he walked into his apartment, his book bag slung carelessly over his shoulder as he threw it down on the floor before walking over the couch and falling onto it and burying his head in the soft fabric. Were all women _this _annoying and persistent? Okay, he knew he was being unfair, if he was in Hazel's shoes he would want an answer just as much as she did, but he couldn't tell her! Didn't she understand that? It was as if she had been placed on the earth with the sole purpose of annoying _him to death_.

"Are you okay, little brother?" Wyatt asked as he walked into the room with a bowl of cereal in his hands as he sat down in a chair and frowned at his little brother. Taking a deep breath Wyatt used his empathy to search Chris' feelings for anger, but he found none. Which was a good thing, it meant that his brother was no longer mad at him. Wyatt did, however, sense a great deal of annoyance. "Okay I got a reading, so what's wrong?"

"Caleb was right," Chris said simply, his voice muffled by the fabric, but what he had said was enough to have Wyatt's eyebrows rising. Chris _never _said Caleb was right, about _anything_. "Women are cruel creatures who have been placed on earth to test the limits of man," Chris grumbled when he turned his head to the side so he could look at his brother, other than that, however, he made no movement to get up. Actually, the idea of locking himself in the apartment and staying there until he died was sounding good. As long as he didn't see Hazel, he was fine. He only had so much resolve left and he was pretty sure if he saw her again, it would crumble and he would end up spilling his guts. He would tell her everything, he knew he would. And it was all because of her irritating personality and her beautiful, big eyes.

Wyatt frowned, since when did his brother hate all women? Better yet, since when did Chris have women problems? Then it clicked in for the older brother and he sighed. "So, can I take it you talked to Hazel?" He asked, hearing Chris' groan before his face contorted in anger, Wyatt nodded and Chris once again buried his head and began muttering. "I'll take that as a yes," Wyatt said slowly as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Sure, he didn't trust the half-elf, but that didn't mean he couldn't find this amusing. Who knew it would only take a woman standing at no taller than five foot four to annoy his little brother to death? To him, it was amazing. "What happened?"

Chris sighed, turned his head once again, and sighed when he saw the genuine concern on his brother's face, but he quickly narrowed his eyes when he saw the poorly hidden amusement on Wyatt's face. "Before or after _your _cousin talked me into talking to her? Or are we referring to the fact that _your _cousin talked to Hazel interferring in _my _business?"

Wyatt frowned, "Prue intervened?" He asked, seeing Chris nod, Wyatt winced. "Ouch," he muttered, when Prue got involved things usually turned out bad. That was mostly because the half-cupid didn't know when to keep her opinions and thoughts to herself. "Wait - what do you mean _my _cousin?" Wyatt asked, "She's your cousin too."

"No she's not," Chris said stubbornly, "I disowned her."

Wyatt chuckled as he imagined what Prue's reaction would be if she were to learn that her favourite cousin had disowned her. Something told him that she wouldn't respond to well to it, but it couldn't have been _that _bad, could it? "Chris, what happened between you and Hazel?"

Chris growled, "well the first time we talked it started out okay, I told her that I was sorry then she went on this big rant about how she didn't want an apology, she wanted answers. And then I tried to explain everything to her, but she wouldn't listen because she's a pigheaded, nosey, annoying, stubborn witch that doesn't listen to anyone!"

Wyatt raised his eyebrow at his little brother. Apparently, Chris hadn't realised that he had just described himself in that statement. _A pigheaded, nosey, annoying, stubborn witch that doesn't listen to anyone. Yeah, that sounded like Chris to him. _Moreover, even though he hated to admit it, Wyatt couldn't blame Hazel for being pissed at Chris, he had ignored her for a week.

"Then I told her that I couldn't explain it all to her because other people were involved and then she accused me of not trusting her!" Chris continued ranting while Wyatt just stared at him with raised eyebrows. "And that was only the first talk, I mean; of course I my last lecture of the day would be History, right? I mean, I couldn't have any other class! It _had _to be the one where there were no empty seats except the one beside me! Meaning that stubborn half-elf had to sit by _me_!" He exclaimed, "And then we got into it again and she went on about how she cared about me and about I could trust her. There is only _one _problem though, I care about her too and I don't want her to get hurt; which is what will happen if she sticks around me!"

Wyatt sighed and shook his head; _leave it to Chris to find a way to turn this into a bigger issue than it should be_. "Chris, I hate to break it to you, but if she _is _the seventh, then you two have got to get over this. Remember, the seventh is supposed to have a bond with all of us, and something tells me that you two getting along by hating each other is _not _what the prophecy meant. You two need to deal with this."

Chris rested his head on his hand and frowned at his brother as he inclined his head. "I thought you didn't like her," he accused as he narrowed his eyes. "If anyone I thought you would be happy that me and her aren't getting along, it means that neither you nor me have to see her."

"But you're upset," Wyatt pointed out. "Not something I like seeing; besides there is a cold front moving in, and do you remember what happens when you get worked up like this and allow your emotions to get to you? Your powers go nuts and you don't _just_ create the thunder; we get the thunder, the lightening, and the rain. Which if we get rain with a cold front moving in, we could get _snow_. And I understand it's almost Christmas, many people would _love _snow, but I am not one of them. So please, sort this out."

Chris groaned, "I just don't understand how someone _so _small can be so _hugely_ annoying!" He exclaimed as he rolled over so he was on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "So, what is with the new attitude? Yesterday you were ready to have her hung or burned at the stake, and now _I'm _the one fed up with her and you're pushing me to sort this out? What's with the optimism? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"I am still your brother, I am your _big _brother, meaning you _will _sort this out because I told you too." Seeing Chris' defiant look, Wyatt sighed. "I mean honestly Chris; I can tell that this is eating you up inside, so just tell her the truth. I'm not going to push and demand to know what the issues are, but seriously, you need to talk to her. And I'll have you know, despite the fact I get my looks from dad, I have always been an optimist like mom!"

"Not lately you haven't."

"So? I needed a few weeks to wallow in pity and be depressed, sue me! At least I'm not the one swearing off women and claiming that they're cruel beings! You have been… I don't know, you've been different for over the past month, if not longer, and I'm worried." Wyatt admitted, "But like I said, I can't force you to come to me. You'll come when you're ready but I am worried, and the fact that now you and Hazel are fighting, it worries me. You're not usually the one to start stuff like this. Caleb and Prue are the drama people - not you."

"You sound like you actually want me to patch things up with Hazel."

"That's because I do."

Chris frowned, "why?"

"Because you're miserable, and there is a chance that maybe my dislike for her was misplaced," Wyatt admitted. "I just don't trust her, but that's because I don't know her. Therefore, if you forgiving her is what it takes for you to get over this hump and move on, then I support it. Hell, I would drag you to Las Vegas and have you marry the girl if it would help."

"Funny."

"I thought so."

"I'm an idiot!"

Wyatt frowned and looked to the door when he heard the new voice appeared and Chris sat up just in time to see Emily growl in frustration before slamming the door shut. That wasn't the end of it; Emily stormed into the living room and glared at Chris before shoving his legs off the sofa - sending Chris to the floor - and falling onto the sofa herself, her own face contorted with anger and reminding Wyatt a lot of Chris when he had stormed in here.

Was all this anger spreading?

Was it contagious?

Chris grumbled from where he was sprawled on the floor and slowly pushed himself up to his feet before falling into another chair that was in the living room, all the while he was glaring hatefully at Emily who was still laying on the sofa - the sofa he had been on - muttering insults to herself. And at that moment, Chris only hoped the insults she was muttering were directed at her.

Wyatt sent his brother a look when he read his thoughts and sighed as he looked back at his best friend, "um, Em?" He asked as he looked at the psychic carefully. He didn't know what had happened to cause his friend's grumbling or sounds of pure anger, but whatever it had been, it had struck a nerve. Wyatt could only feel pure anger, annoyance and betrayal coming from the younger witch; and that bothered him. "What's wrong?"

"Prue set me up on a blind date."

Wyatt felt his eyes go wide and he nodded as his previous statement had once again been proved true; when Prue got involved things turned out bad. There was another feeling fluttering around inside his stomach, but it wasn't for what Prue had done to Emily, it was the idea of it. He didn't know why, but the idea of Emily going on a blind date installed a fury in him like no other. There was another feeling in there too though, one that he couldn't identify.

That wasn't the point though, the fact that Prue had set Emily up on a date explained the feeling of betrayal and some of the annoyance he had felt, and maybe some of the anger, but it wasn't enough to add up to the emotional turmoil that he was sensing from Emily. Wyatt was about to ask what the problem was, but Emily beat him to the punch by letting out a noise that sounded to be half way through a wail of frustration and a shout of anger.

"She was going on about how I _needed_ to get back out in the dating scene," Emily began, "and I told her not to meddle! Then do you know what _your _cousin said?" She questioned when she sent Wyatt a dirty look, leaving Wyatt to frown. When people were upset, why did it make Prue only _his _cousin? "She said it was too late for her not to meddle," Emily shrieked angrily. "It's too late because she already had a date set up for me!"

"So, want to help me kill her?" Chris asked Emily when he thought of all the trouble Prue had caused in his life that very day.

Seeing Emily nod along with Chris, Wyatt shook his head and took a deep breath. "Okay, before you two run off to kill Prue, why don't you all calm down?" He looked at Chris, "okay, Prue did the right thing by forcing you to talk to Hazel, you two _needed _to talk, so no more plotting to kill her for you. And Em," Wyatt began as he looked at Emily. "Would you going on a … date," he choked out, unable to keep the look of pure horror off his face. "Really be _that_ bad?"

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed, "It's a _blind _date, Wyatt! I don't even know who the guy is!" She pointed out, "he could be local drug dealer or a gang member and I might not know! I mean, who knows where Prue met this guy too!" She groaned, "And the worst part of it is, I agreed. She convinced me to go along with it! She freaking set me up on a date to go out to dinner with a guy and I said _yes_! God, I'm an _idiot_!"

"Yes you are," Chris agreed.

Wyatt continued to ignore his brother and the anger that was flowing through his veins and the building feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach that he still couldn't identify. "Em, I know you don't like the idea of blind dates, but I'm sure Prue would never set you up with someone unless she _knew _he was a good guy," Wyatt pointed out while his eyes narrowed. _At least she had better not have. _"So I think you really are blowing this out of-"

Emily would listen though, by now she was hysterical. "Do you know what this means?" She demanded, "It means that I actually have to do this! I'm going to actually have to go out with this guy!"

Chris nodded, and despite his own anger at the half-cupid, Chris couldn't help but taunt his unofficial big sister. "Em, I know you haven't been on a date recently, but you having to go out on the date if _usually _what happens when you say _yes _to the date."

"Chris!" Wyatt scolded, his voice hitting close to a wail as it increased with the frustration that was building. His brother was _not _helping the matters any, and Wyatt understood that Chris was currently upset with Prue, but that did not mean he had to fuel the fire with the Prue and Emily dilemma!

Chris shrugged, "I just happen to think that a date would be good for her." Chris said simply as he looked over at Emily, "Come on Em, listen to me. Stop freaking out and listen to me! You haven't been out on a date in a while, so I think this is exactly what you need. You need a chance to go out and have fun without _us _being there, you need a life outside of the 'seven,'" Chris said as he formed quotations with his fingers. "And I know you've been hurt before and you don't think you're ready, but maybe you are ready. And who knows? Maybe this is the guy for you." Chris commented when he saw the vein in Wyatt's forehead begin to pulse with those words. He finally understood his cousin's logic in _this _case - he was still mad at her - but no one could deny that Prudence Charlotte Halliwell was a genius.

Still a cruel, vindictive, meddling person, but a genius nonetheless.

She was forcing Wyatt and Emily together by setting up Emily on a date to make Wyatt jealous. Genius. This was defiantly Prue at her best because looking at Wyatt, Chris knew it was working.

Emily sighed, "Fine I'll think about it," she muttered and that was when the phone rang.

**Author's Notes : **_AHa, I liked Prue's insult for the person on the phone :) _**.** So,Hazel knows is researching who Gideon was. So should she figure out the whole trying to kill Wyatt/ succeeding in killing Chris thing out on her own, or should Chris tell her? At the moment I don't know if I'm going to have them as a couple right away, or at all, but I think it would be nice for her to know who Gideon was, it would give Chris a friend that doesn't hold any ties to the other world for him, and someone magical he could confide in. Because as much as I love Victor and writing scenes with him, he doesn't get magic. So, Chris needs someone to talk too, and don't worry - in the next story I'll have someone else find out about the other timeline, meaning we will be that much closer to Wyatt and Company finding out - oh happy days! And our dear Henry Jr, what happened to him? Any guesses, a free cyber cookie to someone if they guess right, lol. Come on! So, **please review.**


	4. No Matter What I Do

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **Woo-hoo people, chapter four! Wow, and I have chapter five and nine (final chapter)written, meaning I only have to write six, seven and eight, meaning I have two thirds of this story finished, alert the authorities! We're moving along, and I'm sorry I left you hanging last time, not telling you what was wrong with Henry, just having him collapse. But he's back in this chapter and I promise we're going to make headway on finding out what happened to him! Pinky Swear.

**Important note : **Hey, okay some people have been requesting Billie, and I know I said she would come in sooner or later, I jusy had to work her into an episode because I loved her - it was her sister I never liked, and when she was shown all evil I HATED her but I felt sorry for her - she _was _raised by demons. Any who, Billie **will **be in **Predestined : 1x08 Bone Appetie**. There, you know she'll be there, it's all good. More of the next generation will be there too.

**1x07 : Blood Is Thicker Than Good.**

**Summary : **A family that slays together,stays together. Henry Jr gets a new charge and she needs to be constantly saved. Henry believes there is something off but he doesn't listen to his instincts and now his life hangs in the balance. Can he be saved?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Four : No Matter What I Do

Prue narrowed her eyes as she paced in the waiting room, Caleb sitting in a chair behind her, flipping through a magazine, but she knew he was watching her. She couldn't help it, it wasn't as if their last visit to a hospital had been a good one, and no one was telling them anything. Caleb had talked to the woman that had been on the phone, and he had been polite, her eyes narrowed, right up until the point she refused to give him answers. Sure, they were saying that a doctor would come out soon, but that had been ages ago! "How long as it been now?"

Caleb let out an exasperated sigh, "fifteen minutes."

Prue didn't pause in her pacing hell she couldn't stop pacing. Her mind was a mess; she didn't understand how this could be happening to Henry of all people. What the hell had made him sick? He was the one out of them that _barely _got sick, Wyatt, the twins, and Chris being the others, Prue narrowed her eyes, stupid part-white lighters! She did however manage to glare at Caleb as she paced, "you said that the last time I asked!" She snapped viciously, a growl rumbling in her throat when she saw Caleb roll his eyes at her.

"That's because you asked ten seconds ago!"

Prue rolls her eyes at Caleb's answer, she didn't mean to take her anger out on him, but she couldn't help it. How was she supposed to know that it had only been mere seconds, to her it felt like _hours? _"Where the hell is a doctor?" She demanded as she paced, around and around, back and forth, to and fro. "This is ridiculous," she muttered as she tried to put the pieces together. She had talked to Henry earlier and he had been fine, so what the hell had caused this? Moreover, why the hell wouldn't the doctors let them in to see him? At least that way Wyatt would be able to heal him! Would they let them in though? No! Instead she was forced to pace in the waiting room trying to figure out how this had happened. One minute she and Caleb were plotting against Emily and Wyatt … along with other stuff, and the next they were on the hospital - _again_. "When are we going to get some damn answers?"

"Prue, stop." Emily's voice came from her left where she was sitting, looking surprisingly calm, between Chris and Wyatt. Seeing Prue's glare, Emily rolled her eyes. "You're making me nervous."

"Making you nervous?" Prue hissed as she paused in her pacing to look at the psychic and rolled her eyes, "I'm already nervous, why the hell aren't you nervous?" She questioned bitterly as she once again began pacing, "it's not like _anyone _is giving us answers," she snapped as she looked to the desk where the woman was sitting, the one who had been on the phone, but if the woman heard her, she did a good job of ignoring the harsh tone of Prue's voice.

The moment she and Caleb had gotten to the hospital, she had called Wyatt, Emily, and Chris while Caleb tried to get answers, but the doctors had said that they were running a series of tests on Henry, something else that didn't set well with her. She remembered the story her Aunt Piper had told her about some creep doctor that looked into her 'miraculous' recovery once only to get their powers and go crazy, she only hoped that didn't happen with Henry, they had enough to deal with as it was. The only problem was that they had arrived about a half an hour ago - and it felt like _days _to her - and it had been fifteen minutes since they had _seen _a doctor, but there was still no news about Henry and it was driving her insane!

"Prue!" Wyatt warned, sending Prue a looked as she began fiddling with the hem of her shirt while she paced, "sit down," he ordered, seeing Prue open her mouth to debate, he narrowed his eyes and spoke in the commanding tone he had long ago learned. "Now."

Prue sighed and walked over to her chair that was stationed beside Caleb and fell into it, letting out a dramatic sigh as she crossed her arms and inclined her head so she could stare at the ceiling. "Sorry," she muttered, "I just hate all of this waiting," she groaned as she pouted. "I can't help it, it's these genes, and I'm not the most patient person in the world."

Chris snorted, "That's an understatement," he said, still glaring slightly at Prue. He knew that his anger towards Prue was misplaced, she had only been trying to help, plus they had more issues that were important at the moment, but he couldn't help but be slightly irritated with her. "Besides, you can't blame Emily for trying to be calm," he said simply as he shrugged. "One of us needs to remain calm if we hope to come out of this _slightly _sane, and you're obviously not going to take that role, so why not her?"

"Well I don't know how about-"

"Shush!" Emily snapped, looking up when she saw a doctor heading their way, and that was when any of their hatred was forgotten along with all the annoyance, the only thing on all of their minds was Henry. They would be finally getting their answers, and that made Emily nervous, she hated hospitals, always had, but after these past two experiences she never wanted to go back again. "Is he okay?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper as she reached out and held onto Wyatt's forearm, needing some kind of touch to ensure that she doesn't take her anger out on the doctor. Something told her that wouldn't help Henry any, but it _would _make her feel better.

"I assume you're the family of Henry Matthews," the doctor said simply, and they all nodded, even Caleb and Emily, who weren't family in the blood since, but like Piper had told them once, family didn't end with blood. Those two were just as much family as anyone else, "Well I'm Doctor Michaels," he said simply. "I was the one that treated Henry."

"Is he okay?" Prue burst, her fingers intertwined with Caleb's, her holding increasing each passing second, to the point Caleb had his teeth gritted together, and if the half-manticore was being honest he could have sworn she was cutting off his circulation. "Because no one has been giving us answers, and I swear if you don't then I'm going to-"

"No I intend on giving you answers" Doctor Michaels assured upon seeing the distressed look on all of their faces. "He was rushed in on an ambulance after he passed out at work," he said simply. "And I checked him out personally and we don't have the results back yet, but his symptoms are fatigue, and his blood pressure is a little low," he explained, "so we want to keep him in overnight for observation, but we'll know more when we get the results back."

"Can we see him?"

"Were there any other symptoms?" Chris asked at the same time, ignoring the look Prue was giving him, but they all understood his reasoning. There were very few cases when a Halliwell, last name or no, got sick and it wasn't demonic related, and if it wasn't, it was usually something they picked up from one of their charges or an innocent. Sometimes fighting the good fight and saving people came back to bit them in the ass, it was true.

Doctor Michael's nodded, "yes, Mr Matthews has low blood pressure, weakness, and his temper has spiked," he said simply, not completely understanding why they were concerning themselves with the symptoms, but he guess it was for their peace of mind. "Like I said, we'll know more when we get the results back."

"Were their any open wounds?" Emily asked, understanding what Chris was referring too, there was only one thing she could think of that was magical that caused all of those symptoms; a dark lighter arrow, covered in poison that was lethal to any white lighter, or someone with the _slightest _hint of white lighter blood in them, and Henry fit that bill.

"No," Doctor Michaels said simply, "but if I were to guess at what it was, I would say it was probably a simple case of the flu." What he didn't know was that _nothing _was ever simple when it came to the Halliwell family, "but you may go see him now. Excuse me."

Watching the doctor leave, Caleb frowned. "Okay, if there is no open wound, it means no dark lighter poison," he said simply, "so what? This is just a flu, or are we dealing with something else?" He asked, looking to everyone else, but no one had an answer.

Chris sighed, "I don't know," he looked around, "I'm going to get some air."

Prue nodded as she watched Chris leave, but the gears were turning in her head and she looked up at Wyatt, "Someone should wait here until Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry get here, they said they would be here after they picked up Anna and Callie."

Emily and Caleb sighed and nodded at each other once. "You two can go see him," Emily encouraged, releasing Wyatt's arm from her hold. "We can wait here until Paige and Henry get here with the terrible two," she promised, "go see your cousin."

"Are you sure?" Wyatt asked, despite the fact that Prue had already taken off up the hall.

"Yeah, just give Henry our love and tell him we'll see him soon." Wyatt nodded and headed up the hallway after Prue.

* * *

Hazel frowned as she flipped through the book and let out a frustrated breath, "Come on," she groaned, "there has to be something in here about-" Hazel paused when she say a picture of a man with the name Gideon under it, and looking at it Hazel couldn't help but shiver when she seen the malice in his eyes. Sure, it wasn't something easy to see, but Hazel had seen enough evil and malice to know that this man wasn't all sunshine and roses. "Gideon," she finished as she leaned back in her chair and tucked her legs up in under her before she began reading from the text.

"Gideon is said to be one of the most powerful Elders. He was the creator and was the headmaster of Magic School; an institution that teaches young magical beings magic to ensure they stay on the path of good. One of Gideon's main focuses in life was the greater good and he went to great lengths to guarantee evil never got the upper hand." Hazel rolled her eyes at that statement, so basically he was like any other Elder. Someone who only cared about the greater good for the gander and forgetting about the individual goose. Well, didn't he sound like a swell guy?

Sighing, Hazel continued reading, only to from when she read the following stanza. "For many years Gideon was a well respected Elder and a mentor to many. He often reminded his students that to succeed in their magic they had to stick to the rules, the only exception he made was to have the rule that stated that white lighters and witches couldn't marry," _Wyatt and Chris' parents, _Hazel guessed. "The rule was eventually revoked, however Gideon's opinion of whether or not he should have had the rule annulled was questioned when his attitude changed drastically when a child of great power was born."

Hazel paused in her readings, well considering he questioned the whole witch/white lighter thing it was probably Wyatt, Hazel thought simply as she looked at the date of Gideon's death. Looking at it, she knew that it must have been the year Chris was born considering he was a year and a half older than her. "When the heir born to a groom of light and a Charmed bride," Wyatt, "Gideon feared that with the vast power running through the child's veins was too much for one being to hold and vowed to correct the mistake of allowing the child to be born. Gideon struck out to rectify everything, only to die when the groom of light killed him, grief stricken by the death of a close friend, who died to save his son."

Hazel frowned and closed the book, Gideon had plotted to kill Wyatt and in the end, Chris and Wyatt's father had killed him, not that she blamed him. It was nice to know that some people had proper parents, parents that would do anything for their child. The one thing that Hazel couldn't understand was why this affected Chris and not the others. Did the others know? If not, why did Chris, and why did he feel like he had to deal with this? It had happened over twenty-three years ago, meaning Chris couldn't have been involved in any of it, right?

Before Hazel could contemplate it anymore, her cell phone went off and she sighed as she lifted up the phone and frowned when it said 'unknown caller.' Shaking her head, she pressed TALK and brought the phone up to her ears, "hello?"

* * *

"Henry Samuel Matthews-Mitchell," Prue scolded as she placed her hands on her hips as she glared at her cousin. "I swear to God if you don't tell me what happened I will go home and get the truth spell and use on you, personal gain consequences be damned," she warned, causing Wyatt to chuckle as Henry Jr rolled his eyes upward.

"If I knew what happened I would tell you," Henry Jr growled, narrowing his eyes back at Prue as he crossed his arms. "But I wasn't attacked or anything, and I don't remember feeling sick," he sighed, "up until the point I started feeling dizzy and went to walk, only to make it ten feet before I collapsed," he corrected, seeing Prue through her hands up in frustration, he rolled his eyes, "what?" He demanded, "It's what I remember!"

"Henry I swear-"

"Prue I don't remember anything!" Henry Jr whined as he looked to Wyatt for help, but his eldest cousin just held his hand up in a gesture to say that he was staying out of it, apparently, Prue had pissed off too many people already today; Wyatt did not want to be added to that list. Even worst, he didn't want her pissed at _him_, if one thing was true; it was the fact that Prue was scary when she was angry. With the day they were having though, and from the thoughts head had been reading, she was heading down the road to being down right livid. "So, I feel better now, why can't I leave?" Henry Jr was a lot like his mother, meaning he didn't want to take it easy, he didn't care if his cousins were trying in vain to convince him he would get out sooner if he took it easy; he just wanted to go home. Moreover, what about his charges? What if something happened to them while he was stuck here?

"Come on, Henry," Wyatt began as he sat down in the chair besides Henry's bed, "they only want to keep you in over night just to make sure everything is okay, and I can't blame them, you collapsed and you don't know why." Wyatt sighed, he didn't know why but his gut was telling him that something had happened to Henry, even if he didn't remember it. "So are you _sure _you don't remember anything?" He asked, "Because the sooner we figure out what happened to you, the sooner you get out of here. The doctors are under the assumption you're sick," Wyatt stated, raising an eyebrow. "And how often have you gotten sick? So, help us get you out of here, what happened?" He questioned, trying to get through Henry's ridiculously thick skull.

"I don't remember," Henry Jr bit out, rolling his eyes, especially when he caught sight of Prue who was hovering anxiously to his right, something that was slowly pissing him off, but he let her be. He looked at Wyatt with pleading eyes, not caring for one moment he was acting half his age, "can't you just heal me and get me out of here?" He begged, seeing Wyatt's frown, Henry Jr sighed. "Think about it, if the doctors are right and it _is _a plain, old, ordinary illness, you wont be able to heal me. If something did happen to me though, you should be able to, meaning you will know that something happened, and I will just have to hang around here until the doctors are convinced it was just from lack of sleep or something of that nature, I'll lie if I have to!"

Rolling his eyes, Wyatt leaned over and held his hands over his cousin's body, noticing how Prue had turned to look at them, watching with her breath at a halt as she watched Wyatt heal Henry. "Why is it taking so long?" She asked as she watched the healing yellow glow emit from Wyatt's hands. "Is it just me, or does it usually move a little faster than this?"

"I don't know," Wyatt admitted as the golden light continued to shine from his hands, but nothing happened to Henry, his blood pressure was still low and his temperature is still high. "Maybe it is just a case of the flu- OWE!" Wyatt hissed as he brought his hands away from Henry's body as a spark hit his hand, instantly stopping his healing. "What the hell?"

"What the hell was that?" Prue demanded, watching as Wyatt rubbed his hands. She had seen the spark, a spark like that was not supposed to come from healing someone, and looking up at Henry's monitor, her momentary relief she had been feeling left her. He wasn't any better, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Wyatt said as he looked at Henry who had a frown on his face. "Now, are you _absolutely sure _that nothing happened to you today," Wyatt paused, "or in the last twenty-four hours?"

Henry Jr shook his head, "not that I can remember."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Prue asked sharply, glaring at Henry, finding it easier to let out her frustration then show her concern. Someone had to think objectively, and right now, they had to figure out what had happened to Henry Jr, because what they had just seen, that wasn't normal. Something was preventing Wyatt from healing Henry, and that was not good in her books. "Okay," she said slowly, letting out a shaky breath as she sat at Henry's side on his bed. "Start from when you started feeling sick."

"Umm - I was helping my new charge Allison out because she got attacked by demons, "Henry Jr began, scrunching up his face as he tried to recall what had happened after that. "But they didn't hit me with anything, and I vanquished them before I got her out of there. More demons shimmered in, but we were long gone before they could even register that we were leaving."

Prue narrowed her eyes at him, but he held his hands up in defence and she sighed, knowing full well that he was telling her the truth. "Okay then, lets say that they didn't do anything to you - which they probably did you _brainless twit _- what else happened in the past twenty-four hours?"

"Okay," Henry Jr said slowly, frowning at his cousin who was seriously scaring the hell out of him, "but I'll tell you what I did, but not a while lot happened. I mean yesterday I had to work early so I went to work, helped out a couple of charges," seeing their faces he cut them off. "There were no demons when I got there, they were all just scared because they thought someone had been following them, or there had been a demon and they vanquished them, but they needed healing." Seeing his cousins deflate like balloons he rolled his eyes, "and then I went home grabbed a shower, watched some television then went to be, then I got up helped out a charge went to work - and now I'm here."

Wyatt nodded and looked at the door before holding out his hands, "book," he called out simply and as if it were waiting the cloned Book of Shadows appeared in his hands and he handed it to Henry, "so, since you weren't much help, you can ID the demons you were fighting earlier."

"Wyatt I don't think-"

"Now Henry," Wyatt ordered as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in a no nonsense matter. "If you're not going to be much help, we have to check around just in case that this isn't a simple case of you getting sick. So, you want to help us out?"

Sighing, Henry Jr opened the book and began flipping through the book, only to stop on a page and frown. "Asteck demons," he answered curtly as he read over the page. "Apparently they are demons that hunt in groups of two, one male and female," his nose crinkled, "ewe, apparently they're mates. Not the best couple I've ever seen."

Prue narrowed her eyes, who he to question a couple if was they were in love. "Henry Samuel," she warned. "First of all, you're off topic and that's not the details we need to know about the demons. Second of all, there is no reason for you to question a couple if they love each other," she instantly frowned, "or _loved _each other, you killed them?" She exclaimed, not caring if someone outside the room heard her. "Henry they were mates, what if they had little Asteck babies? What if because you killed their parents they become the main course in a seven course meal for other demons?" She shook her head as she glared at him as her voice dropped a few octaves as she looked at Henry with disappointment shining in her eyes. "How do you sleep at night?"

"Speaking of being off topic," Wyatt interrupted, waving his hands so the book disappeared in a shower of orbs. "We should go," he said looking pointedly at Prue who was glaring at her cousin with hateful eyes, "someone else might want to come in and we need to hunt down these demons just in case." He gripped Prue's arm, "come on, let's go."

"Fine but this chat isn't over, Matthews-Mitchell," Prue warned as Wyatt steered her from the hospital room, leaving Henry Jr to sigh and shake his head. This was one of the reasons he hated hospitals.

Reason one: Annoying relatives trying to kick you when you were down.

* * *

Chris sighed as he headed back towards his cousin Henry's room, after having a much-needed breath of fresh air he was ready to go see if his cousin was okay. He knew he should have just gone to see Henry Jr right away, but he had needed air. Usually he could control himself when he was in the presence of someone in his family, including Wyatt, but when he was in high stress situations he found that he needed to take a breather every know and then. Apparently, waiting in the waiting room of a hospital where no one would give you answers was considered a high stress level situation.

Not to mention he had been irritated before they got here, the whole thing with Hazel was annoying him to death, but then again, it would drive anyone insane, especially when the younger, annoying cousin intervened. Along with all of this, Chris was tired. He had been losing sleep the past few weeks because of his memories, not to mention he had been losing sleep over how he had ended things with Hazel a week ago. Leaving her there, alone, without so much as an explanation was wrong, but he didn't have an explanation to give her. He still didn't.

Chris shook that from his thoughts as he took the turn to head up the corridor to Henry's room, only to bump into someone as he took the turn. "Damn it," Chris cursed as he backed away from the person as he heard them hiss. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," he said, rushing to explain. "I-"

"Next time I try and be nice to you, slap me."

Chris blinked and looked up at the person he had bumped to, he didn't know who he had been expecting to see, maybe a family member leaving, possibly even a stranger, but he had not been expecting to see Hazel. "Hazel," he whispered, starring at the auburn-haired woman, and winced when he saw that her shirt was covered in a dark stain, one that he could tell was coffee, "what are you doing here?" He asked, frowning when Hazel rolled her eyes, walked over to garbage, and threw out one of the cups of coffee Chris could tell she had gotten from the hospital cafeteria, and then walked back and placed the second cup in his hands.

"Hold that," she said as she reached into her ever-handy purse, pulled out a wad of tissues, and began to blot the stain on her shirt while she smiled slightly. "Well I got a call that Henry was in the hospital and I was asked to come by, so I did, I mean it isn't _him _I'm mad at," Hazel said. Looking at Chris, and in that moment she decided not to share the knowledge she had learned with Chris just yet, she didn't have the whole story, and she wasn't some sloppy version of Nancy Drew, she wanted the whole mystery. "Then when I got here Caleb said that you left to get some air, so I decided to try and make amends for the way I acted earlier," _because I snooped behind your back, _"so I went to get you a coffee, but like I said," she smirked. "Next time I try and be nice, slap me."

Chris chuckled and shook his head, "I was the one avoiding you for a week, the one that snapped at you earlier, and you're the one trying to make amends with me," he said slowly, raising his eyebrow as he shook his head at her. He had only known her a week, but Hazel never ceased to amaze him. "You're something else, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hazel said as she rolled her eyes, "a screw it," she muttered when she realised that there was no way to get the stain out of her shirt. Sighing, she shrugged off her jacket and tugged her navy turtleneck over her head, ruffling her hair before she threw it in her purse. "So, since we're in a hospital, are we going to be civil, or shall I throw the first bitter comment out there?"

Chris watched as she pulled her jacket back on over her tank top and smiled, "I think we can be civil," he said simply. "At least for now or until you piss me off. So," he said slowly as he gestured ahead of him and Hazel began walking in front of him. "What made you change your mind about not trying to get information out of me?"

"I realised you were just as stubborn as I am, so it was better for me to go ahead and let it go until you gave me an explanation." _On the other hand, I could figure it out for myself, _Hazel thought simply, and in that moment she was glad she had strong mind barriers, the last thing she needed was Chris rooting around in her mind. "So," she said slowly, "how about we go see Henry," she suggested, "I mean, do you know what happened?"

Chris shook his head, "no," he admitted as they continued on their way, "by his symptoms it sounds like he was attacked by a dark lighter because he has all the symptoms of their poison, but he has no open wounds, meaning-"

"Meaning he wasn't shot with an arrow," Hazel finished as she caught onto Chris' line of thought. "Well, doesn't that sound peachy," she said, sounding rather bored at that thought. "Are you sure this isn't just a simple case of 'eek you coughed on me now I'm under the weather?'"

Chris shrugged, "we don't know, but when something happens to one of us, sadly most of the time it has nothing to do with normal symptoms, and most of the time it has everything to do with the magical world." Upon entering the waiting room, Chris raised his eyebrow when he saw that his Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry were there, so was Henry's two sisters, Ana and Callie. "Wait," he said, gripping Hazel's arm causing her to stop. "Who called you?"

Hazel frowned and looked at Chris, "Prue," she said simply.

_Of course she did_, Chris thought simply as he shook his head and sighed. After this, he was having a talk with Prue and explaining the concept of personal business, and if I didn't sink in, well he could always kill her; something he thought he would never consider, but the half-cupid was testing his patience and limits. Basically, she was cruising for a bruising.

**Author's Note : **So, Henry Jr has the symptoms of dark lighter poison, but he hasn't been shot by a dark lighter. Mwhaha, I can basically hear all the questions in your head, so, what do you think about this now? What has happened to our dear Henry? AND WYATT CAN'T HEAL HIM,! So, does this mean it's nothing out of the ordinary, or is it something else? So, is there anything in particular you would like to happen next, like would you like us to finally get into the action? I think it's about time, but I had to set the story up for it. Plus our favourite half-cupid seems to be hard at work, don't you think? Prue is meddling in everyone's life, isn't it great? **Please review.**


	5. I’ll Figure This One Out

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **Okay, so Chris and Hazel are talking once again; they're being civil. So, now I just need to figure out a way for Hazel to drop the whole 'I know who Gideon was and what he did' thing, well she don't know it all, but she knows enough. I think I'm going to have someone else drop a hint and she's going to have this big old epiphany. Also, I promise to have Prue continue her meddling, but I don't know what her meddling should be in the next story, and it sucks, the next story is coming up blank, well not really, I know what I want to happen, but I don't know what Prue's scheme should be. Oh well, I'll think of something, on to the next chapter!

**1x07 : Blood Is Thicker Than Good.**

**Summary : **A family that slays together, stays together. Henry Jr gets a new charge and she needs to be constantly saved. Henry believes there is something off, but he doesn't listen to his instincts though and now his life hangs in the balance. Can he be saved?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Five : I'll Figure This One Out

Prudence Charlotte Halliwell was born October 30th, 2007, and was the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Valentino. Since she was the eldest, she never had to deal with all of the pressures that Chris felt in school. In Magic School especially, teachers would always frown at Chris asking him why he wasn't as good at his brother Wyatt, students would stare and make snide remarks about his powers, despite the fact that in regular school Chris was a genius, and obtained marks Wyatt never had hopes of earning.

Now, even though Prue had never had to prove herself in the eyes of her teachers, she had had felt she had to prove herself to her parents, making her quite the nerd in school, and even now. For the life of her though, Prue would never be able to figure out what was wrong with Henry Jr. there were several things that didn't sit well with her; One) Wyatt couldn't heal him. Two) He was showing all the symptoms of Dark Lighter poison, but there were no open wounds.

So, as she approached the waiting room where surely her Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry sat, waiting for news on their son, their two daughters at their side. Chris, Caleb and Emily were probably out there also pacing wildly awaiting for her and Wyatt to return them hopefully with good news, something they sadly didn't have. Sighing as they looked in the waiting room, Prue jumped when she heard Wyatt cleared his throat loudly, causing all of the Matthews gang to look up at the tall blond as he nodded.

Seeing Wyatt nod in their direction, Henry Sr and Paige quickly got t their feet and brushed passed Wyatt, giving him a sad smile as they passed, followed quickly by Ana who paused long enough to squeeze Wyatt's arm, only to pass and follow after her parents, walking past and headed towards her brother's room.

Unlike the rest of her family, Callie stopped completely in front of Wyatt and gave him a sad, teary smile as Wyatt gazed into her eyes. Being unprepared, Wyatt was almost knocked over when Callie launched herself at her eldest cousin and gripped him tight, causing Wyatt to blink before he slowly wrapped his arms around his younger cousin, holding her in a protective bear hug. "Find out what did this to him," Callie whispered, loud enough so only Wyatt would hear her, and Wyatt nodded. This wasn't some normal illness; it may be fooling the parents, but not them, least of all Callie. She may only be seventeen, but she was smart and perceptive.

Not knowing what else to do, Wyatt simply gave his cousin a curt nod as she let him go and headed away from him. Once she was gone, Wyatt let out a loud sigh and headed over to his pacing family members, only to frown when he saw Hazel there, pacing wildly passing by Chris every time they turned and paced in the opposite direction. He didn't know who had called her, but having there would help, it meant one more person to help them find out what had happened to Henry, but looking at Prue who had a smirk on the corner of her face, Wyatt rolled his eyes. After this was all over, Chris was going to _kill _her.

"So, how bad is it?" Caleb asked when he saw Wyatt and Prue approaching them, for one minute he allowed his eyes to rest on Prue for longer than he should have before forcing them to look at Wyatt, his supposed Best Friend that he was lying too. Not something he felt good about, but that wasn't the issue at the moment. Seeing Wyatt sigh, Caleb frowned, "that bad?" He questioned, his heartbeat speeding up when neither of the cousins gave him an answer. "How did he look?"

Prue sighed, "Like crap."

Caleb frowned and let his eyes drift over to Prue as Emily, Chris and the new addition to the waiting room, Hazel, walked over and joined in on their group. Looking at Prue though, Caleb let a small laugh escape his mouth, despite the fact that it was the wrong place for such an action. Prue's eyes were red and puffy, due to her crying her make-up was practically nonexistent, she had dark circles under her eyes, but she was still beautiful. To him anyway, but it was his nature to be the funny guy so he couldn't help but make a jibe at her appearance. "So do you."

"Wouldn't doubt it."

Chris sighed as he looked at his older brother, "So, do we have any idea what happened?" Chris asked after several minutes of awkward silence passed between the group of six, but Wyatt shook his head, running his fingers through his blond hair in frustration - hair that Chris _knew _their mother would be saying was too long the next time they had a family dinner. "Well, that still leaves us at square one; we _know _that this isn't a simply case of 'eek you coughed on me now I'm under the weather, right?" He asked, quoting Hazel's previous words, causing the half-elf to narrow her eyes at him. "So what else could it be?"

"Who knows, it could be anything." Hazel said, jamming her hands uncomfortably into her pockets as she looked around, she didn't know why Prue had called her, and a part of her was happy she had, but that didn't make this any easier. Sure, she had met all of them a week ago, but she hadn't talked to any of them since - only Chris, and their conversations hadn't been the most civil. She sighed when she realised they were all looking her, "well even if this isn't the flu, then you have to realise that half of the Underworld hates your family, meaning it could have been any of the low-life demons down there," Emily frowned and looked at Caleb, "no offence."

The half demon smiled and held up his hand and shook his head, "none taken." His face twisted into a wicked grin as he shrugged, "I've learned to live with my evil heritage." Once the words left Caleb's mouth, silence fell onto the group once more as they all thought over what Hazel had said, no one really knew what to say. There was truth to what she had said.

Emily sighed as she looked over their face, "yeah well there is really only one big bad down there with the power, authority with a large enough vendetta to boot down there that hates us and wants us dead," she pointed out, interrupting the uncomfortable conversation. "The Source has to be involved in _some way_."

Prue frowned, "that isn't comforting."

"The only way to find out what happened is to retrace Henry's steps," Wyatt said. "Caleb, Chris and I, we'll check the Underworld, "he said, ignoring Emily's scolding look when he mentioned going to the Underworld. "Why don't you two check his apartment, I know he was there earlier." Wyatt suggested, "They may have attacked him there or went after him when he was asleep," he shrugged. "Maybe there's a clue there to give us an idea of what happened to him."

Caleb frowned as he looked between Emily and Hazel, they didn't hate each other, they didn't like each other - but still, something told him that those two together was a force not to be reckoned with. After all, in Emily's eyes Hazel was replacing Kelsey, not a good position to be in. "Place nice," he warned as he, Chris and Wyatt headed off to find somewhere to shimmer from, something that was sure to prove to be a challenge. Especially since it was a crowded, public building.

Prue sighed as she watched her two cousins and boyfriend take off around the corner, not doubt looking for a place to orb or shimmer down to the Underworld, leaving her alone with Hazel and Emily. Looking between the two, Prue frowned when she saw Hazel standing there with a blank expression on her face while Emily sent a glare towards the half-elf. "Well, this is awkward," she muttered. "Well we better go," she said simply, "it'll take us a long time to drive over to Henry's." The half-cupid sighed, "He's half way across town."

"I could take us," Hazel suggested.

Emily narrowed her eyes at the half-elf, "we would much rather-"

"Sure," Prue interrupted, giving Emily a warning glare as she grabbed a hold of her hand and dragged her around a corner and held Hazel's hand as the three disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

Henry Jr sighed as a nurse walked in, frowning as soon as she entered, a sure sign that this was not going to be a pleasant visit. "Matthews?" She asked in a bored tone, walking into the room before Henry Jr could confirm his identity. Nurse Campbell, as her tag said, walked over to Henry and sighed as she came over and looked at Henry's monitor, apparently his temperature was still too high and his blood pressure was still low. Something even he could have told her, if it wasn't, he would have been let out of here by now. God, didn't these nurses know anything? "The doctor will be in shortly, but until then you have some more visitors," she said somewhat rudely as she turned around and rapidly head to the door, only to mutter when she almost ran Ana over, causing the eldest of Henry's sister to frown.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Ana demanded as she looked behind her and sneered at the nurse as she walked up the hallway. "Man, she seems like she's in desperate need of some medication," she looked over to Henry Jr and smirked as she seen the needle dispenser, "great!" She cheered, "I can use one to stab your eyes out and I can shove the other one up that nurse's-"

"Oriana!" Paige warned as she walked into the room holding at least ten balloons, something that caused Henry Jr to frown when his mother walked in with his father who was carrying what seemed to be a tray of cookies. Yeah, those made Henry Jr's face develop into a deeper frown when he saw that his father had a smirk on his face as Paige placed the balloon on the side of the bed. Ana and Paige loved each other and they were as close as any mother/daughter duo during the teen years, but they were so alike in personality Paige didn't even notice that half the things Ana said, she had said at some point. "Hey baby," Paige cooed as she leaned over and gently brushed her son's hair aside and pressed a kiss to his forehead before wrapping her arms around her son in a bone-crushing hug. "How are you?"

Henry Jr struggled to get a word out, but was unable too - his mother was holding him too tight. Actually, it was to the point he was pretty sure his mother had cut off the circulation of his entire body. Never again would he say men were stronger than women were, "um, mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" Paige asked, not releasing her hold on her son.

"Well mom," Ana said, shaking her head at the expression on her brother's face. "If you don't let go of him, you're going to choke him and then the nurse's will be calling it and dragging him through the back doors and I'll become the oldest." She smirked, "can I have his car?"

Paige instantly let go of her son and Henry Jr frowned at his sister, "like I would ever let you _near _that car!" He burst and looked at Callie, "you can have it!" He stated, "I leave it to you in my will, just don't let _that_," he said, pointing at Ana, "near it."

Paige rolled her eyes, "Don't mind your sister, honey. And you really shouldn't be surprised, remember a few minutes ago she wanted to stab out that nurse's eyes out?"

Henry Jr nodded at that statement and looked to Ana. It was no lie that Ana and Henry Jr rarely saw things in the same light, mostly because Ana was the most strong-headed out of the two twins, meaning she didn't want her big brother watching her every move. In this instance however, "I happen to agree with her," Henry Jr admitted as he smiled at his mother, "not the whole thing about her using one to stab my eyes out, I think I'm in enough pain as it is, but I like the idea of shoving one up Nurse Campbell's ass," he said, smirking. "I don't know what her problem is, but you would think that she would be nicer. Isn't it bad enough that I basically passed out at work enough? Haven't I endured enough pain?" Henry Jr grumbled, "Now I get that the nurse needs a swift kick in the ass."

"Henry Samuel!"

"Now, now children, if you can't play nicely you can't play at all." Callie scolded as she entered the room and walked over to Henry Jr's bed and sat on the edge, "I would sit closer to you, but if you're sick, I don't want to catch it," she said simply when she saw her older brother looking at the distance between them. "Now," she said slowly, crossing her arms as she looked between her two siblings and then to her mother, "will you three behave, or do I have to separate you three?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as Henry Sr smirked at his daughter, despite being the youngest, she was defiantly the most mature; at least she was now, she was a lot like her own mother than way. Paige was the youngest sister, even if her sister Prue came down for a visit, but despite that, if it was needed Paige could intervene and play the part of the big sister. "Now, Henry is sick so behave or you're all grounded."

"Yes, _mom_," Paige said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at her youngest child, one that was becoming more like her everyday - and it scared the hell out of her. Ana had always taken after her; she was outgoing and unafraid to speak her mind- traits that had often got Paige into trouble. Callie had always been the complete opposite of her sister though, she was more relaxed and never really spoke her mind unless it was important to her or she had too, but Callie had always had her mother's personality, only toned down, but now it seemed as though it was riling up. Paige sighed, _teen years. _"So Honey," she said as she sat in a chair besides her son, "are you feeling okay?"

"Yes mom," Henry Jr said his voice laced with sarcasm. "I feel _great_, that's why I'm in the hospital, I feel so great they think that I somehow am mutated and are officially immune to any and all diseases so they want to use to me as a lab rat in order to find cures for all of the diseases in the world! Yes mom, I'm _fine_." He sighed, "Would be better if the nurses were nicer."

Henry rolled his eyes at his son, sometimes that boy didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, and then there were times he didn't have a click or a clue. "Don't speak to your mother like that; first of all, we've been worried sick! She only wanted to know if you were feeling better than you did when you came here. Second of all, you can't blame the nurses for not being nice to you, they can just tell that you're going to be hell to deal with and already I'm pretty sure they're lost a few years off their lives." Henry let out an exasperated sigh, "so will you _please _relax and answer your mother's question," seeing Henry Jr's look, he narrowed his eyes. "Sarcasm free."

Henry Jr sighed when he looked over to his mother, and sure enough he could see the concern and despair floating in her brown orbs. "I've been better," he said simply. "And I think it's only the flu," he said honestly as he scrunched up his face and looked out his door. "Certain people tell me differently though." He sighed dramatically, "and the doctors ran their tests, but they wont let me out of here!" He whined as he looked to his mother with pleading eyes, almost pleading with her to go ask the doctors to let him out of here, but Paige shook her head. "Mom, I'm fine, I can go home!"

"Well as you already said you weren't in here for the hell of it, first of all, meaning that the Doctors must have _some _reason to keep you here," Paige said, narrowing her eyes with her ever-stubborn son. Sometimes she swore this was fate's way of making her suffer, giving her two children as stubborn as she was - she thanked the lord everyday for Callie, at least one of them were reasonable. "SO I don't care if you want to be here or not, you _will _stay here until the doctors say you can leave and if you even _think _about leaving, I will have the nurses come in here and _strap you _to the _bed _if I have too!"

Henry Jr blinked for a moment to make sure that it was _his _mother that was in front of him, but no matter how many times he blinked, the woman in front of him didn't change. It was _his _mother, but in that moment, he could have sworn it was his Aunt Piper - his mother _never _spoke to him like that, only Aunt Piper did. Looking to his sisters and father though, Henry Jr knew that they had seen it too. The fact that his mother was acting more like his Aunt Piper wasn't getting Henry Jr off his task though, "But mom!"

Ana rolled her eyes at her older brother, "Henry," She whined as she gave him a pointed look. "If you keep whining like this you'll have no worry of staying here because the nurses will be coming in here and sending you down to paediatrics," she smirked as she patted her brother's arm. "That's after the psych evaluation, so we all know you'll be sent to the psych ward!"

"Go to hell!"

"Henry Samuel Matthews-Mitchell," Henry scolded as he narrowed his eyes at his son, "you _do not _speak to your sister like that," he ordered, finally coming out of the shock he had had of seeing his wife acting like her older sister, something he found both amusing and scary. He loved Piper, she was his sister-in-law, but there was _no one _in their _right mind _that didn't fear Piper Halliwell. "So buddy," he said, a smirk lighting up his face, one that caused Henry Jr to frown at his father. "You want something to eat?" Without even waiting for an answer, he handed his son a container of cookies. "Bon appetite!"

Henry Jr frowned as he looked at the container of cookies on his lap, cookies he didn't want to eat. His stomach had been paining ever since he had woke up in the hospital, not to mention his head still hurt, and then there was the fact he didn't know who had made them; meaning he didn't know if they were safe. Reading her brother's mind, Callie smiled knowingly at him. "Don't worry, Aunt Piper made them."

"Don't worry," Paige repeated as she looked to her son, her eyes slowly narrowing as Henry Jr shoved cookies in his mouth so he wouldn't be able to answer the coming questions. "What do you mean, _don't worry_?" Her eyes narrowed into slits as she looked at her son, hands on her hips. "Henry Samuel," she said slowly as she frowned, "was that a dig at _my _cooking?" She demanded, seeing that he was taking a lot longer to chew than he should have, Paige rolled her eyes skyward. "Unbelievable," she muttered as she shook her head, "after all of these years you insult my cooking and don't trust it! After all of these years!"

"Maybe it's because of eating your food all of these years he doesn't trust it," Callie supplied, seeing her mother's look though; she swallowed and smiled sheepishly, letting out a nervous chuckle. "But then again, your cooking is _so good_," she added, noticing how her siblings and father had their lips pressed together to keep their laughter in. "So that _can't _be it."

"Watch it."

Despite the look her mother was giving her baby sister, Ana couldn't help but beam at Callie, "way to go," she said as she winked at her sister. "Didn't know you had it in you," she patted Henry Jr on his back, "it's okay, our sweet baby sister is still in there somewhere." She smirked, "maybe she's more like me than we all thought," both Henry's groaned. "Don't you feel blessed? It will only be a matter of time before she goes out to parties like me, goes to dances, and who knows," a sly smile appeared on her face. "Maybe there will come a day I don't have to force her to go out on dates - maybe she'll go _willingly._"

Henry Jr frowned, "bite your tongue."

* * *

The three jumped for the ground as several stray Athames, fireballs and energy balls flew there way, whizzing over their heads as they collided with the dusty, dirty floor of the Underworld. "This is getting to be ridiculous," Caleb whined as he jumped up to his feet and readied an energy ball and hurled at one of the offending attackers as he got to his feet, the blonde bombshell blowing instantly. Damn Demonatrix. They had to be the _most _annoying group of assassin witches out there, in his experience anyway. "Can't they pick on someone else?"

"When they have so much fun picking on us?" Chris asked sarcastically as he elevated one of his eyebrows and frowned at Caleb who was glaring at the younger Halliwell brother. "I don't think they're letting up anytime soon," Chris bit out in annoyance as the demons continued to attack them, something that was getting on his nerves. Was it really _that _hard to answer their question; what had the Source done to Henry Matthews? Chris had thought it was a simply question, apparently it wasn't. "Screw it," Chris muttered as he waved his hand and sent a stray fireball at the demon, wiping the smug look off of the demon's face.

Seeing the fireball flying at him, the demon frowned when he realised there was nothing he could do to deflect the energy ball. "Shit," the demon muttered as the fireball collided with his chest, causing him to combust into flames as the two witches and half demon got to their feet and advanced on the other demons, screams echoing through the Underworld.

"I don't think so," Wyatt muttered as he saw a demon trying to escape. They needed answers, every moment they were trying to pin down these demons, the longer Henry was in the hospital, meaning the worst he got. Narrowing his eyes, Wyatt sent the demon flying into a cavern wall while he saw Caleb send an energy ball at a demon to his right, while Chris sent a bolt of energy at a demon to his left; causing the two demons to blow up into flames simultaneously, their agonizing screams filtering through the cavern.

Brushing himself off, Chris walked over to the demon Wyatt had pinned to the wall, "when will you demons learn?" He asked, smirking when the demon struggled against his invisible bindings. "What crawled up your ass?" Chris questioned, only to jump back when

The demon hissed at him, his teeth flashing.

Caleb chuckled, "I think he likes you, Chris."

"Shut up!"

"Behave," Wyatt warned, sending the two younger men a glare as tightening his telekinetic hold on the demon, before looking back at him. "Now, we are going to ask you a question and you're going to answer," Wyatt said simply, causing the demon to smirk. Wyatt sighed, "Fail to answer, and my face will be the last you will _ever _see," Wyatt threatened, completely gaining the demon's attention. "Tell the truth, and you never know," he said slowly. "I just might find myself in a charitable mood and allow you to crawl back to the dumps of the Underworld and live out the rest of your miserable life."

The demons scowled for several moments before sighing and meeting Wyatt's eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Who is attacked my cousin?"

"No one from down here that I assure you."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes and began closing his hand, forming a fist causing the demon to choke as his oxygen was cut off, something that caused Chris to wince. This, sadly, was bringing back memories he would sooner forget. "Don't. Lie. To. Me," Wyatt warned.

Seeing the demon go blue, Caleb frowned. "Wy, man…"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH."

"…I think you should ease up," Caleb finished as he watched Wyatt glare at the demon, and for one moment, Caleb saw more malice in Wyatt's eyes than he had seen for a long while, make that more malice he had seen in _anyone's _eyes in a while. Caleb sighed and placed his hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "Come on dude, he can't answer if he can't breathe."

Wyatt sighed and loosened his hold, frowning when he saw Chris relax at his side, it had almost seemed as though his brother had been afraid of that, of him. Surely, Chris knew he would never harm someone, even a demon, that cruelly, right? "What did you mean no one from down here?"

The demon sighed, "The Source, he's been pulling his forces together the past week," he said simply, causing the two brothers to nod while Caleb groaned. Couldn't the Source take a holiday for a few days? Caleb would personally pack his bags for him if he wanted, as long as he got out of their hair. "Something about someone coming to power and threatening his rule." He coughed nervously, "So he has people working for him, people above ground."

Wyatt nodded curtly, "thank you," he said stiffly, narrowing his eyes, his released his hold on the demon, dropping him unceremoniously to the ground before raising his hands and glaring at the demon. "You've been a great help."

"No, no, no, no, please-"

"Wyatt don't!" Chris shouted, reaching forward and holding his brother's hands at his wides, knowing full well that Wyatt was about to use his powers to kill that demon. Frowning, Chris placed himself between Wyatt and the demon. "Don't."

"Chris," Wyatt growled, "get out of my way."

"No," Chris said defiantly, "I wont let you kill him."

"He's a _demon_, Chris."

"I take offence to that statement," Caleb interjected.

"Stay out of it," Wyatt warned, shooting the half demon a glare before looking back at Chris and narrowing his eyes. "Move out of the way Chris."

"No, Wyatt," Chris said, placing his hands on Wyatt's shoulders. He knew he was jumping the gun, but this how he had lost Wyatt in the other timeline, he wasn't letting it happen again. He had lost Wyatt because Wyatt was to busy protecting his family, not caring about the consequences, and then the lines between good and evil blurred. Becoming nonexistent to Wyatt. "If you kill him, then you _are no better _than him," Chris said, his eyes shining as he looked into Wyatt's. "I understand you want to win this war with the Source, but don't become what you hate along the way. We protect the innocents, not punish the guilty."

Wyatt sighed, opening his mouth to argue with Chris, but looking into his baby brother's eyes, he paused. In Chris' eyes, he saw something he didn't recognize, well he did, but it had _never _been directed in his direction before. There was _fear _in Chris' eyes, "Fine," Wyatt said as he let out a breath, and then the demon shimmered away.

* * *

Prue frowned she and Hazel walked around the room looking for any sign of what happened to Henry while Emily sat in the middle of the floor, Indian style, attempting to search the past for what had happened to Henry. Sure, using her psychic abilities instead of allowing the visions, come to her was more stressful and tiring that Emily liked to admit, but searching the past was even more difficult. Times like this Prue was thankful she only had premonitions, still, being psychic _sounded _cool. Shaking her head, Prue continued searching the apartment, but she couldn't see anything. Moreover, she meant _anything_, it was as if Henry was the Mr Clean of bachelor's, well other than Caleb that was. Wyatt was a complete slob, that was why Prue believe he was still living with Chris - Chris cleaned up after him, because Prue was sure if Wyatt moved back home, Piper would have a _fit _when she saw what a big slob Wyatt was.

Finally giving up, Prue placed her hands on her hips and shook her head as she shook her head. "Okay," she said slowly as she tapped her foot and looked over at Hazel who had turned to look at her. "I see nothing that indicates someone attacked him," she commented as she fell onto the sofa. "Unless he was attacked by the Ten-Minute-Tidy Demon."

Hazel sighed as she looked over at the younger witch and nodded, "okay, so let's say that Henry wasn't attacked at home," she said as she brushed her hands together, getting rid of the imaginary dust on her hands. "You said he didn't remember being attacked," she said, causing Prue to nod. "Well then, we _know _it was magical, meaning at some point someone got him, whether he noticed or not."

"You're right," Prue groaned as she rolled off the sofa and looked under the sofa, sighing. "Meaning there _has _to be something here," she pointed out as she searched under the sofa, finding nothing. "Wow, I wouldn't rule out the Ten-Minute-Tidy Demon," she mused, "the Dust Bunnies aren't even residents under the sofa anymore," she said as she got up and looked over to the half-elf who was frowning at her, her own hands on her hips. "So," Prue said as she raised her eyebrow and sighed once more. "What do we know? Henry is sick, and it was because of something magical," she said and Hazel nodded, "but there is _no _external wound and he has no memory of the attack."

"Memory dust or something?"

Prue nodded as she walked around the room, her high heels clicking as she thought over what Hazel had suggested. "That _is _possible," she agreed, but it was easy to tell by her tone that she didn't believe it, not for a minute. No matter how likely it sounded, something just wasn't adding up. Her eyebrows creased together in thought; there was just something they didn't know, one main clue that would cause _everything _to make sense. "We're missing something."

"Well whatever it is, I couldn't see it," Emily stated as her eyes once again became focussed and she climbed to her feet, frowning as she looked over at the two half witches who were frowning at her. "I searched the past and there was zip, zilch, notta." She elaborated, "And the future, it's blank." She rubbed her eyes tiredly, and shook her head as she brought her hands up to her temples. "This psychic thing," she said slowly, "it sucks."

Prue sighed as she rubbed her neck, "Well then, my money is on the Source," she stated, seeing Emily and Hazel turn to frown at her, she shrugged. "Come on, how many _smart _demons, other than Caleb, do you people know? I mean, I doubt there are many people outside our family that has as much experience in the Underworld as us, and something tells me that the Source is the only one down there with the brains to pull this off."

Emily sighed, her expression grave as she thought over the likelihood of that, "true," she agreed as she walked around the apartment again, trying to think of somewhere else to look as Prue walked around the room, also searching while Hazel stood in the middle of the room, frowning, biting her lower lip.

"Um," the half-elf began hesitantly, "I don't mean to pry, but since the Source kind of hates me and wants me dead," she said, letting out a humourless chuckle. "What kind of stuff has he done, just so I get an idea of what to expect."

Prue chuckled as she tilted her head and paused in her search for something that had injured Henry. "Oh, you wouldn't _believe _some of the things that the Source has put us through," she admitted as she looked back to meet Hazel's eyes, only to smirk when she saw that Hazel had one elevated eyebrow, something Chris often did. If she didn't know better, Prue would say that Hazel was the female version of Chris. Scary. "Let's just say he has quite the imagination."

"Don't forget his love for old movies," Emily piped up from where she was searching through Henry Jr's cupboards, but she couldn't find anything. This was ridiculous. There had to be _something _there. It wasn't possible that Henry Jr just fell over sick; something had to have happened to make him sick, and the theory that he was _just _sick? She didn't believe it, none of them did - only the parents. That was only because they didn't know about the prophecy, meaning they didn't know that the Source had a contract on all of them, after all, they were the ones threatening the plan he had had in effect for over twenty odd years. Emily sighed, "I swear, if I ever receive fur again, I just might kill someone."

Hazel frowned, "movies?" She questioned, "fur? What the hell did he do," she asked, a chuckle escaping her mouth. "Turn you into one of those old, cheap looking werewolves from the black and white movies or something?"

"No, Toto."

Hazel froze and her eyes went wide, "Toto," she repeated, looking at Emily with wide eyes as she nodded. "As in The Wizard of Oz, there's no place like home, Toto?" Emily nodded, "wow," Hazel said simply as Prue smirked as Emily shook her head and growled deep in her throat. "So, you were literally Toto."

"Oh yeah," Prue said as she walked over to the couch and crouched down, only to roll her eyes when she found nothing. "She literally had the four feet, paws," she said, glaring at Emily. "I, however, got turned into Dorothy and kept her in the basket as pay back," She frowned. "Em wouldn't let me destroy the movie though." She winked at Hazel, "but I'll find it sooner or later."

Emily snorted, "Not a chance in hell," she snarled, narrowing her eyes playfully at Prue. "You're not finding that movie," she sighed, "that wasn't even the weird part. The Source brought this person back from the wasteland, Gith I think his name was, and the only reason he agreed to help the Source was so he could get revenge on Chris," seeing Hazel frown, she nodded. "I know, it was weird, because Chris' mom and aunts vanquished him over twenty-three years ago, Chris wasn't even born." Emily stated as she brought her cell phone up to her ear when it began ringing, not noticing how Hazel had froze on the spot.

Hazel couldn't breath, that detail didn't make sense to them, but it made all the sense in the world to her. She knew something they didn't, twenty-three years ago Gideon had plotted to kill Wyatt, and twenty-three years ago, Gith had learned to hate Chris, something that would be impossible for any normal person, but not a witch, not a Halliwell. The Halliwells weren't exactly known for staying in their own time, hell, she doubted she would be able to count the number of times the Charmed Ones had traveled through time, so why not Chris?

She had asked herself why Chris would know about the events that happened twenty-three years ago, she had asked herself over and over why it would affect Chris more so than the others. That was when it clicked, Chris and Wyatt's father had killed Gideon when he attempted to kill Wyatt, but their father had been grief stricken by the death of a close friend. A friend that died to save Wyatt. Someone who would do _anything _for Wyatt. Someone who had traveled back in time to save Wyatt. That someone was Chris. Chris had traveled twenty-three years into the past to save his brother, and something told her that Chris remembered, or at least knew.

"Hazel?" Prue asked, frowning when the half-elf continued to stare into space. "Hazel," she repeated, waving her hand in front of Hazel, only to have the half-elf blink in surprise as she looked at Prue. "Come on, we have to get back to the hospital, Henry's gotten worst," she said simply, unaware of the conclusion the half-elf had come to moments before.

Hazel didn't say anything, instead she only reached out and held Prue's hand who was already holding Emily's, and without any words, they disappeared in a flash of green light, Hazel holding a secret securely in her head. Chris had died twenty-three years ago to save Wyatt, and from what she could tell, she was the only one that knew, other than Chris himself.

This was going to go swimmingly, she could tell.

**Author's Note : **Well, well, our little half elf is too smart for our own good, aha she's like the female version of Chris, no wonder they don't get along some times. They're so alike they drive each other crazy! The next chapter is a little sappy, little warning ahead of time - but they have an epiphany, frowns, I always thought that was a weird word to spell. Epiphany. Next chapter wont take so long, it was just this chapter, I had a bit of a writer's block. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I didn't know _how _to make it happen Any who, show me the love, **Please Review. **I'll try and have a new chapter up by Saturday at the latest- but that's Valentine's Day, so review and you'll get an update.


	6. Your Faith Gives Me Strength

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Sadly I don't own the passage later on in the chapter, it's from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight. The plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **Here you go, story number seven. And I have gotten some feedback on the whole Chris x Hazel thing, and don't worry all you Bianca fans. She will be in this series, but come on! Chris being with someone else and then Bianca showing up, that could add some drama. -rolls eyes- because we know we haven't been getting enough of that recently.

**1x07 : Blood Is Thicker Than Good.**

**Summary : **A family that slays together, stays together. When Henry Jr gets a new charge, he can tell there is something different about her. He doesn't listen to his instincts though and now his life hangs in the balance. Can he be saved?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Six : Your Faith Gives Me Strength

Emily frowned as she walked into Henry Jr's hospital room she officially downright hated hospitals. Okay, she had always hated them, and their recent encounter with Sandy hadn't improved her opinion of them too much, but this topped the cake. She had been afraid to come in here, to see Henry lying in a hospital bed earlier, but at least then, he had been conscious. Hazel, Prue and her had made it to the hospital first but the guys had yet to make an appearance. Prue had already been in here to see him, and now Emily was the last one to take her turn to see Henry, Prue and Hazel were in the waiting room bouncing off ideas of what had happened to Henry. "Hey Henry you have _no idea _what I had to say to get into see you," she greeted, looking at her friend with teary eyes as she walked further into the room, hoping that he would answer her, but the response never came. "Sorry the others aren't here yet, but Chris, Caleb and Wyatt are going to be here in a second, they just got themselves so worried they were searching the Underworld for answers and without a doubt they were blowing off steam." She stated as she walked over to his side and properly tucked him in. "So I thought I would come talk to you while we waited for Wyatt and them to get here."

Smiling, Emily could almost hear Henry's sarcastic remark of, _"Oh, thanks a lot, you're only in here to see me because Wyatt and the others are busy. I feel so loved. Nice to know you love me Emily. Knowing you, you're just here because you're waiting for Wyatt."_

Emily shook her head and sat in the chair on Henry's left side and smiled, "No, I didn't come here just because Wyatt was busy, thank you very much." She teased, narrowing her eyes playfully. "I came here to see you, you should see everyone, and they're all a state. Especially your mom, she's going on about she's going to hunt down whoever did this to you and kill them, only to resurrect them and kill then again." She sniffed as she rubbed his hand, "we're going to find out what did this Henry," she vowed, "in the mean time, how about I educate you in some good books, huh?" She said a sly smile on her face. She

"_Emily I'm in the hospital and I'm comatose, don't cause me anymore pain!" _She heard Henry's voice in her head, one that caused her to smile a bittersweet smile as she reached into her purse. She knew hearing things was never a good thing, whether you were a witch or human; but she knew it wasn't real. It was just her mind playing tricks on her, it wasn't Henry, and it was just what Henry would say if he were there. Moreover, for now, it was enough for her. _"I hate books, there is a reason you read my books for me in senior year and highlighted what I needed to know!"_

"Well tough," Emily said simply, "this isn't senior year and the only way I'm _not _going to read you a book is if you wake up and say you don't want me to read to you." She said simply, sighing when Henry Jr didn't say anything. "Well, reading it is," she said as she took out her worn out copy of Twilight By Stephanie Meyer and smiled. "I don't want to start from the beginning, so I'm going to start at one of my favourite parts." Emily took a deep breath.

_"Before I could react, he pulled me from the Jeep and set my feet on the ground. It was barely misting now; Alice was going to be right._

_'Tamper with me memory?' I asked nervously._

_'Something like that.' He was watching me intently, carefully, but there was humour deep in his eyes. He placed his hands against the Jeep on either side of my head and leaned forward, forcing me to press back against the door. He leaned in even closer, his face inches from mine. I had no room to escape. 'Now,' he breather, and just his smell disturbed my thought processes, 'what exactly are you worrying about?'_

_'Well, um, hitting a tree-' I gulped '-and dying. And then getting sick.'_

_He fought back a smile. Then he bent hid head down and touched his cold lips softly to the hollow at the base of my throat. 'Are you still worried now?' He murmured again my skin._

_'Yes.' I struggled to concentrate. 'About hitting trees and getting sick.'_

"You're not seriously reading that to him, are you?"

Emily jumped and twisted in her seat to frown at Wyatt who was standing in the doorway, his ankles crossed as he leaned against the doorframe with two coffees in his hands. "You know, if Henry finds out about this, he just might kill you." Wyatt commented as he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to her, placing her coffee on the table beside her, "black coffee heavy on the sugar."

"Ah, a man out to steal my very heart," Emily teased as she smiled at Wyatt, mirth in her eyes as Wyatt rolled his icy blue orbs. "And it is about time I teach Henry to appreciate good books," she pointed out, "I succeeded in getting you interested in them, or did I imagine the whole scenario where you read Pride and Prejudice?"

"This is Henry though; you've been trying for twenty years, so I don't think he's changing his ways."

Emily opened her mouth to deny what her best friend, but she couldn't. What Wyatt was saying was true, she couldn't say that she hadn't because she had. Shortly after Henry Jr had been born, the first time Emily had seen him she had sat down in front of him holding her favourite childhood book The Hungry, Hungry Caterpillar but even after all of these years, Henry still refused to read a book; so Emily shut her mouth as her face became serious. "So," she said slowly, "did you find anything down there? Do we have any idea of what happened to him?"

"No," Wyatt said as he leaned back into his chair, "Chris and the others are looking into some stuff so I could come in here and see Henry Jr for a while and see how the hater of all hospitals was holding up. I told them we wouldn't be long, but I needed to get out of there, one more suggestion and my head was going to explode."

"So, no luck."

"None at all."

Emily sighed, "He's going to be okay though, right?" She asked, finally voicing the fear that had been coursing through her body since they had been told that Henry's condition had taken a turn for the worst. "I mean we're not going to lose him, are we? We already lost Kelsey and I do not think we could lose someone else, besides this is Henry! Things like this don't get Henry down, but if that's true then what-"

"Whoa, Emily." Wyatt interrupted as he walked over to Emily and placed a hand on her back, "he's going to be fine," he promised. "Like you said, this is Henry we're talking about, these things don't get Henry down, and they never have." Wyatt smiled, "and this isn't going to change now, we're going to find out what happened to him and we're going to fix this. I wasn't lying when I said we wouldn't lose anyone else."

Emily nodded and sighed as Wyatt pulled her into a hug and she let out a deep breath. "So, what are we going to do until he wakes up?" She asked, "I mean, we've checked out the demons and there was nothing there, they didn't do anything to him! There was _nothing _and I repeat nothing at his apartment, and what his charges? You know when Henry Jr wakes up he's going to throw a fit and blame himself if anything happens to his charges while he's-" Emily let out a squeak as Wyatt roughly pulled out of the embrace and got to his feet. "Wyatt?" She asked, frowning when he got to his feet and ran out of the room. "Bye Henry," Emily said as she leaned down and kissed his cheek, only to take off after her best friend. "WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!" She shrieked as she ran to catch up to him. "What the hell is up with you?"

"That's it!"

Emily paused and frowned, "what's it?" She questioned before she threw her hands up in frustration as she jogged to keep up with Wyatt's long strides. Stupid, six foot something people! Didn't they understand she was only five foot four? She couldn't keep up with them! "Wyatt what's going on?"

"His _charge_!" Wyatt said as he looked back at her, but he didn't slow down his pace. "She was the last one to see Henry before he got sick, plus she was there when the demons attacked," he pointed out. "If anything happened she would know about it."

"Or she was the cause of it."

Wyatt finally paused in his strides and looked into Emily's eyes and that was when that one statement made sense. Allison had been the last one to see Henry Jr. Henry Jr hadn't been injured with the demons, after which he brought Allison home, and shortly after he left, he got sick. It was too much of a coincidence. She had to be the one that was causing all of this. "Let's go," he said as she took off up the corridor again, this time in a jog, something that caused Emily to growl in frustration.

"I hate him. Stupid, tall, jerk." she muttered before running off after Wyatt. "Hey Halliwell," she snapped, causing several nurses to shake their heads as they watched the petit blond chase after Wyatt. "Would you wait up a second?"

**

* * *

Prue growled as she sat in a chair, tapping her foot as she glared at the woman sitting at the receptionist's desk, that woman was getting on her nerves. They had called them telling her that Henry Jr was worst, but they were not giving them answers, not even Paige and Henry had gotten any answers, something that had stressed Paige out to her max, leading her to the cafeteria with her husband for some much needed coffee. Actually thinking about it, Prue couldn't blame the distraught mother for leaving for coffee, she would be doing the same thing if she wasn't worried that someone would give them answers soon, more than that, the guys weren't here yet something that was adding to her frazzled nerves. That was her two cousins and boyfriend down there, okay no one knew about the last detail yet, but still, it didn't change the facts.**

Thankfully one of the people from Wyatt's shift was working and knew that Prue was his cousin, she would always be thankful they shared the same last name, Hannah had managed to find out that Henry Jr unconscious and that so far he was stable, but that was all they knew. That wasn't enough, not by a long shot, not in Prue's opinion but she had thanked the woman anyway, and at least it had been something.

The half-cupid sighed, "Is it too much to ask for some information on him?" She asked to no one in particular, but Hazel who was sitting beside her reached over and gripped her hands as she looked up the hall to where Emily had disappeared. The psychic had finally gotten to the point she was fed up with the waiting and went to see if she could get in to see Henry Jr, that had been five minutes ago and she hadn't been back yet. So something told her she was having luck, at least something was going in their favour for once today. Prue sniffed, "all I want is some kind of sign some assurance that everything's going to be okay and Henry will be fine and wake up soon."

Biting her lip, Hazel almost wished that someone else was here other than her, she didn't know Prue all that well, and despite the fact she had taken an instant liking to the girl, she didn't know how to comfort her. Where the hell was everyone else when you needed them? "I'm sure he'll be fine," seeing Prue's raised eyebrow she smiled, "seriously everything will be fine." Seeing Prue did not believe her, hazel chuckled softly, "times like this I wish that someone else was here," she admitted. "They know you better and they probably know the right thing to say, unlike me here who is rambling on like an idiot so I'm just going to stop now," she said as she looked up only to smile in relief when she saw Caleb and … Chris, oh this was going to be awkward. How was she supposed to tell him what she knew? _Hey Chris I know you died twenty-three years ago? _No, she didn't think that would be the greatest idea. She had to break it to him easily. "Thank God," she whispered when she saw them, and before the words were out of her mouth, Prue had run up to Caleb, wrapping her arms around him, holding onto him for dear life.

Not caring if she was showing her venerable side, Prue wrapped her arms around Caleb's waist, burying her head into his chest and it was only then did she allow her tears to start to fall. Smelling the wonderful smell of cologne, sweat, earth and everything Caleb, Prue let out a sigh of familiarity as the sobs began to wrack her body. "Tell me you found something," she pleaded as Caleb held her, his eyes wide in confusion as he held her in his arms and a whisper of regret escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry."

Sighing, Hazel reached up to her neck and began to rub it as she walked hesitantly over to Chris, tenser than she should have been under normal circumstances, but these weren't normal circumstances. Not by a long shot, there was a chance that she was the only one that knew Chris' deepest secret, and she didn't know what to think about that. "So," she said slowly, standing beside him, fiddling with her fingers as she avoided his eyes. "You didn't find anything?"

"Nope," Chris admitted, letting out a frustrated sigh, as he looked over at Hazel, only to frown when he saw that she was fiddling with her hands and avoided his eyes, something that caused his eyebrow to arch. "What about you?" He questioned, "Did you find anything at his apartment?"

It was Hazel's turn to let out a frustrated sigh as she shook her head and finally looked over at him, "there was literally nothing there," she frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Are all bachelors' apartments as clean as his?" She asked, causing Chris to chuckle, "is _yours _as clean as his? Because if it is, let me tell you that isn't normal, there wasn't even a half empty pizza box, there is _always _a half empty pizza box!" She exclaimed, "Even _I _have a half empty pizza box and I'm not a dude!"

Chris simply raised his eyebrow even higher and looked at Hazel in amusement. "Maybe that's simply because you're a _slob_."

Hazel opened her mouth to defend herself, to say that what he had said wasn't true, but the words wouldn't come out because it was true. She _was _a slob, but after putting up with her mother for years cleaning her room, she felt as though it was up to her how messy or clean she wanted her apartment. She had earned that much, but she wasn't going to tell Chris that, so instead she changed the topic. "So, where's, um, where's Wyatt?"

Rolling his eyes at her change of topic, Chris looked up the corridor and gestured to where Henry Jr's room was located, "he sensed for all of you and found that Emily was in Henry's room with a doctor and went to see her," he said simply, frowning when he saw a look of shock on Hazel's face. "What?"

"She got in?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And there was a doctor there?"

"Yes?"

"And she talked to him?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Do I look like I was in the room with them?" He asked getting fed up with Hazel's persistent, random questions. If they were meaningful questions he wouldn't have minded, but there was no point to them! "What's the big deal?"

"How the hell did she get a doctor to talk to her?" Hazel demanded, shaking her head. "We've tried since we got here, but they wouldn't tell us anything!" Her angered expression fell as she squinted her eyes together in thought, "but she left saying she would get answers," she mused. "The question is though, what did she say to get answers?"

"Who cares as long as she gets answers," Prue said from where she was walking over to the two, Caleb's arm protectively around her waist, something that caused Chris to narrow his eyes as he looked into Caleb's brown orbs, but the half-manticore simply shook his head to shake off Chris' suspicions. Damn, were they lying to _everyone _they knew now, or did it just seem like it? "So, you found nothing," Prue said, bringing the men out of their thoughts, "and _we _didn't find anything, that leaves at square one."

"Not really," Caleb commented as he tilted his head to the side and thought it over. "We know now that no one from the Underworld went after Henry," he said in a stage whisper, looking around to make sure no one was listening in. "And we know he wasn't attacked at his apartment," he met Chris' eyes. "So it must have been someone he ran into up here, remember that demon said the Source had people working for him _above _ground."

"He said what?" Prue asked, frowning at how much control the Source was getting down there, shaking it off, she sighed. "Well that's just great," she muttered sarcastically, "that means it could have been _anyone _that Henry has had contact with in what? The past _twenty-four hours_?!?

"I don't think so," Hazel commented as she stared at nothing, deep in thought with her eyes still squinted as she looked over to Chris. "You mentioned Henry doesn't remember being attacked, meaning it couldn't have been _anyone_, it had to be someone who seemed harmless or someone he trusted."

"_That's comforting._"

Caleb frowned at his girlfriend, "there's no need for sarcasm, Prue."

"If you say that," Prue said slowly as she looked up at him, a small smile on her face and glimmer in her eyes, "then you don't know me at all," she admitted. "There is _always _a need for sarcasm, just ask Chris."

Feeling everyone's eyes on him, Chris coughed and avoided their eyes. He wasn't _that _sarcastic, he just wasn't. "So," he said as he frowned, "someone Henry trusts," he commented. "Well, who _isn't _that? I mean, this is Henry, he trusts to easily."

"Well that's good because you and Wyatt trust no one, there has to be balance Chris."

Chris narrowed his eyes at Prue, "not the point," he said simply. "But who the hell has he been with today that he trusts?" He asked, only to frown when he looked up the hall when he heard Emily's voice float through the hospitals.

"Halliwell slow the hell down right now!" The psychic as she and Wyatt, who was several feet in front of her, rounded a corner, Emily practically jogging to keep up with him. "I swear to God if you don't slow down I _will _tell your mother every little thing you did as a

Teenager, meaning I will be incriminating you, Caleb, Chris, and most likely Prue and Caleb." Seeing Wyatt wasn't pausing, she sighed realising he wasn't buying her bluff. "Fine I wouldn't because I don't want to incriminate myself, but seriously, slow down!

"Geez, what the hell has gotten into you?" Prue asked when Wyatt ran up to them, panting, his eyes wide with fear as he looked up at her, and she would have swayed on the spot if it hadn't been for Caleb's arm around her waist. Damn, stupid empathy. "Wyatt?"

Sensing that Emily had finally caught up him, Wyatt sighed and looked at the others. "Other than us, who has Henry had contact with today?" He asked, seeing that none of them were catching on, he sighed in frustration. "Other than being one of the cities finest, what is his other _occupation_?"

Chris frowned, not sure what his brother was getting at, but went to answer regardless. "He's a white light-" Chris stopped mid-word because there was no need for him to carry on, they all understood what Wyatt was getting at, and his eyes widened. "-er," he finished. "His charges," he said looking at Wyatt and Emily who were nodding, pleased that they had caught on to their thinking. "You think one of his charges caused this?"

"Think about it," Emily said, "remember he said he had that new charge, Allison and she _always _needed to be saved, regularly. Other than us and your family, do witches really get attacked that much?" They all sighed; it was true and sad at the same time. In truth, they doubted any family was attacked as much as they were. "Even _if _she wasn't involved somehow, she was the last one to see Henry before he got sick, so she's a good place to look, isn't she?"

Nodding they all started heading off up to a hallway looking for a place where they could use their magical transportation without being seen. Seeing Wyatt orb out, followed by Caleb and Prue in a ripple of shimmers, Hazel placed her hand on Chris' arm, causing him to frown and look at her. "After this is all over, I need to talk to you, okay?" She asked, and Chris nodded and then without giving her the chance to remove her arms, he orbed them out.

**

* * *

Frowning as they appeared outside the house in the bushes, Prue frowned as she peered out through the branches and looked at the house. It was your simple, normal everyday Victorian house with a deep dark blue siding and a bright red door, and white trim along all the windows. Out back she could see a swing set and the yard was littered with toys and a few bikes, it was your simple family home. She wasn't even getting a strange vibe from it; there was nothing seemingly evil about the place! "This is the place?" Prue asked, raising her eyebrows as they all walked up to the steps and looked at the house, everyone looking around, wary of their surroundings. "Um, is it just me, or am I the only one not getting the hebbie-jobbies from the place?"**

"I know," Emily commented as she frowned, "it's a normal family home," she pointed out, stating the obvious. "Maybe she has nothing to do with it," she suggested, "for all we know she could have been trapped and forced to do it! Or maybe under a spell, it wouldn't be the first time," she pointed out as she looked to the others who had their eyebrows raised at her and she sighed. "Fine," she caved, "we'll go in and check it out, but what do we say if she's innocent and we get caught?"

"The truth," Chris said simply with the shrug of his shoulders. Seeing everyone's look of disbelief, Chris rolled his eyes and sighed. "Our cousin slash friend Henry is her white lighter and he's sick, meaning he's out of commission and we were checking with all of his charges, making sure they were all alright since he couldn't answer any of their calls." they were all staring at him in shock by now, "what? It is only stretching the truth _a little_ bit. It's a little white lie!"

"But you know what they say about little white lies, Chrissie," Caleb taunted with a disapproving frown. "Eventually the lie grows and grows, and then you just get so used to lying that you no longer know what you're lying or telling the truth and then people don't believe you when you _do _tell the truth."

"I'm not the boy that cried wolf," Chris defended, throwing a look Caleb's way as he sighed. "Let's just go in," he said as he jogged up the few steps and headed towards the door, the others following quietly behind him as he opened the door gingerly, making sure it didn't squeak as they all walked in before he closed it quietly.

Hazel sighed as she looked around the house there was something off. Not necessarily supernaturally off, but there was something off. "Hello," She called, causing the others to jump at the sudden sound of her voice resounding through the walls. "Anybody home?"

"So much for being quiet."

Hazel paused in her strides to send a dirty look Chris' way before Prue grabbed her arm and dragged her along with her, trying to prevent the two from getting into it once more. "Come on Hazel," she cheered in a low voice, "let's look over here," she said dragging the half-elf over to the bookshelves, "don't you two get into it again," she warned in a murmur.

Emily sighed as she walked along with Caleb, looking around carefully for anything that moved before looking up at Caleb who had a serious expression on his face. "I don't _see _anything," she said, emphasis on see to let him know that she wasn't getting any visions off the place, something that wasn't always a good thing. She frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "There doesn't seem to be anyone home," she observed as she looked over at Wyatt who shrugged at her.

"We could always stay until she shows up," Wyatt suggested, "I mean, we wouldn't want anything to happen to her because we're so concerned about her, right Chris?" He asked a smile on his face as his baby brother sent a withering glare his way, but it didn't faze Wyatt, he was used to those glares by now. "Your words, not mine!"

"Well, I say we spread out," Caleb said as he looked around, "no one is here so I say we take the time to look for something," he said looking at the others. "That way we can condemn her when she shows up if she's involved," he said and the others nodded. "If anyone finds anything though, give a holler."

Chris nodded and started heading up the stairs to check the upstairs for anything, and only with a moment's hesitation did Hazel jog off after Chris, knowing that they would be alone up there. Maybe then, she would have the courage to tell him what she knew, but then again, maybe not.

Seeing the two fade from view, Emily sighed and looked around, "okay so I say that we look for something suspicious," she said simply, "but I don't think that this house has anything remotely weird in it," she said as she looked around, only to frown when Wyatt chuckled and shook his head in mock disapproval. "What are you chuckling at Halliwell?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Simms," Wyatt said simply as he headed over to a shelving unit on the other end of the room while Caleb helped Prue looked through the bookshelf. "After all of these years, one would think that you would know better than to judge things so quickly." Wyatt pointed out as he looked through every box and book on the shelving unit for anything incriminating. "Not everything is as they appear, remember?"

"Wyatt, I'm only going to say this once, shut up."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I-"

"Hey guys," Prue called as she opened up a cabinet and stared blankly at what was on the inside looking back at her. "You guys, um, know I hate to agree with Wyatt as much as the next person, but I think he was right on this issue. Either Allison isn't saying something, or someone is taking up shop here and using her family as a shell." She stated as the others walked over and stared at what had caught her attention.

On the inside there were pictures of all seven of them with the pictures of Wyatt, Chris and Henry Jr all circled with bright red marker, something that caused them all to frown when the noted that there were several mean looking potions in vials, not to mention every weapon available in there. From Athames to machetes and a container filled with what appeared to be black ink, a container that Prue picked up and opened, something that caused both Emily and Wyatt to gag.

Caleb frowned, "is that-?"

"Yeah," Emily said, covering her mouth as the smell made its way to her nostrils. She had had enough experience with that in her life, but her time in the Underworld had been enough to make her gag at the smell every time. "It's dark lighter poison."

Prue frowned as she closed the container and placed it back in the cabinet, knowing that it was lethal to her cousin. "Oh okay, um putting that away now." She murmured, almost afraid to touch it. That had almost been the cause of way to many deaths in her family, "I guess that supports the theory that someone is taking up residence here and using the family as a shell. I mean, Allison is a witch, she's Henry's Charge, and what other would she have dark lighter poison?"

"Better question," a voice sneered from behind them. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?"

**Author's Note :** So at the moment I'm super tired and have a major headache, I know not smart being on the computer, but I promised I would have this up yesterday but I didn't have time so I wanted to get this finished and posted for you so you could read it. On a side note though, I hope there aren't a ton of obvious mistakes, because I didn't re-read this a zilllion times like I usually do looking for mistakes. Any who, a Wyatt and Emily moment, wasn't it cute; and yes she was reading Twilight to him, what can I say, I think they're great books. Wasn't so fussy on the movie, they changed too much in my opinion, but I loved the books - I hate it when you love a book and then they make a movie and it's okay but it isn't as great as the book and people _love _them movie, but wont read the book. But then again, has there _ever _been a movie that was as good as a good book? Any who, that's off topic, we get into the ass kicking again in the next chapter, pinky swear. So, anyone know what I've done to Henry Jr yet? Come on! It's obvious, or maybe not … **Please Review.**


	7. This Might Sound Odd

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **Wow, I'm _so _sorry it took me so long to update, it was never my intention, but I promise I got my act together now. I will not rest until this chapter is written, and then you have no worries I wrote the last chapter earlier - I know, I know, I should have written this one first, but it popped in my head and I couldn't stop. So anyway, technically I only have to write chapter eight and this story is done! Then we can move on! But seriously I had things on the go so I couldn't upload, but then when I went to upload the site wouldn't work! I was pissed, so without any more delay, here's the next chapter.

**1x07 : Blood Is Thicker Than Good.**

**Summary : **A family that slays together, stays together. When Henry Jr gets a new charge, he can tell there is something different about her. He doesn't listen to his instincts though and now his life hangs in the balance. Can he be saved?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Seven : This Might Sound Odd

Hearing the voice sneer behind them, Wyatt, Emily, Prue and Caleb slowly turn around, their hands up in surrender at the idea of being caught as they turned to look at the woman standing in front of them. The woman looked to be in her late forties or earlier fifties with medium blonde hair that had lighter, almost platinum blonde, highlights - a definite dye job in Prue's eyes. Then they noted that the woman was wearing a pencil skirt and a silver blouse, making her look like one of those prissy, elite society women you saw on television.

This was going to go swimmingly.

Not getting an answer from the younger people in front of her, the woman held up her hand and a cross bow appeared in her hands, causing Wyatt to tense as it was aimed at him. Seriously, did he have a flashing sign above him saying he had white lighter blood in him? "Once again," the woman said coolly, "what the hell are_ you _doing in _my _house?" She demanded, seeing no one making an effort to answer, she frowned and nodded. "Okay fine," she said, "you've only been a pain in my boss's side anyway."

Emily scoffed in disbelief, shaking her head at the woman. "A pain in _his _side? Now I know where everyone down there gets their insanity from," she sneered, looking downwards, only to have her eyes go back to meet the woman's. "You think your _boss _is innocent in all of this? _We _were living happily until _he _showed up in _our _lives, if anything he's the pain in our neck that just wont go away."

"It's a matter of opinion."

"So it seems," Prue snarled, narrowing her eyes at the woman as the crossbow was swung in her direction, something that caused both Wyatt and Caleb to stiffen. _Oh great, _Prue thought, _not only do I have overprotective cousins to worry about, but now I have an overprotective boyfriend too. Could my life get anymore frustrating? _"So Misses High and Mighty, I'll ask you this _once; _what the hell did you do to my cousin, and where is his charge?"

"His charge?" The woman asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked at the _witch _in disdain. "Oh," her eyes widened in recognition, "you're that white lighter's family, and yeah I know him. But the charge," she shook her head. "Well, she's a little busy at the moment."

"What did you do to Henry?" Emily demanded, not liking how the _dark lighter _was getting off track. There was no time for games; Henry was in the hospital suffering and this dark lighter - Emily's eyes widened. A dark lighter was behind this, meaning that somehow Chris and she had been right, it was poison but Henry Jr had no wounds. She frowned, "you're the reason Henry is in the hospital; you used poison."

The woman did a mock curtsey.

The fury on Wyatt's face was obvious. "Because of you, he is in the hospital fighting for his _life_," he growled. "He had no wounds, how did you poison him?" He demanded, but there was fear running through his veins, if dark lighters no longer had to poison you with an arrow, this was about to make their lives a lot more difficult. Wyatt would never admit to his fear though, but looking at Prue, he knew he never would have too; after all, he wasn't the only empath in the room. "I mean, no wounds mean there was no arrow involved, and you dark lighters would never do something as unadorned as slipping him some poison," he paused for a moment, and the corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk. "No, wait. Actually, you would be that plain because your methods haven't proved to as effective over the years. So it makes sense that you would change your methods."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "You think you're all so smart. You figured it out, looks like you're the top dog," she bit out. "But yeah, of course we changed our methods, perfected our poison too." She sighed, "You just don't realise how much trouble we go through to get rid of you _pathetic white lighters_," she sneered. "But after that _wonderful _twenty year break that _your family _agreed to, we had some time to up our game. Sure, we still went after other white lighters, other witches, but those were test runs for our new poison. And guess what, it was finally ready for use." It was her turn to smirk. "We know how you all think," she met |Wyatt's eyes. "I'm pretty sure you've tried to heal him, haven't you?" Wyatt clenched his jaw, "didn't work though, did it? You see, this poison isn't as easily taken care of, if anything attempting to heal only makes it worst because that _is _when his condition worsened, isn't it?"

Sensing that Wyatt was no more than two seconds from kicking her ass, Caleb intervened. "How do you treat it?" He questioned, and the woman looked to him. "I mean, sure you have been using it on other witches and white lighters, but not that many. Someone would have noticed by now, the news of your poison would have been out by now, meaning you've been using certain people as your Guinea Pigs." The woman didn't blink, "so you've been healing them, only to retest on the same people. So, how do you treat it?"

"You can't."

"Wrong answer."

Prue frowned, "this is going to get ugly," she whispered to Emily who nodded, wincing when she watched Wyatt take a few steps forward.

"Oh yeah," she answered.

Wyatt smiled, taking a few more steps forward, past his cousin and friends. "Apparently you're stupider than I had originally thought," the woman instantly squared her shoulders and raised her eyebrows at the young man in front of her. "See, if you _were _smart, you would have told us how to treat it when we gave you the change. That way we would have given you the chance to run and go back to your pitiful little life." By now, Wyatt was only a few feet from the woman, the others walking closely behind him. Wyatt took another step…

And instantly froze when the cross bow was pointed in his direction, again. Frowning, he raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Take one more step," the woman warned, "and you'll never take another step."

"You know that I have this handy little shield, right?" Wyatt asked, smirking at the woman, "I hate to break it to you, but if I raise that thing up, your arrows wont do much good against me."

"That is true," the woman mused simply. "That shield does make you impermeable to these things, making you almost invincible, which you pretty much are." The corner of her mouth lifted, "but she isn't," her arm swung left, now directing the cross bow at

Emily. "And the last I checked, she also doesn't have telekinesis to deflect it away, like you and Miss Halliwell over here," she said, her eyes momentarily fluttering to Prue. "And well, the half breed over here could just shimmer off." She smirked as she looked at Emily, "it has got to _suck _being the weak one in the group."

Emily narrowed her eyes, "yeah, just like its going to suck for you when the _weak one _of this group kicks you botox filled ass."

* * *

Hazel frowned as she followed the younger Halliwell brother, pausing outside one of the doors and looked at Chris. "Do you think it's safe to enter?" She asked hesitantly as all the scenarios went through her head. "I mean, his charge is what, nineteen?" She questioned, "God only know what's going on in there, I know when I was nineteen-" Hazel stopped her sentence there and sent Chris a dirty look when she saw his raised eyebrows and amused face. All she wanted then was to slap that smirk off his face, but that seemed a little harsh, even to her. Casting a hesitant look in the direction of the mahogany bedroom door, Hazel frowned. She wasn't really too interested in what was going on in the other room, but still, it was someone's room so who was she to judge if something was going on?

She was definitely not interested in what was possibly going on behind the closed doors. Her mother had always told her that closed doors were closed for a reason, remembering that though, Hazel resisted the urge to gag as the colour faded from her face. That was definitely one image she _did not _want in _her _mind.

"Well," Chris drawled out slowly, an amused smiled curled at the corners of his lips. "I don't know what kind of nineteen year old _you _were, but I can assure you that not _all _teenagers are," Chris looked at Hazel and smiled pleasantly at her while she glared at him, "are _that_ … _active _during those years."

"And I'm sure at that age you were pure as the driven snow," Hazel muttered as she sent him a withering glare, but her words made Chris chuckled as Hazel walked over to the bedroom and gripped the door handle before sending Chris a dirty look over her shoulder. She knew she was being unfair, she was not mad him, not anymore, not since she had learned of the other timeline, but still she couldn't act to differently. If she suddenly started acting like his best friend all of a sudden Chris would know something was up, something told her he was observant like that. Therefore, with that, she let out the low comment that had appeared in her head. "And for the past week I've hated your guts, you've been in my bad books all week." She raised an eyebrow, "now, we don't want a repeat of this, do we?"

"You mean I'm not on your bad list _now_?" Chris asked as the two of them headed into the room, and to say that he was surprised when Hazel shrugged as she headed over to the bookshelf would have been the understatement of the year. As of a few hours ago, she had hated him, accusing him of being like every other guy she had ever known, but now they were being civil, almost friend-like. Shaking his head, Chris pushed his thoughts away, there was no explanation for her new attitude towards him, but something told him he would find out soon. "Hey Hazel," he said slowly, not continuing until the auburn haired woman looked at him, "thanks for today I mean, thanks for helping and being there. It means a lot."

"There isn't anywhere else I'd rather be right now," Hazel admitted, her eyes widening as those unwanted words tumbled from her mouth, but what scared her was the fact it was truth. That realization was somewhat scary, when she really thought about it. Hazel Masters was never one for commitment to people or a place, it made it easier for her to pack up and leave. Now though, in only these short hours these people had all made their way into her heart, if only slightly, all their feet were in the long ago locked door. She loved how Caleb had the ability to make a joke in the most serious of moments, bringing smiles to everyone's face even if it was the worst time. Wyatt was so protective of everyone; Hazel found it both cute and amusing. Then there was Prue, and Hazel could tell she was the spontaneous on of the group, and she was determined refusing to let anything get in her way. Then there was Henry, the man that was fighting for his life, but they way they were all worried for him, she knew he was one of the hearts that kept the group together. Then there was Chris, Chris she still didn't know what to think about Chris, but seeing his soft green eyes boring into hers, she smiled and narrowed her browned ones. "I mean, I'm worried about Henry, and I would have been worried sick when I heard and didn't know what was going on."

Chris smirked, "sure."

Hazel turned her back on the bookshelf, and glared at Chris, absently placing the box she had been searching through on the shelf. "I'm serious," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm here because I'm worried about Henry and I want to help."

"I believe you."

His voice said differently though. "Ugh," Hazel groaned as she headed over to the desk and began searching through the drawers. "Why are guys such jerks?" She demanded, looking up at Chris as she grinned. Nevertheless, seeing him shrug and smile at her, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew, she knew about the other timeline, and that was why she had followed him. For her to tell him what she knew, she needed him alone because something told her that the others didn't know. The words just wouldn't form though, no matter how hard she tried.

"What's going on with you?"

Hazel frowned as Chris' voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked over at him, surprised to find that his eyes were trained on her, and only her. "What about me?"

Chris instantly frowned. "Well we have been avoiding each other-"

"_You _avoided _me_."

Chris frowned as the sincerity of those words hit him and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah," he murmured softly as he looked up at her. "But what's with the sudden attitude change, earlier you wanted to kill me," seeing her face he held up his hand, "don't deny it, we both know it's true. Then in class, you were civil but by the end I had you pissed off, then you randomly show up at the hospital and you act like nothing is weird between us, so what happened?"

"_Nothing_."

"Hazel-"

"Don't even!" Hazel warned, the red tint in her hair getting slightly brighter as her anger flared up. "Don't pretend that you know me, because news flash, you don't. You have known me a week, and in that week there has only been one other day than today that you've talked to me. So don't stand there patronizing me, you don't know me, okay? So lets just find out what the hell is going on with Henry then we can go back to our happy little worlds where the other doesn't exist."

Chris frowned as he watched her turn around again and began slamming the books together, did she get this angry with everyone, or was it only him that could rile her up like this? For some reason he liked the latter, but he sighed had her words. "Is that what you want, to pretend I don't exist?" Hazel didn't answer, but her silence spoke louder than her words would ever be able too. "God Hazel," Chris burst. "Put me out of my misery already, what the hell is going on you, Hazel?"

Still raging, Hazel whirled around and shook her head when she realised that Chris was five seconds from having a temper tantrum and that caused her to narrow her eyes. "God you're so dramatic," she burst, "honestly Chris, have you ever considered being an actor?

"No, Prue had thought about it once or twice. In school she used to be in all the plays, and she used to get the lead, but that dream died when she realised she would rather help people, but she always had this theory she would be popular and fall in love with a co-star." Chris admitted, but seeing the smug look on Hazel's face, he frowned and glared at her in accusation. "Oh, nice try, but you are not getting off the hook so easily. What the hell is up with you? And _no _changing the subject!"

"Who's trying to change the subject?"

"You. So come on, what's up? You can tell me."

Hazel frowned when she heard the concern in his voice and she was a goner the moment she looked into his Jade orbs. Damn it, why did his eyes have to have that sad puppy-dog look? Just looking into them made her want to pull him in her arms and give him a hug, damn it, since when was she so soft? Closing her eyes and begins to rub her hands together only to have her eyes fly open when she felt Chris reach out to hold her hands in his.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" He asked again, causing her eyes to fill with tears as the guilt sunk in.

"I just can't figure our how we can have these great conversations, but the next you can't be around me." Hazel commented, and sure, that was not a lie. She just was not telling the entire truth, she was leaving out the unimportant details. All she knew about the other future was that Chris remembered it; still she couldn't understand how Chris couldn't talk to her. Did he know her in the other future? Had she done something to him or the others, was that why he couldn't be around her?

Frowning at her words, Chris tried to think of something that would let her know the truth without revealing too much. "Um," he let out a shaky breath and once again let the white lie tumble from his lips. "There was just this girl, a long time ago," technically twenty-three years ago for me, he added silently. "And I loved her, her name was Bianca, but things ended really badly, and you," he frowned, "you, um-"

Understanding what he was saying, Hazel let out a small breath and nodded. "I look like her," she finished and Chris nodded and Hazel nodded again and thought it over, wondering if any of this had had anything to do with the other timeline, either way she had to tell Chris she knew. Lies, no matter how small, and secrets, they were not good; it was better to clear things off and start with a clean slate. "Well then," she drawled slowly. "I'm such a bitch," Hazel said matter-of-factly.

Hearing those words, a million of scenarios run through Chris' head as to why she thought she was a bitch, but hearing her say it so simply. He felt a small smile forming on his lips, yet despite wanting to tell her it wasn't true, he couldn't say anything.

Seeing Chris just stare at her, Hazel sighed and decided to take the final plunge - the plunge of death. "Okay, hear me out, I know you said that you didn't want to talk to me about whatever your going through, but it really irked me because I thought I deserved an answer, no interrupting," she warned seeing Chris open his mouth. "And I was a total bitch and went behind your back snooping and I know."

"You _know_?" Chris repeated and Hazel nodded repeatedly, but Chris' face scrunched up when he heard that, what was it exactly that she knew? There was something in her eyes, something that told Chris he wasn't going to like it. That wasn't what had his attention though; there was also fear in her eyes, almost as if she feared him. Now that was something that didn't make sense. There was something in Hazel's eyes that he couldn't read. "Okay Hazel, I may be a mind reader, but honestly, what do you know exactly?"

"About you," Hazel answered, wincing slightly.

"About me," Chris repeated. "Well jeez, Hazel, there is plenty you could know about me; my favourite colour is green, my favourite food is blueberry pancakes and I love going to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge to think. So Hazel, do you think you could give me more to go on, please?" His eyes boring into hers, "what exactly do you know about me?"

"I know the truth, Chris," Hazel answered in a whisper. "I wanted to know what was going on so I did some snooping and I know the truth," she stated looking intently into his eyes. "I know what you did twenty-three years ago," she said simply and Chris' eyes widened and there was a gleam in them that Hazel could recognize, Chris was worried. "I know that you traveled back to save Wyatt and you," Hazel frowned her voice strained, "you _died_."

Seeing Chris' face, Hazel's frown deepened because she couldn't read his facial expression, sure, she knew that she hadn't known him for a long time, but she honestly couldn't read the expression. From the wide eyes, she guessed that he was in a state of shock, but at the same time, there was a firm, think line formed on his lips and she couldn't figure out if he was keeping himself from exploding at her or coming to terms with the fact she knew. Either way though, she was prepared for him to yell at her. _Well you definitely deserve _it, her mind scolded in a Granny sounding voice. Biting her bottom lip, she just waits for him to say something, anything other that just stare at her blankly.

Chris knew he had to say something, hell, she deserved for him to say something, but more than that, _he _deserved answers from _her_. She knew, that was all he could think, Hazel knew the truth, she knew about what happened all those years ago, and the fact she brought it up was an indication that she knew that he remembered it all. _How? _That was the only thoughts in his head, he didn't know how she knew, but she did. She knew.

"Chris, say something please..."

Chris blinked and looked at Hazel, for once, he saw how scared she is of his reaction to her words, and her voice was pleading with him; desperate for him to say something; anything. Swallowing, Chris reached out, pulled Hazel towards him, and gave her a tight hug, pinning her body to his and held onto her and asked the only question he can ask. "How?"

Sensing Chris tense, Hazel pulled herself out of Chris' embrace and frowned at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she shook her head. "I know I had no right to look into it, but I was worried about you, and okay I'll admit I was a little nosey, but," she frowned as she noticed tears were streaming down her face, but Chris had yet to move. "Oh God I'm so sorry."

"Hazel," he finally manages to breathe out as he looked at her with wide eyes. He had been watching what he had been saying, ever since he had learned the truth he had only told his Grandpa, and here was Hazel, a woman that he had not known in the past or other timeline, and yet she knew. She _knew_. Somehow, she had managed to figure it out. "I'm not _mad_," he forced out, his voice a little strained as he looked up at her. "But, how?"

Hazel's mind went blank at one point, she didn't care what Chris had said, but there was one sentence floating around in the depths of her head; he wasn't mad. Slowly a hesitant smile appeared on her face, "you're not mad?" Chris shook his head and Hazel let out a deep breath, and then her cocky façade was back up and she sent Chris her normally smug smile. "And I'm not telling you how I figured it out," she said simply. "You kept secrets from me, and avoided me; I can leave you in your misery for a little while."

Chris opened his mouth, but that was when he heard a crash from downstairs. Without even looking at each other, Hazel and Chris both sprinted back downstairs at the same time.

**Author's Note : **not my best chapter, I'll admit that, but I think it was okay. I just felt bad about the long wait so I rushed through this and wrote it, amazingly it took me an hour and a half to write this, then I only had to edit it. So, there we go, chapter eight will be up soon. I promise, there will be no long wait this time. I swear, so **please review.**


	8. Man and Wife?

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **So, I am really sorry for how long it took me to update. Honestly, I hadn't thought so much time had passed, but life got in the way. Sometimes I wish I could just sit and type all day long and forget all about the real world, but sadly I can't, because believe me, _this _is much simpler than my life. I seriously have to stop signing up for things at school, but I can't help it, not to mention I have friends and family that apparently need some of my time - kidding! I love them all, but I love you all as well, so without anymore delay, here is a new chapter - just for all of you.

**1x07 : Blood Is Thicker Than Good.**

**Summary : **A family that slays together, stays together. When Henry Jr gets a new charge, he can tell there is something different about her. He doesn't listen to his instincts though and now his life hangs in the balance. Can he be saved?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Eight : Man and Wife?

The woman smirked as she looked at Emily, "well aren't you a feisty one?" She asked as she walked towards them all, her crossbow waving between the two, but she noticed how they all backed up slightly. "I have to admit though, you make quite the group," she mused. "The Twice Blessed, a psychic, a half cupid and a half demon, not a set I'm used to seeing." She shrugged, "oh well."

Prue swallowed as she watched the crossbow with caution as her eyes drifted up the side, looking for any sign that Chris was coming. _Quit it Prue_,she scolded mentally,_ Hazel and Chris are upstairs, they wont hear you. _She sighed, there _had _to be a way to get Chris' attention, or at least Hazel's because only one of them could surprise the woman in front of them, one quick movement on their part and someone was going to end up with an arrow in them. This was going to go _magnificently_.

"So," she said slowly, "the way I see it, you have two options here," she said smugly, ignoring how everyone sent her warning looks as the woman stiffened and stood to her full height. "One - you give us an antidote to save my cousin and we let you go in one piece, or two - we kick your botox filled ass," she said sending Emily an amused look, but the psychic only shrugged. Her eyes went back to the woman, "and we tear the house, and Underworld apart looking for it."

"Is that so?" The woman asked, and though he was worried about his girlfriend's safety, Caleb found himself nodding along with her - backing her one hundred percent. Sure, he wasn't fond of the game she was playing, bur he wasn't about to tell her she couldn't do something. He just wasn't going to allow her to do it alone. Compromise. That was the key. "Well, in that case-"

Neither of the four was prepared to dive out of the way of the dining room table that dissolved in black and blue orbs before flying at them. "Down!" Wyatt called out during the commotion and as the dived for the floor; Prue jerked her hands to the right, sending the table into the banister - destroying it instantly, all the while causing a deafening crash.

Emily smirked as she met Caleb's eyes. That racket was sure to get Chris and Hazel's attention; if not those, two were deaf. Something that would be a little too creepy, they were so much alike as it was, there was no need to add another similarity between the two. "Come on Chris," she whispered as she looked to the stairs.

"If that's the case we can't allow you to leave the house," the woman said as she smirked at all of them. Seeing their faces, she shook her head when she read their faces. They were refusing to be intimidated by her, even though she knew that they were afraid; afraid for their cousin Henry, and afraid for themselves. They just weren't allowing themselves to voice those fears, but that didn't change the facts. They _reeked _of fear. "Besides, I'm sure the Source would be thrilled to hear that the ones that threaten him are dead." Seeing the surprise on their face, she nodded. "Oh yes, we _all _know about that prophecy, you honestly think something like _that _could be kept a secret? Are you really that_ nave_?"

"Naïve," Caleb corrected, "not nave." Causing his friends to give him a dirty look as he got to his feet. "What?" He hissed, he couldn't _not _correct her! He was in school to be a teacher, how could he ignore something like _grammar_? "She is just proof the educational system _needs _me," he pointed out. "She's proof of their _failure_."

"This is _so _not the time," Prue hissed.

I couldn't agree more," the woman said as Wyatt glared at her, only to frown when a shiver went through his spine, causing him to look around the room. Someone else was there, he knew it, and that was when he saw it, across the room was an invisible presence, but not a strange one. It was one he knew; it was Chris. _"Take you long enough baby brother? I mean, seriously what were you and Hazel up too the took you so long."_

"_Bite me," _was Chris' cynical response. _"Don't make me change my mind about saving your sorry ass."_

"_You know you _love _me, baby brother."_

Oblivious to the new additions to the room, the woman smirked, snapping her fingers. "This almost seems too easy," she mused, not caring that the people in front of her were all looking past her at the same spot. "Let's make this more interesting," she sneered as demons and dark lighters appeared in the room, but what caught her attention was the flash of blue light from behind her, causing her to whirl around, only to see Chris and an amused Hazel behind her. "This is going to be _fun_."

"I couldn't agree more," Hazel smirked and before anyone knew it was coming, Hazel's fist landed right in the woman's face, causing the woman to fall flat on her ass as she glared up at Hazel who was already rubbing her sore hand against her leg. "You wanna plan? Lets play."

That was when all hell broke loose.

"Is there any need?" Prue demanded as two demons threw fireballs at her, something that caused her to roll her eyes as they narrowed their eyes at her. 'Now you listen to me you," her face scrunched up. "Filthy, uneducated, and _incredibly _ugly people, you need to learn manners! I mean seriously, who taught you your manners, or lack there of?" She questioned as she squinted her eyes, stopping the flying fireballs before sending them back at the demons. "Is there _any _need for this?" She asked as they blew up. She looked at Caleb, "are you the _only _part demon that isn't a jerk all the time?"

"What do you mean all of the time?" Caleb demanded as he ducked as an energy ball flew at him, his eyes never leaving his secret-girlfriend. "Are you insinuating that you think that I _am _a jerk _part of the time_?" He asked as his eyes darted to the side, watching as a demon advanced on him, but he didn't flinch. He had faced off against the Source alone, and he had survived, not unscathed, but he hadn't died. That was good news in his book, if he could hold his own against the Source; he could take these _pathetic _demons. "I was having a conversation; don't you know it's _rude _to interrupt?" Caleb questioned, holding out his hand and readying an energy ball. "Learn some manners," he instructed as he hurled the energy ball at the demon, causing him to combust as Caleb turned his attention back to Prue. "A jerk? Really?"

"As much as I am _loving _this little heart to heart," Emily called from her spot at Wyatt's side, "don't you think there are _more appropriate _times to discuss how much of a jerk _we _think you are?" She questioned, seeing Caleb's face, she nodded. "Yes, you _can _be a jerk, and don't deny it." She rolled her eyes as she looked around, only to visualize a demon shimmering in front of her and Wyatt, throwing a fireball at them. "Demon, five seconds," she said simply, smirking when Wyatt readied an energy ball of his own, only to hurl it at the demon the moment the demon appeared. Watching as he combusted into flames, his screams filling the house. "We make a good team," she stated as she winked at Wyatt.

"How blind can two people be?" Chris muttered to himself as he held out his hand and sent a bolt of lightening at a dark lighter that was looking at Prue a little too closely. Damn he hated those buggers, shaking that from his head; he turned and sent another bolt at several demons advancing on him. Sure, in the past separating his parents - _by accident _- was probably the stupidest thing he had done, but he had to admit, he would never had survived without that power. Okay, Leo had been an Elder in the other timeline too, but that didn't mean that things hadn't turned out better this time. Leo had become an Elder, but he had chose family this time. Apparently, wisdom _does _come with age. "Okay, these people are annoyingthe living hell out of _me_!"

Caleb rolled his eyes in exasperation and looked at Prue, "why do you all say that? Neither one of you is part demon, unless your mom has had an affair with some sleazy demon on the side, but seriously! There is no _hell _in you, living or nonliving, I'm the part demon!"

"And he wants to be a teacher," Hazel mused as she shook her head. "He wants to be a teacher and he can't recognize a _simple _old saying? Wow, I can tell you're going to be an asset to the educational system," she snarled as she heard the remaining demons scream as they went about their one way trip to the demonic wasteland, and just as the last scream ended, she brought up her foot and kicked the woman in the stomach, sending her in to the wall.

"What the hell is this?"

Without hesitation, Prue looked over at the door the moment she heard the terror-filled voice, and looking at the younger woman, she felt her features soften. She was a short, blond young woman with crystal blue eyes and judging by her face, Prue had a pretty good idea who it was. "Allison?" She questioned softly and the young woman nodded, and Prue smiled. Everything was fine; it was only Henry's charge. "We're Henry's family; we're here to get the antidote." Allison's eyes widened as she looked to the woman who was still slouched against the wall, and Prue felt Allison's fear spike; hitting a seven on the Richter scale. Misreading her fear, Prue smiled warmly. "She," she said, gesturing to the woman who was starring hatefully at them. "Wont hurt you, I promise."

Wyatt looked at Allison, "do you know where the antidote is?"

Allison nodded and the woman narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare," she seethed. "I swear to God you wretched girl if you tell them-" the woman was cut off as Chris waved his hand, using his telekinesis to send her head back against the wall, sending her into unconsciousness.

"How about no more fighting?" Emily suggested as she watched Allison carefully head over to the woman. Trying to look into the future, Emily frowned when she realised she couldn't see it, something was wrong.

Nodding her head, seemingly in agreement, Allison bent down and removed the crossbow from the woman's hands before she looked to the group; tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry."

"It's oka-" Caleb began, "Wow!" He shouted as he held up his hands in self-defence as Allison pointed the crossbow at him, finger on the trigger. "We're not going to hurt _you_."

Allison nodded, "but you hurt _her_!"

Chris took in Allison's face, his eyes traveling from Allison's face to the woman's, and then he nodded. "You're her daughter," Chris said simply, his eyes widening a fraction of an inch, and he knew without looking at them that his friends and family were looking at him as if he were crazy. It was the only explanation that made sense, other than love there was no other reason that any _sane _person would stand by someone like this - _woman _in front of them. Only family would stand by you, no matter how crazy you were, he could relate.

Being the forever-slow one that he was, Wyatt scrunched up his face and looked at Allison in confusion, and for once, he could honestly say that he, Wyatt Halliwell, who had known Chris his whole life couldn't tell where that thought had come from. Looking at Allison though, Wyatt knew it was the truth - she was the dark lighter's daughter. "But," Wyatt paused for a moment, "but she's a _dark lighter_."

Without blinking an eye, Allison tilted her head to the side a little and let out a low, callous laugh as she shook her head. "Yeah, so?" Seeing the looks on their faces, she frowned in mock disappointment. "Come on," she groaned as she looked into Wyatt's eyes, "white lighters, witches, and demons are the only ones allowed to have families now?" She asked, her eyes drifting to Hazel, "and an elf apparently, why is it then that dark lighters can't have a family?"

"Because they're incapable of love?" Caleb supplied.

"Same could be said for demons."

"Okay so you're doing all of this for the love of your family?" Hazel asked sceptically as she arched an eyebrow and let out a little laugh, "yeah because killing of Henry and God only knows how many other white lighters is _proof of undying love, _right?"

Allison glared at the half-elf. "You wouldn't understand?"

"No?" Emily asked as she looked at the young woman in front of them, "enlighten us then, I mean, we understand the whole 'having love for your family thing' pretty well. So, how is creating some new poison proof of _love_?" She spat, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the woman. "Because if you ask me, your new poison just makes you dark lighters appear to be the spineless idiots we _always _thought you were." She snorted, "No wonder you're on the bottom of the food chain down there."

"We aren't cowards!" Allison burst, "you don't know what it's like, dark lighters have only done what they were meant to do; kill white lighters, but our numbers have _heavily _decreased over the years. Do you know why? Because of people like _you_! You are always viewed as the good guys, and when _you _lose someone you love, we're evil, but when you kill our friends; our family we have a price on our heads. Where is the justice, we're just as capable of having family and experiencing love as you are! What makes you more worthy to live than us?"

No one answered because no one really had an answer.

"We've tried living in peace, but we couldn't take it anymore!" Allison continued. "We're dying, and you aren't paying for it. You are getting off without ant consequences and it was about time we did something about that. So, when the Source offered us the chance to get even, to get our _vengeance _we couldn't turn him down."

Prue shook her head, "so this was your solution? Killing every white lighter you came across by becoming their charge, only to _kill them _when you gained their trust?" She demanded, a little anger seeping into her voice. All Henry and the other white lighters ever tried to do was help others; putting their lives on the line to help witches and fellow white lighters, and now people were taking advantage of that? It was wrong.

It made her _sick _to her stomach.

Allison shrugged, "something like that," she said as she looked at them, only to look away when she saw the hurt in Prue's eyes. Instead, she looked to Wyatt; the anger in his eyes was much more bearable compared to the pain and anguish in Prue's eyes. "Someone needs to get justice."

"But who suffers when you hurt people?" Hazel asked as she stepped ahead a little bit, "you don't _want _to be involved in this." She said simply, and she believed it. "You don't want to be trapped by this job, you don't want to be forced into this, but you love your family. I get that, but you don't have to do this. All you have to do is tell us how to help Henry, give us the cure; you do not have to give up your family. This is not about your family, this is about theirs. _You _can help them."

Raising an eyebrow Chris carried on with Hazel's thoughts, not once wondering how she had caught onto that. "She's right, tell us how to help Henry and we will walk out that door. You don't have to be held down by your family's legacy if you don't want to be; you _can _write your own destiny. Just help us; you said everything you did was for _your _family. That would do anything to help them; so help us help Henry. Help me help _my _family."

"You've met Henry," Wyatt added, his eyes softening as he looked at the young girl, someone who wasn't much older than his sister Melinda was. "You've seen how he is; I know there have been people who have went crazy; killing dark lighter for the hell of it, but _you know _Henry wasn't one of them." He added, and it was then that he saw Allison's resolve break as she allowed the crossbow to go limp in her hand. All he needed was her to _momentarily _see things their way, just long enough to get the antidote. They could come bask after and clear this up, not kill anyone, but he felt the need to save this one. All Allison was, was someone that had been trapped by her family's legacy, something his family often was. "_Please_," he added as his voice cracked.

Taking a deep breath, Allison looked up at them. "I can't," she insisted. "I help you, they will find out and they will disown me." She pointed out, "and it's not just me I have to think about, I have younger brothers I have to look out for."

Prue shook her head, "it's the female-dark lighter version of Henry," she muttered.

"If my family finds out-"

"We can get you protection," Chris said as he held up his hands in surrender as he walked towards Allison, ignoring how he sensed Wyatt tense up. "We can protect you, but we need your help first. You're a _good _person, just because your family isn't doesn't mean you can't be."

Allison frowned and she looked over to the unconscious form of her mother, and then back to Chris with new formed hope in her eyes as she sighed. "And you can help me protect my family?" She questioned as she frowned at him. "You can help me- help _us_?"

"Yes."

Allison looked into Chris' eyes, noting they were a different colour than Henry's, but they were still a green colour with flicks of colour in them. Chris and Henry were related though, you could see it clearly, it was the warmth and love shining in their eyes, "okay," she whispered in a low, unsure voice as she held out her palm. "Here," she said, and almost instantly a vial appeared in her hands and she passed it to Chris, "just give this to him, and he should be fine."

"Thank you," Emily said.

* * *

Caleb took a deep breath as he stood in Henry Jr's hospital room, leaning against the wall as his hand gently brushed up against Prue's, something that went unnoticed by the other occupants of the room as they all awaited for Henry's eyes to open. They knew they were risking his life, trusting Allison like that, but she seemed to genuinely care about Henry's wellbeing, so they were giving her the benefit of the doubt. Crazy, insane even, but it was all they had, and all they had to wait for now was for the potion to kick in so Henry Jr would be fine. _Assuming we didn't take to long, _Caleb's mind rang, but he quickly pushed that thought away, knowing that they hadn't been. Sure, he annoyed the hell out of Chris and Henry because they were younger, but hell, he annoyed the hell out of _everyone _he knew, it was just the way he was; he would never wish them harm.

"Shouldn't he be up by now?" Hazel asked, causing the others to frown and look over to the corner where she was curled up on the couch that was against the back wall. Where she was, she was slightly to herself, with only Chris a few feet away, smiling sympathetically at her. He knew that no one, other than him, was really giving her the benefit of the doubt, something he hoped would change. After all, this was the second time she had helped them out, didn't that earn her at least a little of their trust?

Prue sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, smiling slightly when the soft, cool breeze from the fan made its way to her face, "we don't really have a way of knowing, " she admitted. "Before when it was a Dark Lighter all we've ever had to do was be healed, this is new territory."

"Well at least Allison and her brothers will be safe!"

Prue eyebrows furrowed into a frown as she ignored Hazel's positive spin and she thought over the reality of the fact that they were in new territory. The dark lighters had new poison, energy balls were holding more punch than they ever had before and it was because of the Source - he was doing everything in his power to ensure that the Underworld had the upper hand, simply because _they _were supposed to stop _him_. Hadn't their family massacred enough Sources' yet? Was there a record they were supposed to break? "Damn, why is everything _always _so hard?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes from where he was sat on an uncomfortable plastic chair, Emily at his feet. "Well Prue," he said slowly as he inclined his head so he could look at his younger cousin. "When I figure it out, I'll let you know."

"Are you guys seriously going to snip at each other?" A hoarse voice as they looked over to Henry's prone form, but there was the telltale of a smirk on his face. "I mean, I feel like hell, you seriously want to cause me more pain?"

"Henry!" Prue cheered as she ran to the bed, jumping on the bed and hugging him fiercely. "Oh my God," she cheered as she kissed his cheer and pulled away. "If you ever put us through that again," she warned as she slapped his chest, "I'll kill you _myself_."

Emily rolled her eyes as she slowly to her feet and headed towards the call button, "I'm sorry Henry," she said slowly, "I'm with Prue on this one. Oh, and by the way," she said as she turned around and looked at Henry Jr. "Next time, warn us that your charge is part dark lighter and wants to off you."

Henry Jr nodded slowly, his face scrunched up as he thought over what had just been said. "Part dark lighter," he said slowly, his eyes wide as he looked to the others, praying it wasn't true. "You mean Allison," he gestured to himself, and they all nodded sadly. "She's-"

"Also the one that helped us save your life," Chris added, knowing that Henry would want to know the truth. Seeing the dirty look Wyatt was sending him, Chris shrugged, knowing that Henry _needed _to know; he knew what it was like to strive to see the good in people. He was known for it in another timeline, in another lifetime, one Hazel knew about. Sighing, Chris smiled at his cousin, "without her, we never would have been able to save you."

Henry Jr nodded. "So, when can I get the hell out of here?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she looked back at Henry Jr, "don't you _dare _start that young man, " she warned as she crossed her arms. "If you even attempt to get out of here before they let you, I will personally tie you to that bed and continue reading your favourite book." Seeing Henry's confused expression she gestured to the paperback copy of Twilight on Henry's beside table. "Beginning _to _end."

Henry Jr frowned at the thought that someone had _read _to him. Looking at Wyatt he pouted, "Please tell me she didn't!" Wyatt's silence was enough for him and he grimaced. "What's it about?"

"It's a wonderful story about love and friendship and family, and about the struggles of being with the one you love. Edward, a vampire falls in love with Bella Swan and it's-"

Chris smirked, "a love story."

"Em!" Henry Jr groaned as he glared at everyone, his eyes widening slightly when he saw Hazel, but that was quickly pushed from his mind. "How could you let her do that to me?" He demanded as a doctor walked into the room, a pleasant smile on his face as he walked over to Henry's bed and checked his vitals, and then looked down at Henry with a confused expression on his face. "So Doc," Henry said with a puppy dog look on his face, "when can I go home? Am I all better?"

The Doctor frowned, "it appeared, Mr. Matthews, that all you vitals are back to normal," he stated, disbelief in his voice as he shook his head. "I don't know how to explain it, but looking at you now, if I hadn't checked you out earlier, I would never have believed there had been anything wrong with you." He sighed, "I see no reason to keep you here-"

"-So where are the discharge papers?"

"But I think I should have you kept overnight, just to be sure."

"Doc," Henry Jr whined as he let his head fall back, all his guests in the room doing different things to hide their laughter; Chris was fake coughing, Caleb and Wyatt were scratching their noses to hide their smiles, Prue was hiding hers behind her hand, while Emily and Hazel let smirks appear on their faces. "I _cannot _stay in this hospital any longer. If I do, I'll never leave; I'll be leaving this floor and going to the psych ward." He looked to his friends and family, "it's not like I'll be _alone_."

Understanding seemed to appear in the Doctor's eyes and he nodded, a gentle smile being aimed at him before he turned to Emily who was directly to the right of him. "If he experiences _any _symptoms I want him brought in immediately," he said firmly, and they all nodded despite the fact that he was looking solely at Emily. "Remember what I told you earlier, we don't know what happened to him," Caleb coughed loudly, earning him glares from the others in the room. "I will let him go home, but you need to watch him."

"Of course," Wyatt said, knowing it wouldn't be necessary because _they _did _know _what had happened to Henry, just as they knew what had caused his … miraculous recovery. Still, it wasn't something they could tell him, all the same they would agree to his terms.

They all watched as the Doctor left and Prue instantly turned on Emily, her finger pointed accusingly at the psychic. "Emily Sara Simms," _someday-Halliwell_, she added silently. When she saw hoe Emily was just standing there, avoiding her eyes, Prue _knew _that the older woman was keeping something from her. "So," Prue began a smirk on her face as she advanced on Emily. "Are you going to tell me what the hell happened there?" She asked. "Why was the doctor directing the orders at you?"

Emily fake coughed and continued to avoid Prue's eyes as the others looked at her in confusion.

"Oh no," Prue said firmly, "you _so do not _get to fake cough me, old woman!"

Emily sighed and looked at Prue hesitantly as her gaze dropped to the floor and she sighed quietly, "He um…well you know, I had to kind of tell a _little _white lie earlier to get information on Henry, you know they wouldn't have told me otherwise!"

Prue's eyes widened, though it was clear to Everyone that she was surprised - like they all were - over the concept that _Emily_ of all people had been the one to resort to lying to get information on Henry. "_Little white lie_?"

Emily sighed, knowing that there was no way she was getting out of this. Despite that knowledge though she attempted to put forth the image that she was unaffected by Prue's questions by keeping a blank face. Shrugged, trying to seem unaffected by the whole thing, "Or you know…a not so _little _white lie."

Chris smirked, "oh well this sounds good," he teased as he looked at the woman he considered an older sister with a mixture of surprise, interest and amusement, and just a hint of his smug smirk on his face. "Well, apparently not so innocent woman, what did you say?"

"Well other than being family of the person in the hospital you kind of need to be engaged or married, or in some other form of relationship _other than friendship_," the psychic said slowly, and she could tell Chris was holding back a laugh. "So I kind of, lied to the doctors."

Caleb nodded for a second but then he seemed to realize what Emily had said and he felt his own brown eyes widen. "Wait, you Emily Simms, lied to a doctor." He stated as Emily nodded sheepishly. "So, what did you say exactly?"

"I kind of let them believe he was my fiancé."

Hearing that, Chris finally let out his laugh while everyone except Emily noticed how Wyatt's jaw set into a straight line, almost as if he was controlling his anger. Smirking though, Chris threw his arm across Emily's shoulder, "that's my girl, I knew you had it in you."

"So now that we know that our little Emily isn't as pure as driven snow," Prue said with a smirk as she gripped the psychic's hand, "we have to get her home to get her ready for her _hot _date," she said happily, as Emily groaned. "And there _is no way _for you to get out of this, so you're better off agreeing and going along with it."

"Well I should get home," Hazel chimed in as she headed to the door as Henry rolled out of his bed and headed into the attached bathroom to pull on his street clothes. "I have to-"

"Now would you _really _want to miss this? Prue attempting to get Emily to go on a date?" Caleb questioned a small smile on his face as he watched his girlfriend drag Emily behind her, Wyatt close on their heels. Looking back at Hazel, he smiled when he saw her hesitation, he knew none of them had rolled out the welcome wagon, but from what he could see there was nothing wrong with her. "I mean, this is _epic_," he pointed out, Chris nodding along with him. "_Once in a lifetime_."

"I don't-"

Chris smiled and gripped her hand, "come on," he said as he pulled her along, "you wont want to miss this," he said as he met her eyes and sent a telepathic message to her. _"Besides, we have a lot to talk about."_

**Author's Note : **I know, I know, I'm sorry I lied. I meant to update sooner, but then my teachers were all like "exam at the end of the week, and two assignments due next week and for the hell of it, write an essay and do another assignment," so blame them. Then I had my Birthday, and my friends being who they are wouldn't let me sit in front of the computer, and then my friend had her birthday, then there was youth actions, drama, band and every other extracurricular activity - so I'm sorry. So, blame everyone else, I know I do. Any who, the next chapter is DONE - meaning that it will be up on time. So, review and then I'll update. Right now I'm starting the next story, getting a head start, lol, love you all. Sorry for the wait - your reviews make it worth it. Hint. Hint. And I know some of you might not be happy because Allison wasn't all evil, but I wanted them to save her, as such, because they weren't able to save Sandy.** Please Review.**


	9. If It Takes Them Forever

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **This story is _finally _done - praise the Lord. I didn't mean for it to take so long, I really didn't, but what can you say? Sometimes life gets in the way, although I wish it didn't, I really enjoy writing these stories, mostly because you all seem to love them. It makes my day when I get a review, telling me how much you like something.

**1x07 : Blood Is Thicker Than Good.**

**Summary : **A family that slays together, stays together. Henry Jr gets a new charge and she needs to be constantly saved; Henry believes there is something off but he doesn't listen to his instincts though and now his life hangs in the balance. Can he be saved?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Final Chapter : If It Takes Them Forever

Nodding as Emily did a twirl, Prue smirked at her victory. She had set Emily up on a date, swearing that Emily was soon to be twenty-five and it was about time she got into the dating scene, which Emily had reluctantly agreed to. _If she only knew the real reason, _Prue thought wickedly as she gave Emily a whistle as she walked over to her. If Emily and Wyatt were not going to get together on their own, then she was sure as hell going to give them a little push! On the other hand, a big push could be better, whichever proved more effective. _Just need to make sure Wyatt sees her, _Prue mused as she pulled Emily's hair behind her head and pinned it back and nodded when a few strands fell around her face. "I think I out did myself," Prue mused as she slung her arm around Emily's shoulder. "I didn't think it was possible, but I think I turned you into a spicy momma!" She cheered, only to nudge Emily when she rolled her eyes, "okay honey, you're going on a date. You _need _to lighten up!"

Emily groaned as Prue walked around her and headed over to her dresser and went through a make-up bag Emily _knew _was not hers, there were too many bright colours in there; she was more a fan of the neutrals. "Prue," she whined, fidgeting with the dress Prue had picked out. "I'm not sure about this; can't I wear one of my own dresses?" She begged, looking into the full-length mirror and frowning at the sight of her outfit. Okay, Prue was right it was a great dress and it made her look hot, as Prue put it, but she was more conservative. Moreover, this dress was _anything but _conservative.

Prue rolled her eyes as she looked up at Emily, "Em, honey I love you, but you have to trust me on this one. That dress looks great on you," she assured, and it did. Who knew under all of the jeans, tank tops, dress shirts, and sweats that there was a knockout waiting to be found by her? "The dress looks great," Prue said forcefully, "and I don't care if you don't like it, you're _not _changing." Prue said simply, digging through the make up bag once more, "you are my life size Barbie tonight and I am dressing you the way I want. Besides if you were to change now it would mess up your hair, and that took forever."

Emily nodded even though she felt like throwing a tantrum, but that was not the mature thing to do, but Emily felt as though she didn't care at that moment. Her hair was one of the few things she liked, Prue had it curled so it fell in big, soft curls and it was pinned back with a barrette that Emily remembered her mother giving her for her sixteenth birthday, and to complete it there were a few curls falling on each side of her face to frame it. "I like the hair," she said quietly, intimidated by the younger witch, one thing that was true was the fact that the younger witch was down right scary when she was determined. "It's just the dress!" She pouted as she crossed her arms.

"The dress looks _great_," Prue said for the millionth time as she walked over to Emily, and as she was walking, she sized up the dress, and she honestly couldn't find anything the matter with it. It was an elegant black dress that flowed to Emily's knees, it had a slit up to the thigh and it was a halter-top, and just where the cleavage ended there was a rhinestone buckle in the shape of a diamond. There was nothing the matter with it! Not to mention that Prue had hunted some strappy black shoes out of her closet to complete the outfit. _You'll knock Wyatt to the floor_, she thought simply as she smirked. "Now, close your eyes," she instructed as she stood in front of Emily. "I'm putting on some mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow, and then we're putting some foundation as a base, then we'll just add some lipstick because you don't need any blush, your cheeks have a pinkish tint anyway."

Emily huffed, "I know you're treating me _like _a Barbie, but I'm not a Barbie, so please don't do my make up so I look like one!" She pleaded, an image of bright blue eye shadow and hot pink lips popping into her mind and causing her to shudder. "I know you like to go overboard, but I don't want to look like a hooker!"

"Ooooooh!"

"Prue!" Emily warned.

Sighing, Prue rolled her eyes. "Spoilsport," she muttered as she pouted. "Fine," she said as she added the third layer of mascara, "and now I think we'll go for the Smokey eye," she said as she began applying eye shadow to Emily's eyes. "So, while you are my play toy, want to gossip?"

Knowing there was no way out of it, Emily sighed, "about what?" She asked as she felt Prue move to the next eye, "or who?"

Prue smirked, "a certain half-elf and a half-angel," she said simply, "aren't they cute together?" She squealed as she put the eye shadow down, picked up the foundation, and added a thin layer to Emily's face. "I mean, sure they're both stubborn as mules, but I could see them working out if they wanted too, not to mention they are cute together, don't you think?"

Emily sighed, hadn't they discussed this earlier? She distinctly remembered telling Prue to back the hell off and butt out of their love lives. It seemed as though the half-cupid wasn't listening to her though. "I understand you're part cupid, Prue." Emily stated, "But you can't play with people's love lives like that, and you never know, they might not be interested in each other that way!" She defended, planning to save her unofficial baby brother from Prue's meddling if she could. It was too late for her, but she could save the others. The thought of letting them suffer too, however, that one was intriguing as well. If she wasn't a decent person, she could see herself considering it. However, she _was _a decent person.

"Don't think of each other that way," Prue repeated, shaking her head. "Please, I'm empath I sensed their feelings and believe me when I say you could cut the sexual tension with a knife." She said simply, causing Emily to roll her eyes.

"That isn't a good enough reason to intervene," Emily pointed out, "cause the Lord knows I'm not to thrilled about this date - _no wonder how great I look_." Emily let another huff of annoyance, "I mean I don't even _know _the guy. You set me up with a total stranger."

"Well someone needs to give Chris and Hazel a push, and you sure as hell need a push!" Prue retorted as she picked up the blood red lipstick. _You and Wyatt on the other hand need a kick in the ass!_She thought simply. "And _that_ wasn't the question!" She pointed out as she pinched Emily, causing the psychic to squeak in surprise. "I asked you if you thought they were cute together."

Rubbing the place on her arm where Prue pinched, Emily sighed. "Yeah they're cute together, and they would probably work well together." She smiled slightly, "Chris needs someone to keep him on his toes," she pointed out as she sighed. "There, are we happy now?"

"Yes," Prue said shortly, "and we are done!" She cheered as Emily opened her eyes and looked in the mirror and inspected her Smokey eyes and blood red lipstick. Seeing Emily open her mouth, Prue shook her head firmly. "You're keeping the red," she said simply as she locked arms with Emily. "So, want to go see the verdict?" She asked, smiling when Emily looked at her with wide eyes. "Well my opinion could be biased, so I figured it would be best to get everyone else's opinion." _Nevertheless, Wyatt's is the only one I'm worried about._

"Fine," Emily said as Prue pushed her into the living room where everyone was sitting, and she meant everyone, even Hazel was there sitting by Chris, and Emily had to roll her eyes. That was no doubt Prue's doing on some level, especially since the two had been avoiding each other for a week. "Go ahead and laugh," she said simply as she walked in and everyone looked towards her.

"Like anyone would laugh!" Prue retorted as she snorted.

"Right, they're just afraid you'll prick them with you bows and arrows!" Emily snapped, referring to how Prue had been fully submerged in her cupid side the past couple weeks. She was trying to hook everyone up because it was 'depressing for people to be alone for the holidays.'

"Wow Em," Henry Jr said simply, looking at the psychic as he smiled. _"I think you out did yourself," _he sent to Prue as he looked at Emily and nodded, "man, are you sure you got a date tonight?" He asked, "I have no plans!" He teased, smirking when he saw Wyatt's eyes flick to him for a minute, his jaw locked as he glared at his cousin. That made Henry Jr pleased with himself. "I mean, sure I just got out of the hospital, but I have a clean bill of health. Besides, you're _my _wife."

Emily sighed, "Believe me I would rather go out with you," Emily admitted as she straightened out her dress, "but Prue already auctioned me off to the highest bidder," she said, no sarcasm in her voice. That was what Prue had done; there was no point in sugar coating it.

"Well that may be true, but you look great Emily," Hazel said simply.

Emily nodded and noticed how Prue smiled reassuringly at the half-elf. Okay, Emily thought, maybe I have been too hard on her. "Thank you," she said, smiling when Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Too bad you're basically like my sister," he teased.

Rolling her eyes, Emile smirked back. "Too bad I'm out of your league you mean," she teased back, causing Chris to hold a hand to his heart as he shook his head in mock sorrow as he stared at the psychic with a frown.

"Ouch, I thought we had something!"

"In your dreams maybe!" Emily frowned and scrunched up her nose, "and hopefully not ever there, that's kind of gross." Her eye widened, "not that you're gross but-"

Caleb rolled his eyes and walked over to Emily and gave her a hug, "awe, it's okay, let the boy weep in his loss!" He said, wrapping one arm around Emily's shoulder. "So, if I am to hear of a mass murder at the club you go to, can I assume it's because all the guys dropped dead?" Caleb asked, "Because you look great."

Emily blushed, "thank you."

Prue turned on her heel and smiled at her intended victim, "well what about you Wyatt?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as she smirked. "What do you think of our lovely, Em?" She asked, silently dancing with glee when she saw that Wyatt had that dazed look in his eyes. It appeared as though she had done her job, and she had done it well.

Blinking as he felt his face flush, Wyatt looked at the woman in front of him, and he had to admit that there were no words to describe how beautiful she was. On a normal day, she was beautiful, but now she was … Wyatt felt a goofy smile appear on his face. What he saw astounded him and almost brought him to his knees. The women before him wore clothes that fit her like a glove, showing of her fabulously toned body. "You look beautiful," he said truthfully, causing Emily's blush to deepen.

"Thank you," Emily said smiling warmly at Wyatt as she walked over and kissed his cheek. "Well I better get going," she said simply as she walked over and picked up her purse, "bye!"

"Call me later with details!" Prue called as the door slammed shut.

"Well I got to go," Wyatt said, disappearing in white and blue lights before anyone could say anything or even acknowledge he was leaving before he was gone, causing the five people to sigh.

"Why cant it be as simple as girl likes boy, boy likes girl, they go out?" Hazel asked as she looked around at everyone. She had only known these people for a week, and in that week she had not seen much of them, but even she could tell that Emily and Wyatt loved each other.

Prue sighed as she wrapped an arm around Hazel's shoulder, "I hear ya," she said simply, smiling at the half-elf. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she admitted as she walked over to Caleb and held out her hand. "Home please?"

Caleb nodded, "sure," he said as he gripped her and shimmered them both out.

Chris rolled his eyes, walked over to Hazel, and smirked when she raised an eyebrow at him. "So, would you like to grab something to eat?" He asked, smiling when Hazel looked over to the clock, and he felt his own follow hers. 'Charmed' wasn't supposed to close for at least a little while longer, and even if it did, his mother would leave them alone. Nevertheless, if they were to get over there via magic they would have plenty of time to get there and beg for a decent meal.

"Food," Hazel said simply, perking up at the thought of food. "Okay!" She cheered, getting to her feet and she grabbed Chris' hand. She was dying for a decent meal and that was what she would get, she decided. "Via your way or via my way?" She asked, slowly rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet as she waited for Chris to decide. Besides at the moment she couldn't think of a better person to grab a bite with, after avoiding her for a week, she and Chris _needed_ to talk. Especially since she had nosed around in his past and spilled her guts. If only she had kept her mouth shut.

"Via my way," Chris said simply, orbing them out before Hazel could even say anything. With that, Henry Jr was left alone in the apartment, a slight smirk on his face before he shook his head and sighed.

"Oh don't worry," he said talking to himself. "No, I insist, go ahead and leave!" he encouraged, shaking his head he sighed. "I'm fine, I almost died, but I was let out, so I must be okay, right? Sure, leave me to deal with Wyatt. I'll go talk to the wounded love-sick puppy," Henry Jr frowned, "would be easier if he knew he was love sick," he commented, "but what can you do?" With that, he left in a shower of orbs.

* * *

Prue tapped her foot as she waited for Caleb to come back, he had left thirty minutes ago to go pick up some food for them to snack on while they watched a movie - that wasn't a chick flick, much to her disappointment - but she was still waiting for the half-manticore who was running late. Because he was running to the store, Caleb had insisted on taking his SUV, meaning she had to wait that much longer. Sure, his argument had been all about personal gain and how he shouldn't shimmer unless it was necessary, but this was ridiculous!

Hearing the door open, Prue shook her head when she saw Caleb walking through the door with his arms full of junk food and Prue felt herself shake her head. "Well it took you long enough," she called as Caleb walked into the living room. Smirking, she raised an eyebrow at him as she placed her hands on her hips."We could be one third of the way through the movie by now!"

Caleb rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, but regardless a small smile appeared on his face as he looked at her. "And what did you want me to do?" He asked as he placed the two bags of junk food on the coffee table as he tossed his keys onto the coffee table and shrugged off his jacket. "Fly over here?" He guessed, his face morphing into a full scale grin by now. "Traffic was a bitch."

Prue crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Well that wouldn't have been a problem if you had; oh I don't know, shimmered!" Prue pointed out as she shook her head. "And I'll remind you it was your idea to watch a movie," Prue sighed as she shook her head again, looking at him in mock dread. "I wasn't against the idea of going out somewhere either, you know." Prue let out a dramatic, pained sigh. "My boyfriend never takes me anywhere nice," she grumbled.

Caleb narrowed his eyes, "who is the one who wants to wait a while and secretly date before we tell the world we're dating?" He asked when he raised an eyebrow at Prue as he walked towards her. "Going out in public would mean people seeing us, at which point people would alert the presses and all the magazines would say; _Prue Halliwell, the daughter of famous columnist and author, Phoebe Halliwell, appears to be dating a life long friend of hers, Caleb Johnson_!"

Prue rolled her eyes, okay she didn't like the idea of secretly dating Caleb, but she wasn't ready for anyone else to know. She just needed to wait for everything else to calm down and then they could tell them, besides, she and Caleb may not work out as a couple. Moreover, as awful as if sounded, there was really no need in going through all of the drama of admitting they were dating if it wouldn't work out. If they didn't work, no one else would need to know. Like she had said, it sounded wrong. "Doesn't change the fact you took a long time," she pointed out, "and I was kidding!" She defended.

"Well I'm sorry it took me so long," Caleb said honestly, as he walked over to Prue and wrapped his arms around her waist, "there was this huge, enormous, _gigantic _line of cars between your house and the store. I couldn't move them with my mind, and I couldn't push them out of my way."

Prue sighed again, "If you had cared enough you would have," she pointed out, causing Caleb to sigh and shake his head. It seemed as though there was no way to win an argument against Prue, but Caleb knew he shouldn't be that surprised. Prue was a Halliwell after all. "Besides, Peter Parker swings through town on his web to get to Mary Jane, Batman drives like a lunatic to get to his _many _women, and don't even get me started on Superman! In Smallville, Tom Welling ran at _lightening fast speed_ for his girlfriend," Prue pointed out, "he didn't give a damn about personal gain. None of them did, so why do you?"

Caleb rolled his eyes, "well, first of all they didn't have to worry about personal gain because they weren't witches, and they weren't demons that only had to take one step out of line for the Elders to smite him," he sighed as he thought of that. Sure, he had never killed anyone that wasn't already dead or a demon, and the Elders needed him for their precious prophecy, but that didn't change the facts. In their eyes, he would always be the villain, he wasn't meant to be a hero. "They were all superheroes, and Tom Welling?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows, "he was freakin' Superman! Moreover, Mary Jane _needed _Spiderman to save her because she was weak - and you're not weak, so you can't compare be to Spiderman because you're no Mary Jane. I'm not even going to say anything about Batman's love affairs, and on Smallville, Lana was a bitch. What happened to not mentioning her at all? Because I remember a ten year old Prue watching reruns complaining about how horrible she was!"

Prue nodded, she had to agree that was true, she had never liked Lana, but she had always thought it was because she knew Clarke and Lois were destined to be together and it appeared as though Lana was the only thing keeping them apart. Moreover, she had complained about Lana a lot, but as she had said, Clarke and Lois were meant to be; they just hadn't seen it. They were a lot like Emily and Wyatt in that way. "True," she agreed, "doesn't change the fact he loved her and would do anything for her." She sighed, "Why couldn't he have been my boyfriend? At least he would have thought of me first and did what would make _me _happy, not worry about personal gain. And at least he was hot back then!"

Caleb frowned, "I suddenly feel threatened," He growled playfully.

"Okay Caleb, he's not that young anymore and I don't think he knows I exist. So there is no need for you to feel threatened, he's not in his prime anymore. Besides, he's old enough to be … Uncle Henry," she finished, it wasn't like she could say her dad or Uncle Leo; God only knew how old they were.

"You know, that doesn't make me feel better," Caleb said dryly. "Why not say; 'No you have no need to feel threatened, Caleb you're so much hotter than that alien who is blind to the feelings he has for the woman who is meant for him,' why couldn't you say that?"

"Because it's not true?"

Caleb smirked and twirled Prue around so her back was against his chest. "Yes it is," he argued. "So, now say 'Caleb there is no way I would choose one of those make-up wearing actors over you, you're so much hotter."

"Not a chance in heaven _or_ hell."

"Prue!"

Prue sighed, "Fine, I didn't know I had such a bossy boyfriend," she muttered as she smiled at him. "Caleb I could _never _choose one of those make-up wearing actors over you," she said dryly, "I mean in real life they are probably ugly, and you, you are so much hotter than they could _ever_ be!" She said, allowing sarcasm into her voice. "I don't know how I could live without you," she mumbled. Tilting her head so she could look at him, Prue sighed. "Is that better?"

"Much," Caleb growled playfully as he leaned in and planted a kiss on Prue's nose, smirking when she scrunched up her face. "The things I do for you," he sighed as he shook his head, smiling when he saw Prue frown. "So, what's the plan to get Emily to see the truth?" He asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Prue said as she yanked herself out of Caleb's arms. "Until then you go in the kitchen and get the popcorn popping while I put in 'Shiver,'" she said as she held up the case to the new horror movie that had just come out.

"Who's being bossy now?"

"Me, but you know you love it," Prue taunted as she snaked her hand behind Caleb's head and brought his mouth down crashing on hers for a kiss. Pulling away, she smirked. "Now, you ahead and carryout your orders, slave boy."

The half-manticore rolled his eyes, but a smile appeared on his face regardless. "Yes Mame!"

* * *

"This was the last place I thought you would be," Henry Jr commented as he orbed onto the Golden Gate Bridge only to frown at Wyatt. "I mean, wasn't there a time you used to be _terrified _of coming up here? Something about you being afraid you would go splat at the bottom if you fell?" Henry Jr teased as he walked over and sat beside Wyatt.

"It was a justified fear, it could happen."

Henry Jr nodded and Wyatt's words, "yes, but at which point you would have been able to orb to safety to _prevent _yourself from going splat." Henry pointed out, "besides isn't it usually Chris that comes up here, I mean, I know when Uncle Leo could orb he said this was his favourite place to think, since when do you come here?"

"I don't know," Wyatt admitted, "I just like it up here," he pointed out as he allowed his eyes to wander over the city and take in the breathtaking sight of the millions of lights that seemed to stand out in the pitch black night; mirroring the stars in the sky. "What are you doing up here anyway, didn't you almost die earlier?"

"Same could be said for you," Henry Jr retorted. "I hate to break it to you, but with our lives, any of us could die at any given moment."

"I know, but I needed to think," Wyatt said simply as he sighed. "So, it seems as though the Dark Lighters have upped their game," he commented, and Henry nodded. "I mean putting their poison into juice or food, isn't that pretty bad for them?"

"Yeah," Henry Jr agreed as he shook his head. "It was bad enough we had to be on the look out for flying arrows, but now we have to be careful about what we eat and drink. But then again, I guess a country's weapons change over time, why not the way a demon kills, or a dark lighter?" Henry Jr nodded, "but for the record, I just wish that it wasn't as effective as it's been proved to be."

Wyatt nodded, "yeah, me too." He sighed, "So what the hell is up with Prue lately?" he asked, "I mean it seems as though she's been on cupid duty for the past couple of weeks. I mean, she has been basically pushing Chris and Hazel towards each other, and then she turns around and sets up Emily on a blind date! What the hell is up with that?"

Henry Jr rolled his eyes and looked at Wyatt. _She's trying to make you jealous so you confess your feelings for Emily you naïve, stupid idiot. _Henry Jr thought simply as he took a deep breath and made sure he blocked that thought from Wyatt. "I don't know, I guess it's just Prue's way of making sure no one is alone for the holidays." He sighed, "You know how she is, she doesn't agree with the idea of someone being alone during the holidays or Valentine's Day. Besides, if it wasn't for what Prue made her wear, Emily almost looked happy to be going on a date."

Wyatt sighed, that same unidentified feeling swimming in his stomach, causing him to clench his fists. "Why was she happy to go on a date anyway? I mean, what is up with her all of a sudden?" Wyatt questioned, his lips falling downward into a frown. "Emily has never been one that liked the idea of dating, and she doesn't like the idea of opening herself up like that to someone. Then she turns around and agrees to a blind date, _someone she does not _know? That is the opposite of what Emily would do; she doesn't even know if she likes the guy! And what if he tries something?" Wyatt demanded as he continued with his rant, not even noticing the smirk on Henry's face.

"Wyatt, I don't mean to be an insensitive jerk, but it sounds like you don't approve of this."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at the thought of Emily out there with some guy that she didn't know, and even worse, it was someone that never got his fingerprints by Henry Jr. It was something that Henry Jr, Chris and Wyatt did every time someone in their family went on a date; Henry ran their prints, and the others interrogated the date. Over the years, Emily fell into the same category as well since she didn't have a brother or a father to check into them for her. "Of course I don't approve. She doesn't know the guy!" Wyatt exclaimed bitterly.

"Wyatt, do I notice a hint of jealousy in your voice?"

"No!" Wyatt shouted, "Why the hell would I be jealous?" He demanded, seeing Henry's look, Wyatt shook his head. "No," he said simply. "No I don't think of Emily like that, I'm not jealous. I'm just concerned about her, and I seem to be the only one who is! She doesn't know the guy."

"Wyatt," Henry Jr sighed, knowing full well that Wyatt was lying to himself. "Emily is a big girl and can take care of herself, and I promise if the guy ends up trying anything me and Chris and Caleb will hold the dude down so you can get some punches in," Henry Jr vowed. The truth was though, that they would all end up taking turns holding the guy down if he tried anything because they would all want to get a punch in. "And I believe that is part of the reason, but you're also jealous!" Henry Jr said calmly. It appeared as though Prue's plan was slowly working; it seemed that Wyatt was finally admitting the truth to himself. Next time they had to try to get through to Emily.

"No I'm not," Wyatt denied as he thought over the idea of him being jealous. Why would he be jealous about this? It wasn't as if he liked Emily like that. Sure, there were random times when he would find himself starring at her, but that didn't mean anything. The fact that she usually filled his dreams didn't mean anything either, did it? "Why would he I be jealous?"

Henry Jr sighed and shook his head; all he could think of was dumb blonde-haired people. It was the only explanation, both Wyatt and Emily were blondes and both were clueless; so that was what it had to come down to. They were dumb blondes. "You're jealous because you like Emily."

"No, I don't!"

"Whatever you say," Henry Jr said as he disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs so he could leave Wyatt alone to sort out his thoughts. Because that was something Wyatt really needed to do, and if a few words of wisdom could help him come to his senses, then Henry was all for dropping words of wisdom.

Seeing Henry leave, Wyatt frowned. Did he really like _Emily_?

* * *

As soon as she had felt her body dissolving, Hazel and squinted her eyes shut and held her breath. She didn't like this whole orbing thing, it felt weird to her. It was as if her mind thought one way, but orbing went against her way of thinking and her body didn't know how to deal with it. "Okay, but when we go home can we either go our separate ways or can I use my way, because seriously I swear my vision is screwed up." She grumbled as she looked around, "All I see is little blue and white orbs," she said as she went to start walking up the street.

She didn't make it very far.

"Mmph," Hazel squeaked when the fabric of somebody's shirt smothered her lips. Pulling away, Hazel frowned when she noticed that Chris was standing in front of her with a smug smile on his face. "I swear you're going to be the death of me," she said sadly as smiled at him.

Chris shook his head at Hazel and smiled, "Nah, I doubt I'll be the end of you, the way Prue's been pushing people lately it will probably be her," he said simply as he inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries. That was when Hazel's eyes flew open and she realised how close she and Chris actually were. They were so close they were basically one being, that was when she stumbled away from him. "So, you ready to get something to eat?"

Hazel nodded as she and Chris began walking down the street, Hazel blindly following him as he led her to where he was intending on eating. "But you have to admit Chris, "she said slowly. "We keep running into each other," she reprimanded good-naturedly.

Chris rolled his eyes and allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "Yes, but I think it's usually your fault," he pointed out while he laughed in a low chuckle. "Maybe you shouldn't run into dangerous situations so often, and you should probably pay attention to where you're going. It might make room for fewer accidents."

Hazel snorted as Chris steered her in another direction, "That's not how it works," she said simply. "People move out of the way for the woman," she pointed out. "It's the generous thing to do," Hazel said. "It's the way it's been for decades now, you should move out of the way for me."

"Unless the woman the man is supposed to be moving out of the way for can't see one foot in front of her and has this habit of walking into him," Chris said smugly, a smile lighting up his face. Chris couldn't remember smiling this much recently, and it felt nice. "So, how did you figure it out?"

Hazel cocked her head in bemusement. "I wouldn't tell you earlier," she pointed out. "I told you that you that you had been keeping secrets from me, so I could have a few of my own," she shrugged. "So honestly, what makes you think I'm going to tell you now?"

"This," Chris said simply, and before Hazel could ask him what he was talking about she looked at him and regretted the move instantly. Chris was looking at her intently with his sea-green eyes, batting his eyelashes, and had a pout on his face, and Hazel felt her resolve crumbling. How sad was that? All Chris had to do was look at her with his puppy dog eyes and she turned to jelly, but what girl didn't?

"Chris," Hazel whined as she looked away. "That's cheating," she grumbled as she forced herself to look away. If she looked at him then she would fall apart, and she couldn't have that. She had to stay strong; she could make him sweat for a while; or a week. That was how long it took for her to get an explanation, so why not torture him just as long? An eye for an eye. Better yet, she could force him to figure it out on his own. It wasn't as if he had been the one to tell her; not directly. Hazel had still had to do her research.

"Sure it is," Chris said, smiling. "You expected differently from me?" He asked, "I mean, didn't you say last week that I was like every other warm blooded male?" He questioned, his expression was light and conveying nothing but happiness as he teased the younger half-witch. What really caught Hazel's attention was the fact that there was genuine happiness in his eyes, and it was then she had to convince herself this wasn't a date. It was wrong to do that to Chris now, to expect anything. He had more than enough to deal with as it was. Besides, no matter how much she would want them to work out, something told her they wouldn't. Not when Chris say Bianca when he looked at her. "So, you're not going to tell me?"

"You said Gideon," Hazel said softly as she looked back at Chris who looked pale as a ghost when she continued talking. "And I, being the persistent and nosey person I am, decided to do some digging and I found out that Gideon was apparently this Elder that used to run magic school until he went bonkers and tried to kill a child that he thought was to powerful which was Wyatt. Then I was stumped because I couldn't figure out how you could know about that and the others not, but then I asked Emily Prue about some of the stuff the 'stupid Source' has done," she said making quotations with her fingers. "And she mentioned something about a demon that your mothers had vanquished _twenty-three _years ago came back and wanted revenge against you, and that was when it clicked; Time travel."

Chris sighed, "I underestimated you," he commented. "I didn't think you would be able to figure it out." He sighed, "So after that was when you cornered me?" He questioned and Hazel nodded. "I see."

"And then you explained it all to me," Hazel said slowly. "At first I thought my theory was wrong, I mean, someone traveling to the past and remembering it twenty-three years later in the new future is weird, even for witches like us," she commented. Seeing Chris nod slowly, she frowned. "Are you mad?"

"No," Chris said honestly, "I'm actually relieved that you figured it out, I mean I've been talking to my Grandpa about it, but he's not magical. He doesn't really get the whole magic side of it, but you showed me something. I have to be more careful of what I say, if I had let Gideon drop around anyone else I would be being attacked by family members right now with millions of hugs and kisses and teary eyes."

"So no one knows except your Grandpa and I?"

"No," Chris admitted as he stopped outside of 'Charmed' and smiled at Hazel, only to frown when he saw her disapproving look as she crossed her arms across her chest. "What?" He asked innocently, "I don't want to cause them pain, what am I supposed to say? _Hey Mom, Dad twenty-three years ago, I was murdered by a psychopathic, murdering Elder who was hell bent on sacrificing my brother, and while I was protecting him, I was killed. Nice to see you, what's for supper_?" He asked sarcastically. "We're here," Chris said as he steered Hazel towards the door, "by the way."

"_I _think you should tell them," she mumbled. Hazel sighed and the excitement she had been feeling died down a little, "wait," she said, holding onto his arm and waiting for him to look at her before she continued. "Chris," she began slowly, "I need to ask you a serious question, what's going on between us? I mean, at first I thought you didn't want to get close to me because of the other timeline, but then you mentioned Bianca and I-"

"I loved Bianca, she-"

"Okay, I get that, but what is-"

Chris shook his head, "no you don't get it," he argued as he looked at her. "I loved Bianca, a part of me still does and a part of me probably _always _will, but it's a different kind of love." He said honestly, smiling when he saw the confusion on Hazel's face. "You weren't wrong, why I was avoiding you does have to do with the other timeline. In the other timeline, I loved Bianca - she was the love of _my _life - _that _life."

Hazel blinked in confusion then nodded slowly, "oooooh. So, what's going on with us then?"

Chris nodded. He knew what Hazel meant, there was an attraction between them and there was chemistry. If he heard any more of Prue's thoughts about how much chemistry they had, he was sure he would murder his cousin. In cold blood, he wouldn't even blink. Despite that, he knew how Hazel felt, he felt the same way about her. Even with the memories of Bianca, the moment he was with Hazel he felt … complete almost - like their had been an empty part of him, a part missing since he had received his memories, but with Hazel - no one else had even made him feel that way. Chris knew that Hazel deserved an answer on this one, so he sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I honestly don't know."

"Oh." Hazel said, smiling widely in encouragement, not wanting their to be any more friction between them. Chris on the other hand was studying her, it was somewhat creepy actually, but it seemed like he could read her like a book. God, was she _that _transparent? The half-Elder didn't look too happy though, "that's okay, let's go get that food now."

"No, no it's not okay. We need to figure this out, I mean, I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Neither do I, but we're on much better terms than we were a few days ago," Hazel said, trying to put a positive spin on the situation. She was happy that Chris didn't want things to awkward and she wanted to figure everything out too, but she didn't want to ruin what had been looking like a amazing night. "That's a start, isn't it? I mean, at least I'm not yelling at you and you're not ignoring me anymore, right?"

"I know, I just…" Chris trailed off not knowing how to finish that statement and he looked into Hazel's eyes seriously. "I know this sounds weird, but ever since we met I've liked having you around, I like having you in my life. Ever since I've gotten the memories, it feels like there has been this wave of sadness, but when I'm with you, for however long, it disappears. For that short amount of time, I forget about that other time line and I don't feel so empty"

"Chris…" Hazel said, "Okay, I know I'm not going to sound like a total bitch right now," she said, watching as Chris raised an eyebrow at her. "I like you, but I wont be a substitute for Bianca," she said honestly. "And you said so yourself, I resemble her so much that you thought I was her the moment we met, hell, you admitted that you _still _see her when you look at me sometimes. And I can't be _her_, Chris."

"And I don't want you to be." Chris said as he fell silent as he smiled at Hazel, who looked to be overwhelmed by that statement. "I don't want you to change who you are, and I do _sometimes _see Bianca when I look at you, but there are other times I don't." Chris pause for a second. "Even when I do see her, I can convince myself you're not her and I see _you_, not Bianca. At the same time though, I don't want to hurt you, so I don't know what we could be, not as long as I see Bianca when I see you sometimes. I don't want to do that to you, you don't deserve it."

The half-elf sighed and looked around, "Chris I want you to trust me, okay?" She asked, smiling at Chris when he nodded, a sweet smile on his face. "Close your eyes," she instructed, seeing his raised eyebrow, she narrowed her eyes. "Don't make me sick Prue on you," Chris instantly closed his eyes, a low chuckle rumbling through his body as Hazel walked closer to him. Hazel didn't know what she was thinking walking so close to Chris, but this was the only way she could think of to figure out what was going on with them. Swallowing deeply she placed her hands on his chest as she stretched up, standing on her tippy-toes and silently cursing his tall height, and that was when she slowly brought her lips up to his so they were only inches from his, and she could feel his warm breath on her face as he kept his eyes closed. Deciding there was no going back now, she gently brushed their lips together.

Saying he was surprised when he felt Hazel's lips on his, would be a complete and utter understatement on Chris' part. His mind wasn't winning over though, the moment he felt her lips on his he knew he should have pulled away, but he didn't listen to that side for once. He ignored logic and pulled her body closer to his as he returned the kiss, one of his arms looped around her waist, pulling her closer while the other hand dived into her rich tresses. Not once did he open his eyes.

After a few moments, with thoughts of self preservation on her mind, Hazel removed herself from Chris' arms and smiled sadly, preparing for the worst. "Okay Chris, I want you to open your eyes," she said looking up at Chris with fear a troubled expression as Chris' eyes opened and they met hers, a confused look on her face. "So, do you see me, or do you see Bianca? Tell me the truth, please."

Chris blinked once and looked at the young woman in front of him, she was short compared to his frame, reaching no taller than five foot four, she had deep, dark eyes with flicks of brown, green and gold in them, and she had long, brown hair that fell down her shoulders in waves. The woman he saw in front of him wasn't the one who held his heart from the other timeline, it was Hazel. "I see you."

Hazel let out a breath of relief and stood beside Chris and looped their arms together, "see, I think we can slowly work this out," she said simply. "Whether we turn out as friend or more," she sighed as she looked to the restaurant and then looked back at Chris. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

Hazel took a deep breath, she knew that he saw her when he looked at her, or at least he had that time, but he had responded to the kiss. She knew that much, but that didn't make this any easier, she didn't know how to word her questioned. "So, where does this leave us exactly?" She asked slowly, "I mean, are we just friends or are we more?"

Chris smiled down at her, "I don't know right now," he said honestly, "but you're right, we've improved," he said, causing her to smile at him. "I still have some stuff to deal with, and not just with the Bianca thing, but _everything_,so right now I would say we're somewhere in between friends and more, okay?" Hazel nodded, Chris' smile widened. "So, how about we just have something to eat and not talk about that anymore. There will be time for that later, besides I'm starving."

"Me too!"

"By the way, before we forget about that kiss," he said slowly, his eyes sparkling in mischief, "I have to tell you, I don't know how you find a guy in the first place. I mean, for a guy to kiss you, it has to be tough," seeing her raised eyebrows, he smirked. "You're so _short_."

"I'm not speaking to you anymore," Hazel said simply as she opened the door and walked into the restaurant, "women struggle with their appearance and confidence everyday, no matter how confident we come off as, there is always, _always _that hint of doubt in us. And you stand there, lowering _my self confidence _because of my height, going on about how short I am? It's _genetics _Chris, and I'll have you know, you are the _worst _gentleman I have _ever _met."

Chris smirked and rolled his eyes, "But I'm the sexiest, right?" He asked, pushing her rant to the back of his mind. Prue had often said the same thing to him, and so had Emily, not to mention all the women in his family, the real kicker was that none of them seemed to try and fix his lack of manners, mostly because none of them wanted to challenge Piper on the way she had raised her son. Hazel on the other hand would, he remembered that from their meeting in the alley when he had learned she was a witch, or at least part.

"No, I agree with Prue," Hazel said as she crossed her arms. "She gave me _all _the dirt on you, Wyatt and Henry, and I have to say, you're the worst. All the trouble you all got into as children," she shook her head. "You were the cause of it all."

Chris groaned, that was something Prue had been trying to pin on him for years. Now she had reinforcements. "Hazel, please not you too. It wasn't _always _me, yes I'm the brains of the group, but not every scheme was made up by me. Come on, I was only teasing."

"Yeah well, just because you're a guy doesn't mean you have to be a jerk."

Chris rolled his eyes as he waited to be led to a table. "Hazel, shut up," he complained as he smirked at her and shook his head. "Girls," he said simply. "Only a girl would be this self-centered and self-absorbed about their confidence, personally I think it's time for women to get knocked down a peg or two."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're all impossible."

"Well maybe it's just you men that are so dense," a voice teased from in front of them, causing the two young adults to look up; only to come face to face with Piper Halliwell who had a teasing smile on her face. "I mean, I tried to raise you and Wyatt so you were proper gentlemen, but somewhere I failed." She sighed, "You two are the worst gentlemen I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"I agree," Hazel said, taking an instant liking to the woman.

"Mom," Chris whined as he rolled his eyes at her, sending Hazel into a fit of laughter. "I know Wyatt is terrible, but you're forgetting about Caleb and Henry, they're worst than me!" He defended.

Piper clicked her tongue, "that could be, but I'm not their mother, I wasn't responsible for turning them into gentlemen, and Caleb is excused because Derek raised him. He didn't have me there to correct the error in his ways." She smirked, "but now that I think about it, he may have better manners than Wyatt, and Henry is just fine. His mother and sisters did well with him. So, what brings you two here?" She asked as she looked at her youngest son and the woman he was standing with.

"Is it too late to order some dinner?"

Piper shook her head, "of course not," she said as she smiled warmly, "I'm Piper by the way," she said as she introduced herself to Hazel as she led the two of them to a table. "I'm going to go ahead and apologize ahead of time for any of the trouble my son is going to get you into. So, who are you, honey?"

"Hazel Masters," Hazel replied simply as she sat down at the table, "actually I think I need to apologize ahead of time fort the trouble I get him into," she said smugly as a smile light up her face. "besides, I think I've proven that I can hold my own against your son," and that statement, Hazel's smile grew when Chris snorted.

"You mean you're too stubborn for your own good." Chris corrected as his mother smiled at the two of them and shook her head when Hazel rolled her eyes at Chris, one that made Piper smile. Chris had been pulling away from everyone and everything lately, ever since the Source had come back, and her son seemed genuinely happy in this girl's company. That was enough for her.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Root Beer," the two answered simply as Piper nodded before she walked away a small smile on her face while she shook her head. God only knew what her son had just gotten himself into.

"Your mom seems nice," Hazel commented as she looked at where Piper was filling two glasses with Root Beer from behind the counter, "I like her," she decided as she looked back at Chris who had a small smile on his face. "What? I told you I am a good judge of character and I officially like you mother." Seeing Chris roll his eyes, Hazel frowned. "I've had just about enough of you," she warned. "Stop rolling your eyes."

"I've been trying to get him to stop since he started," Piper said as she suddenly placed the two glasses on the table and shook her head. "I swear he's been rolling his eyes before he learned to talk in full sentences."

"I actually believe you there."

Piper smiled as Chris rolled his eyes at the two women who seemed hell bent on teasing him, "sorry Peanut," she said as she kissed his cheek, fully enjoying embarrassing him in front of the young woman whose mouth had stretched into possibly the biggest smile Piper had ever seen. "So, what would you two like to eat?"

Chris frowned and held a hand to his heart, "you have to ask?" He asked shaking his head, "and you call yourself my mother," he teased. "And you don't even know your _Peanut's _favourite food."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Okay you want some blueberry pancakes," she said simply as she turned to Hazel. "Would you like the same?" She asked, and Hazel nodded.

"Yes please."

Piper nodded in approvement, "finally someone with manners," she said as she patted Hazel's shoulder and looked at Chris. "You could learn something from this young woman," Piper said simply, her eyes trained on her son who was glaring at Hazel who had a smug smile on her face, one that Piper didn't see. "Now you young man are lucky I love you on occasion, otherwise I-"

"On _occasion_?" Chris interrupted.

Piper shrugged, "sometimes you're too annoying," she said as if it were obvious. "Now as I was saying, you're lucky I love you, otherwise I would be sending you into the kitchen to cook it yourself." Piper shook her head, "when you moved out I thought I was done cooking for you."

Chris shook his head, "yet you want to have a family dinner every week."

Piper rolled her eyes, "oh shush you," she said as she walked away leaving the two alone. Something told him that the two had some things to talk about, and no matter how nosey she was, it was better for her to walk away and mind her own business. Chris could take care of himself. That was one thing she knew for sure.

-_fin-_

Special Appearances :  
Holly Marie Combs … Piper Halliwell  
Hayden Panettiere … Allison  
Misha Collins … The Source

**Author's Note : **Yeah, sorry about the smallville reference, but I was watching reruns last night and Clark was all "Lana's gone! NO! I love Lana! She's the only girl for me", and I'm sorry, but I don't like her. Clark needs to get over her! Anyway, onto the story. What do you think? I liked this chapter, and what do you think people will think when they learn she's dating Caleb? Will they be pissed? And what do you think Prue's next plan will be, I have a plot in my head, but I'm open to suggestions. And Chris and Hazel, what do you think? **Please review.**


End file.
